Beyblade Pro Trilogy: A Test for the Best
by Cerulean Gemini
Summary: Rank at Beyblade Pro Prep means EVERYTHING. Their new year is going to be as exciting as it is going to be fateful. What ARE they willing to sacrifice to become professional beybladers? THIS FANFIC HAS CEASED UPDATING!
1. Battle 1

**Beyblade Pro Trilogy: A Test for the Best**

.

**Extended Summary:**

This is an alternate universe story, the first book revolving around three main sets of people: Tyson and Max, Ray and Mariah, Tala and Kai.

Tyson and Max entered Beyblade Pro Prep (BPP) thinking that making their way up to the Top Ten would be a breeze. However, they quickly learn that just because they're the champions of Japan does not mean that going pro would be easy.

As for Ray, his only goal is being number one in the school no matter what…. His friend, Mariah however, with school barely starting, gets herself into more than enough trouble that it not only puts her at the bottom of the social ladder, but will eventually endanger her life, as well as a few others.

Meanwhile, Kai and Tala work hard to become better beybladers by the next world tournament. They are childhood friends and would do anything for each other. However, Tala feels Kai needs a change in his life and is doing what he believes is best for him….

What they _don't_ expect_, _however, is that their new year at Beyblade Pro Prep is going to be as exciting as it is going to be fateful. Friendships are tested, life challenges put their morals and future at risk, school rivalries and even more importantly, what they are willing to sacrifice to become professional beybladers.

.

.

**Important Author's Notes:**

Normally, my author's notes (a/n) would come at the end of the chapter. However, please _**read**_ this before you proceed as I will only mention it _**once**_.

**DISCLAIMER**: Let's get this straight. I do not own _Beyblade_ in any manner, shape or form. _Beyblade _belongs to its respective owners. I do NOT profit from this and don't think I will or do I intend to. This is just something I do for fun. And, oh yes, this disclaimer includes all of my future chapters as well, whether I put this notice up in future chapters or not. Thank you.

.

.

**The next section have VERY important notes on the selection of names in this fanfic. I highly recommend you read this before you proceed, even if it's a bit lengthy. At the most, you wouldn't be confused. I WILL NOT ANSWER or respond to any reviews that ask what is already stated below here. **

Some of you may or may not know a few of the Beyblade characters' original Japanese names (Chinese even). I have decided to change a few of them for logical reasons.

**Max's last name** has been changed from _Tate _to _Mizhuhara_ because it makes no sense what-so-ever that his father is Japanese but he has an _American_ last name. **This goes for Tyson as well. **However, since he is living in the US, I decided to keep his American first name but changed his last name back to its original Japanese name, _Kinomiya_.

**Rei Kon has become Ray Li Jin** because it's more true to his Chinese ethnicity (well, at least according to Wiki anyway) –actually, to be even _more_ correct, it'd be _Jin Li _because Chinese people say their last names first instead of the other way around. But since he (as well as Mariah and Lee) is (are) living in the US, first name comes first, last name comes last. I decided this for two major reasons:

1) I kept the English version of 'Ray' because it makes sense that he'd choose an English name since he'd be studying aboard (and that it would be easier for English speakers to pronounce his name). This is also why I didn't stick to the Japanese version of _Rei._

2) _However, _when speaking with his friends, aka Mariah and Lee, he'd be _referred as 'Li' _for it makes the most sense with their background. It wouldn't make sense to call your friend/relative in a foreign name when you've been calling them something else your entire life (esp. when it's your cultural, ethnic name).

**As for _Mariah and Lee_,** I've chosen to keep their Chinese last name as Wong –or _Wang_ in Mandarin. This is where it gets a little confusing though, because, Wiki lists there last name as 'Wong' but in the content, it is 'Chan.' So, which is it? In the end, I've chosen the last name 'Wong' for Lee and Mariah because, well, anyone who knows a fair amount about Chinese culture should make the connection. Ha! Symbolism in _this _fanfiction? Wow. Isn't that interesting? I'll give you a hint though: it has something to do with a tiger.

In Chinese, _Mariah_ will be referred as _Mao_ and _Lee_ is _Lai_. So, keep that _in the back of your mind!_

Kai and Tala's name are the same as America dubbed did them so, there's no drastic change there. Anyone else you see should be the same as what you'd find in the American anime, unless otherwise stated (later).

That is all, thank you for reading. Now, let's get going to the story.

.

.

_For **Sonu** who loves my beyblade stories so much that she **actually** downloaded all the chapters, and still had faith that one day, I will write another one. Sonu, this entire trilogy is dedicated to you._

_ For my sisters who loves reading and writing beyblade fanfictions just as much as me. This first book is dedicated esp. to them. _

_And finally, thank you Silvan Arrow, my beta for being the best beta anyone and I could ever have. This fanfic (well, so far anyway) would not be this awesome without her help. Thank you all and enjoy this fanfic._

.

.

.

**Battle 1: Chaotic Introductions**

_At Beyblade Pro Prep._

_Morning of Move-in Day (three days before classes start)_

A long, black limo pulled up to the curb of Pine Street, passing the Hiwatari Hall's sign, honking obnoxiously at the students that were passing in front. Once parked, a tall boy with flaming red hair and tacky sunglasses got out of the car. His white button-up shirt was only half way buttoned up, but he didn't even seem to notice as his black blazer was thrown to him from inside the limo. Huffing, he stepped aside as another boy got out. His hair was even more eye-catching than his friend's: duo-colored, spiky slate in the front and dark blue in the back. Considering their appearances, it was no wonder many of the females in the school were already gathering there to gawk at them. For the duo-haired boy, though, the bright morning didn't seem to bother him as much since he seemed to be a bit more occupied with dusting dirt off black shirt. Finishing his check-up, he noticed that his friend's red hair made a nice combination with the orange morning. But he couldn't get over his friend's orange-rimmed, green-spotted, tacky sunglasses.

The duo-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes as he slammed the limo door behind him. "God, Tala, do you _seriously_ have to wear those sunglasses at this hour?"

The redhead was rather oddly pale but he grinned nonetheless. "The sun's too bright, Kai," he replied. "Besides, I'm already catching a crowd with these." He indicated the sunglasses with an arrogant smirk and nodded to the female students. Kai rolled his eyes again.

The doors further down the limo opened and Kai's grandfather got out, followed by Tala's parents.

"I shall see you all later," Voltaire said, nodding to each of the adults courteously. "I have a meeting with Boris in fifteen."

Tala's father, Aleksandr, nodded as their servants began unloading Kai and Tala's move-in-bags. Voltaire gave them all one final nod and moved briskly across the courtyard, his long gray hair and black cloak flying in the wind behind him.

Turning to back to Tala and Kai, Aleksandr said, "Well, follow me boys."

* * *

On the other side of the field was Jurgen Hall. Several students looked up and quickly got out of the way when a large object seemed to have been thrown through the window and landed with a soft thud on the green grass.

"Oh no, my kendo stick!" they all heard. A boy looked through the window, jaws dropping. He had a red and blue cap on top of his messy, dark blue hair. "Oh good! Thank god it didn't hurt anyone! Hey!" he yelled at them, cupping his mouth to reveal blue, fingerless gloves. "Don't touch that! I'm coming down right now!" And with that, he disappeared and quickly reappeared at the main doors. He grabbed his kendo stick, quickly checking it for any damage before he ran back up to the third floor again.

One of the students outside chuckled and said to his friend in Chinese, _"That was Tyson Kinomiya, wasn't it? I wonder what happened?"_ He tossed his long, braided black hair over his shoulders after he set his bags down on the grass.

His friend, however, had a sick look on his face._ "I… really don't want to know,"_ he said. His black hair was rather spiky and wild, but the rest of his hair was well kept into a ponytail by a single white string. His arms were bandaged and the necklace he wore looked like shark teeth, if not fangs. He turned back to help his black-haired friend take out the last of his bags from the taxi's trunk. _"Is that all, Li?"_

Ray nodded. _"Yep, that's all._" He then turned to their airport taxi driver and paid him_. "Now… how are we going to get all of this stuff up there?"_ he wondered, checking a white piece of paper. _"It says we're on the third floor…"_ a grin slowly appeared_, "well, what do you know? We're on the same floor as Kinomiya!"_

"Well, as long as we're not _roommates_ with him…" Lee didn't want to finish that sentence.

Ray laughed but decided not to comment. _"Let's get someone to watch our bags while we take it upstairs."_ Lee nodded. They looked around the perfectly green lawn, hoping to spot someone that seemed reliable and trustworthy, and hopefully, was in the same dilemma as them. Ray spotted a rather short guy –or more like a kid, right away. He wore huge, round glasses that completely hid his eyes, not to mention his brow was already layered with brown bangs. In his arms was a black laptop, and he was looking around nervously at his load of boxes and suitcases, which seemed to have been dumped there in a messy heap. Impulsively, Ray shouted, "Hey you! Can you help us for a moment?"

Lee frowned and was as confused as the boy when he pointed to himself. "Huh? Me?" Ray nodded. "Uh, I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help bu-"

Ray quickly waved his hand to dismiss his doubts. "It's nothing big," he explained. "We were wondering if you could watch our bags while we take them up to the third floor?"

"Really, Ray?" Lee asked, casting a doubtful glare at the kid.

He quickly reddened and held his black laptop closer to his chest. "Y –yeah. I mean, I'm kind of tiny and all and I doubt that I could save your stuff if-"

"If?" Ray frowned, stopping himself from laughing at the same time. "I don't think anyone here would steal our stuff while under watchful eyes."

Lee thought about it and eventually sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. No one here would _actually _want our stuff with someone watching." And besides, there was nothing that was especially valuable.

"Yep!" Ray turned back to the kid. He was still red. And worse, he seemed to have more stuff than them both combined. Ray felt guilty. It was going to be a lot of pain to be carrying all of that by himself –for a kid. So, he decided to strike a deal. "And you seem to have a of lot things, too. We can help you take it to your room later if you want."

"R –really?" he asked, a hopeful grin spreading across his face. "I –I mean y –you don't _have_ to and I can kind of do it myself but… it's –well, _big _and…."

Ray turned back to Lee, his expression so decisive that Lee had to sigh again, defeated. "Well, I guess it's as the saying goes, _'I scratch your back, you scratch mine.'_ I guess it's only fair that we help you in return for helping us."

"W –well, if you're both okay with that then… I guess I have no objections," the boy said quietly.

"Then it's settled!" Ray said, swinging his travel bag over his shoulders. "We'll be back soon."

Lee sighed once again and took the first two suitcases into each of his hands, quickly following his friend. Luckily for them, the school had been courteous enough to prop the front doors open for families to move in.

Upon entering, they saw a huge arrow sign pointing towards one of set of doors on their right. It said '_Enter Only_.' They followed it as directed since the other door on their left had students and parents coming down the stairs with a huge red sign that said _'Exit ONLY' _right above the its own doors.

"_He was… a __**kid**__, right?"_ Lee asked as soon as the door was closed behind him.

Ray thought about it. Their watcher was rather short and had a squeaky voice. No doubt that he was definitely younger. _"I… __**think**__ so," _he replied, just passing the second floor sign.

"_What's a kid doing here then?"_ Lee asked, passing the second floor sign as well. Ray shrugged. _"I mean, shouldn't his parents be here? Or someone older?"_

"Maybe that's why he was looking around nervously for them?" he suggested.

"_Maybe,"_ Lee mumbled. They finally reached the third floor and slid their card down the security scanner before the lock snapped and they walked through the doors. _"What's our room number again?"_

"_Three-sixty,"_ Ray answered, already looking at the signs.

There were three signs in front of them. Rooms 300 through 320 were located on the far left. The next sign said that rooms 321 through 340 were located on their right side but they eventually had to make a left turn at the corner. The last sign indicated that rooms 341 through 360 were at the far right, apparently, passing the turn of the second sign. Both Ray and Lee followed the last sign accordingly into the right hallway.

"_What do you think our roommates will be like_?" Lee asked, trying to fill in the odd silence of that hallway.

Ray shrugged. _"I don't know. But I guess we should grateful that our roommates are at least Asian and are locals. So… it'd be easier."_

"_I guess."_

"_And besides,"_ Ray said, passing the first hallway on their left, _"who knows? We might even end up being good friends."_

"_That's not always such a bad thing, I guess."_ They were counting the room numbers now.

"_Of course not,"_ Ray said. _"I mean, the first thing we ALL have in common is that we love beyblading."_

"_Heh, that's true."_ The hall of doors never seemed to end and Lee was growing rather impatient. _"I can't believe we have the last room on this floor."_

"_I know,"_ Ray nodded. _"I was surprised too."_ They passed the male's bathroom and he grinned back to Lee. _"Heh, at least we know where the bathroom is now. And it only seems to be ten doors away."_

Lee nodded, trying to be optimistic as well. Sure enough, at the end of the hallway was an opened door on their right side. There were loud voices coming from their room. Two people seemed to be struggling with something since threats were being tossed around like good jokes. _"Looks like we're late."_

"_You think?"_ Ray asked, picking up his pace. _"Maybe we're just in time?"_ Just as he said that, they reached their destination and their mouths fell open halfway. In front of them was Tyson Kinomiya who had just run back outside to retrieve his kendo stick. Next to him was Max Mizuhara. In their hands were pillows, their blond and navy hair completely messed up. They both had stopped fighting as soon as Ray and Lee stopped at the door, jaws dropping. Attempting to break the awkward silence, Ray asked lightly, "Little early for a pillow fight, isn't it?"

They looked at each other and laughed, scratching their heads casually.

"You mean a _little_ childish," Lee muttered under his breath.

The dark blue-haired boy was the first to stop himself from laughing and gave them each a rather confident smile. "Hi, I'm Tyson Kinomiya!" He extended his hand.

"And I'm Max Mizuhara," the blond chirped, giggling with his out-stretched hand. "How do you do?"

Ray frowned, puzzled by the questioned. "How do you do… _what_?"

Max smiled. "It's just another way of saying hello. You must be our international roommates then?"

Realizing how rude he was, Ray smiled and extended his own hand and shook Max's while Lee took Tyson's. "Ray, Ray Li Jin."

"Lee Lai Wong."

"So _you're_ our international roommates? I didn't think we'd be rooming with the East Asian Champions," Tyson said, shaking Ray's hands now. "Well, welcome to our country! We'll definitely make you feel at home."

Ray smiled. "Glad to be here. Although I've never imagined having _you_ two as my roommates."

"Oh? So you've heard of us, too?" Max wondered, grinning wider.

"You're both big news over in Asia," Ray said, "placed first and second place twice consecutively in Japan's International Tournament."

Tyson blushed and put his arms behind his neck. "Ah shucks, you're embarrassing me!"

Max chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I was just having some fun, that's all."

'_**Fun**__?'_ thought Lee. _'They __**won**__ it when they were eleven and twelve! Against __**older**__ beybladers, some even __**twice**__ their age. That's quite an accomplishment for someone their age.'_

Ray looked around their dorm, for the first time noticing how nice it was. In the center of the room were two sofas on opposite sides with two recliners in between and directly across from each other. In the center was a red, carved coffee table. They had just passed the small kitchen, which had a stove, microwave, refrigerator and a sink. Connecting to the living room was four doors, two on each side. There didn't seem to be a private bathroom.

"Great place, huh?" Max asked, seeing his face.

"True enough," Ray said. "Can't ask for more."

"So, which rooms did you two already take?" Lee wondered, seeing several bags on all of the sofas and recliners. He noted that there were even a few more around coffee table as well.

"We didn't," Tyson said. "We figured that'd it be nicer if we did this at the same time. After all, it isn't just _our_ room."

Ray smiled. "That's really nice of you two."

"Hey, good first impressions go a long way," Max said. "After all, we are going to be spending quite a bit of time together." He quickly added a chuckle. "So, how should we decide this?"

"How about paper, rock, scissors?" Tyson suggested enthusiastically.

"That's not a bad idea," Ray said, shrugging. It didn't really matter to him which room he got or how they decided.

"No…" said Lee, "How about… _beyblade_?"

At the mention of their favorite sport, everyone nodded quickly without hesitating.

"That's a great idea," said Max. "It not only gives us a good assessment of each others skills, but it'd also be a great way to 'break the ice.'"

Both Lee and Ray wondered what Max meant by 'break the ice' but neither of them had time to ask because Tyson beat them first. So, they decided to drop the question.

"So then, winner chooses first?" Tyson wondered.

Ray nodded. "That's how I would do it."

"All right then, let's do it now!" he declared.

"Wait," Lee injected, "We still have to go and get the rest of our bags. And besides," he looked at Ray who nodded, "we really don't want to keep that kid waiting on us."

"Huh? Kid?" Tyson asked.

"What kid?" Max asked.

"Oh, we just asked this one … _kid_ to watch our stuff while loading our bags here," Ray quickly explained. He hesitated on 'kid' because he wasn't sure if 'guy' was the right word. "In exchange, we'd help him carry his stuff to his room, too."

"What's a kid doing here?" Tyson wondered, looking at Max.

"Well, I guess that as long as you're good at beyblading," Max pondered, "it doesn't really matter how old you are."

Tyson seemed to accept that and decided to drop the subject. "So, you guys need any help? We're already finished with our things."

Max nodded quickly. "Yeah, I have nothing else better to do either."

Ray looked at Lee who nodded. "All right then. It's not much so if we work together."

"All right then, let's go!" Tyson cried, already marching out the door.

* * *

"_So I guess this is my room,"_ Mariah said to herself in Chinese, peeking at her room through the door. Their living room was nice and spacious but the kitchen seemed a little small. Otherwise, there wasn't much she could complain about. At least they had large windows, but sadly, most of the view was blocked by another building. In front of the sofa was a girl with really short, light pink hair, which made Mariah smile even wider. When she turned around timidly at her, Mariah smiled warmly back. "Hi there! Guess we're roommates?"

She smiled weakly and looked away. "Y –yeah."

"I'm Mariah," she introduced, throwing her bags on the floor. "What's yours?"

"It's… it's Matilda," she said, her voice growing even smaller.

Mariah laughed. "No need to be so shy, Matilda. We might as well be friends since we're roommates now. Have the other two arrived yet?"

"N –no," she replied. "I was… the first one here."

"Hmm… oh well!" Without warning, Mariah began unpacking some of the things from her bags and setting up.

"What… what are you doing?" Matilda asked her, half shocked. Of course she knew what Mariah was doing. She just didn't to make herself sound nosy.

"What else, silly?" she asked. "I'm setting up our room!"

"But –but what about the others?"

"Oh yeah… I don't think they'll mind if I just start unpacking some things," she said. "Aren't you going to unpack?"

"I… I don't know…" Matilda said, looking away. "Didn't the Headmaster say-"

"Who _knows_ when they'll get here," Mariah said, dismissing it. "And besides," she decided to add, "it'll just be a few things. But suit yourself."

Matilda blushed furiously and was glad that Mariah was too wrapped up with her things that she didn't notice it. A moment later, she headed back out the door and returned with more boxes. That went on for at least a half hour, her things taking up pretty much half of the living room.

'_Where –where are __**our**__ things going to be?'_ Matilda realized, her mouth dropping as more boxes kept coming in. _'Even __**I**__ think this is a little too much.'_ Afraid that she might be seen gawking, she decided to take out a book from one of her boxes and read until the other two students arrived. _'I just hope… they aren't mad about this….'_

Wrong.

"Did you bring your room or your _house_?" asked a girl sharply. In front of them both was a tall girl with black, sleek, chest length hair. She was eyeing the room like a hawk with her dark green eyes, her frown becoming deeper and deeper with each detail that she took in. Matilda jumped and stood up.

Wondering why the other girl was so angry, Matilda followed her eyes and her own mouth dropped. Mariah had said that she was _unpacking_, not setting up. It was no wonder the new girl was furious. She had been so engrossed with her book that she didn't realize an hour had already passed and all of Mariah's belongings had flooded the entire living room, already making a home for themselves.

"Who's junk is this?" she asked in the same voice, snapping her eyes back and forth between Matilda and Mariah.

At that moment, Matilda was _very_ glad she had waited. She _really_ didn't want to be on that girl's bad side. Her looks were intimidating alone: deep, black eye shadow, a net shirt, and black skirt accompanied by two long stripped black and purple socks.

Matilda glanced nervously at Mariah but she didn't seem to have fazed at all. In fact, Mariah beat her to the answer before she even had a chance to glance at her.

"They're mine," Mariah said evenly. In a sharper tone, she added, "And they're _not_ junk."

"_Oh my god…_."

Matilda snapped her eyes back up to the door and noticed that a wide and shorter girl in bright orange and pink clothes stepped into the room with an older woman, her mother most likely.

The second girl quickly glanced at their new comer and winced. Her bell-sleeved top was an eye-popping orange. Her skirt was a frilly hot pink and the long socks she that she wore were stripped orange and bright pink. _'What an abuse of color,' _she thought. Wincing again, she turned her eyes up to the bright blue eyes filled with rage, ready to explode like a volcano.

"_You_ guys started without _me_?" she almost yelled. Everyone in the room felt the heat instantly rise.

Her mother put a calm hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Darling, keep your voice down," hushed the mother.

"_How_ can I keep it down, mother?" she snapped, throwing her box to the ground. It sounded as if a few things might've broken on impact. "Who's junk is this?"

The first girl smirked. "I told you they were junk."

"They're NOT junk!" Mariah shouted, beet red. "I was just unpacking!"

"_Un_packing?" yelled the first girl, throwing her gym bag to the ground as well. "You just basically took over our room!"

"_This_ is _her _junk?" asked the second girl, snapping her eyes to Mariah with an accusing finger. "This is ridiculous! It's _our_ room! Which part of that can't you understand, you moron?"

Mariah opened her mouth to retort something just as nasty back but the mother beat her to it. "Guinevere-"

"Be quiet, mother!" she yelled, shooting her mother a nasty glare.

'_This is falling apart before it can even __**begin**__,'_ Matilda thought, growing more nervous by the tension in the room. _'Oh, __**why**__ did I have to have such… __**spirited**__ roommates?'_ Matilda tried to suggest talking civilly but she immediately closed her mouth when Guinevere opened her mouth again, shouting a few more things at her mother.

Then the overly loud girl snapped her eyes back to Mariah, her curly, dusty blond hair bouncing somewhat comically. "Repack this stuff now!"

"You can't order me to do that!" Mariah yelled back, shocked by the order.

"So, what? You _expect_ me to live with your pathetic things?" Guinevere asked her. She kicked her box. "I brought _these_ for nothing then?"

The first girl smirked and decided to take a seat across the other pink-haired girl. _'Great, why do all of my roommates love pink?_' she thought with much disgust.

Although she seemed much quieter than the rest of them, she only felt partly sorry for making her feel uncomfortable. However, at the same time, she didn't care. _Why _didn't she tell the moron it was rather rude to set up camp first? But that didn't seem to matter anymore since Guinevere was doing all the yelling. She was going to enjoy the tear by tear on the stupid girl.

"There's plenty more room!" Mariah tried to say, waving her arms around.

The first girl snorted and Matilda winced again.

"WHERE?" Guinevere roared, looking around the room to make her point.

* * *

Tyson gasped desperately for breath, slowly heaving the large box that he and Max were carrying up to the fifth floor. They just passed the third. "Y –you didn't say that –_these _boxes weighed a _ton_, Ray!"

Ray and Lee were carrying an even larger box, though theirs didn't seem to be as heavy as Tyson and Max's since they moved a little faster than them. "I didn't think –they were gonna _be _–this heavy!" Ray said, reaching the top of the fourth floor.

"I'm –I'm sorry," Kenny apologized. They had finally introduced themselves down at the lawn. In his arms was a smaller box. However, from the looks of his red face, it was evident that even Kenny himself wasn't spared. "I –I tried to tell Ray and Lee that they were heavy but-"

"_Tried_ to?" Lee rolled his eyes. His face was a roasted red. "I don't remember you saying they were heavy."

"I _tried_!" he emphasized. "I _really_ did! Look, you don't _have_ to help me. I mean… I was waiting for help from some of the school janitors."

"Have you _seen_ them?" Max groaned, taking another step up. "The ones I've seen so far-" he lifted the box up for better leverage, gasping for more breath at the same time, "all have graying or white hair. They might –argh –they might break their backs carrying these, you know?"

Tyson rolled his eyes as well. "Yeah, what _was_ the school thinking? FINALLY! One more floor!"

"I –I guess you're right about that," Kenny admitted.

"And besides," Tyson added, moaning when he reached the next set of stairs, "since we agreed to help you, we're not going to stop until we've done our job."

Kenny reddened even worse but managed a small grateful smile. "Thanks… Tyson."

"Hey!" Max smiled. "Don't forget about me and Ray and Lee, too! We're all in here together!"

"Yeah," Kenny said, smiling even wider, "I really am grateful for all of your help."

Ray groaned. They were definitely getting their early morning exercises. "My. Pleasure!" He and Lee finally reached the top floor of the building and they fell on top of the box, gasping desperately for air. "What _is_ in here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, just my data servers," Kenny replied casually.

"You're _what?_" Tyson asked, nearly dropping the box.

Ray and Lee pushed their box through the door after sliding Kenny's card through the security scanner.

"My data servers," Kenny repeated. "They keep all of my information on all the beybladers in the world, including their stats, strengths and weaknesses, what bitbeast they have and stuff like that! Huh… why did we stop all of a sudden?"

Tyson and Max seemed to have forgotten how heavy their box was because they stopped in the stairs midway to the fifth floor, their mouths hanging wide open. Lee and Ray were between the doors, looking just as shocked as Tyson and Max.

Tyson gulped. "_All_ of the information-"

"-on _beybladers-_" continued Max.

"-in the _world_?" both Lee and Ray finished.

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" they all yelled, their voices echoing through the stairwell several times.

"We have _got_ to check out how sweet those data are, Kenny," Max said, grinning enthusiastically.

Tyson didn't look as enthusiastic though. He seemed grumpier. "Yeah well, _let's_ get these things up to Kenny's room as fast as we can or it'll crash and burn right here, Max!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," he said, moving again. This time however, they were moving even faster and in no time, they were at the top of the stairs while Kenny was only halfway there. After Max opened the door for Tyson, he quickly ran down to where Kenny was and helped him carry his box up to the top –not without nearly dropping the box however. It was lighter than his and Tyson's, but it was still heavy enough to take Max by surprise.

"Thanks a lot, Max," Kenny said, almost tripping just after they made a sharp left turn. He smiled. He was glad that they were so interested and that it somehow was motivating them to move faster. All they had to do was make one more trip back down to the lawn and bring the last boxes up and they would be done. It had gone a lot faster and more interesting than he had hoped for.

"I still can't believe you have a room _all_ to yourself," Tyson said, sliding the box through the hallway like Ray and Lee were doing. "I mean, you even get your own _private_ bathroom!"

"Yeah…." Even if that was true, Kenny found that living alone was quite… lonely.

"C'mon, Tyson," chuckled Max, "Rooming with me ain't half bad."

Tyson laughed and nodded. "Yep, that's true enough. And now that we have Ray and Lee, it'll be a party!"

Kenny signed inwardly and looked down at the ground. No one seemed to notice.

Meanwhile, Ray chuckled from the front at the thought. "It wouldn't be a bad idea, but Lee and I aren't exactly fond of parties."

"You got that right," Lee growled.

"But that's the _great_ thing about parties," Max insisted. "It's a great way to socialize and meet new people –and _girls_!"

Tyson rolled his eyes and stopped in front of Lee. They finally reached Kenny's room. "Ignore him. He's just started going crazy about girls."

"Oh, like _you_ aren't either," Max retorted. They put the box down and waited for Kenny to open the room when Ray gave him back his card.

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, frowning.

Kenny slid his card and a green light flickered on the scanner. He turned the knob and entered the room, turning on the lights and holding the door for them all.

"No need to get defensive now, Tyson," Max chuckled, waiting for Ray and Lee to slide the box into Kenny's room.

Ray smirked at Lee and he rolled his eyes. Lee knew what that meant. Ray's intuition had been right. They were rooming with that kendo guy and, as Ray had said, they was rather interesting, Lee would give him that much. Although they seemed to be a bit naïve, Lee could tolerate them. They were both very friendly and it was easy to get to know them. And what was even better, because of Ray, they now knew someone who was rather resourceful. So far, their first day at Beyblade Pro Prep was going very well.

"Where should we put this?" Lee asked, ignoring Tyson and Max's bickering.

"Just set it over there with the bigger boxes," Kenny said, nodding to the corner. "Max, put that box on the table in the living room over there." He pointed to the honey oak coffee table that was similarly carved like theirs.

Kenny's room was considerably smaller than the quadruplet rooms, but it seemed to be enough for him and his equipment. Like theirs, he had his own living room as well as a kitchen, though considerable smaller with a dishwasher. And like Tyson had said, he had his own bathroom.

"What about this, Kenny?" Tyson asked, following them in last.

"With Ray and Lee's."

Max sighed, glad that the weight was off of him. "All right, everyone! One more set! Then we got a mini-beyblade tournament to finish!"

Kenny's ears perked up at the mention of beyblade. "Tournament? I didn't know there was a tournament! I'm not ready yet!"

"Not _that_ kind of tournament," Tyson told him, waving his hand to calm the kid down. "It's just, we can't decide how we're going to choose our rooms so we decided to settle it over beyblade."

Max nodded. "Yep, winner chooses first, second place chooses second and well, you should understand the rest."

"Huh…" Kenny rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That sure is… a very _interesting _and diplomatic way of settling things."

"Hey, you want to come watch?" Ray suggested.

Kenny's ears reddened and he began playing with his fingers. "Can –can I? I mean, we only kind of met and stuff and I don't really want to impose on your-"

"What are you talking about?" Tyson wondered, scratching his head. "Quit talking nonsense. You're not imposing on _anyone_, right guys?"

They all nodded firmly.

"Besides," Lee decided to add, "You'll be able to add it to your data collection, right?"

"Y –yes!"

"Then you should come!" Max said, patting Kenny's left shoulders. "Now that we're friends, anyway!"

"F –_friends_?" Kenny, Lee and Ray all asked, very surprised.

"Yep! Friends!" Max chirped. There was a sudden odd silence that fell on the room.

"Well, that was easy," Lee decided to remark.

Tyson blinked but quickly understood. "Man, you guys are funny," he said. He fixed his cap, as if it was off centered. "Of course we're friends. What did you think we were?"

"I didn't think we were at that point yet," Lee said.

"Friends are friends," Max said, cocking his head. "If you're not our friends, then what are you?"

Ray mused over that, unable to hide his smirk. "You got a point there."

Kenny felt his knees shake and uttered strange, incomprehensive sounds. "_F –friends_ huh? I –well, that is I –I don't mean that –_uh…._"

"Then it's official!" Tyson cheered, putting his arm around Kenny's neck, "We're friends! See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kenny still seemed to be in a daze though.

Ray smiled and crossed his arms. "See? I told you he'd be interesting." Everyone but Lee looked at Ray questioningly. Lee however, was hiding his face behind his hand and groaning. "And he even got a friend just like him. I think this will be a very interesting year."

"I'll say," Lee sighed. He shrugged. "Do whatever you guys want."

"C'mon Lee," Max said, grinning widely, "we're not _that_ bad."

He shook his head. "It's not that. You guys are just… too much."

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing?" Tyson inquired with a frown.

Lee smirked and was the first to go out the door. "We'll see," he answered.

Ray chuckled and followed him out. "He'll be fine," he assured them, turning back to their clueless faces. "It's just so sudden."

"Huh? Is it?" Tyson asked, looking at Max. He shrugged.

* * *

"_Well_," Tala said, putting his legs on top of the coffee table, "This room is _definitely _better than last year's dump."

"Hn," Kai agreed, tossing his bag on the dinner table. He quickly strode into bathroom and came back out with an approving nod. "It'll do."

Tala rolled his eyes and stretched himself out further. "Argh, I hate packing and unpacking." Kai couldn't disagree more. "Can't we just live here until we go pro?" Kai shrugged, taking several books out from his box. "I mean, it'd save us _so_ much time and we can always train up in the mountains."

"I really don't want to live in a school for the next several years," Kai stated, examining each book he took out carefully before stacking them neatly on top of each other.

Tala chuckled. "Hmm, I guess you're right. How long _do _you plan on being here anyway?"

"The sooner I go pro, the better," he answered.

Tala pouted and crossed his arms. He was hoping to get more than a sentence out of Kai. "That's going to be tough… considering that we weren't even selected after last year's world championships. No one was…. We'll have to wait another two years before we have any dreams of that happening."

"That'll be more than sufficient time to train," Kai said, putting his next book down and taking another one out.

"Athena Academy was also very tough at Natioanls last year," Tala recalled. "If you hadn't taken the victory from that Melina, we would've lost to a bunch of girls… essentially."

"Our females' abilities have been declining, I heard," Kai decided to say, hearing the whine in Tala's voice for a conversation.

Tala nodded, glad that Kai was catching on. "That's what Mr. Dickenson said, too." They were silent for a moment, ignoring the loud conversations from outside. "They _don't_ do a lot of female beyblading promotions like he says, huh?"

Kai looked up, a blank face on. "Do I look like I care?"

Tala laughed and added a shrug. "I'm just thinking out loud, bro."

"Then think silently –_Tala_!"

Without warning, they both saw a dark, spinning weapon crash through their window, cutting through the sofa where Tala's neck would've been.

"A –a _beyblade?_" Tala cried, his face whiter than usual. He had seen it coming and, without much so much as a second thought, dodged it by rolling down to the floor just right after it cut off a few strands of his hair. It was too close for comfort. "What the hell-?" The beyblade flew out of the sofa and back through the cracked window. "Aw, man! That glass was just newly installed!"

Kai ignored Tala and ran to the window, shocked that it had come from the girl's dormitory, right across from them. _'What the hell was that all about?'_ Kai thought, his rage building. He could care less about the window. That beyblade had nearly killed Tala and possibly even him. Even more annoying, the shattered glass was going to slow down their unpacking. _'Grrr.' _He pounded his fist into the wall beside him. "They're going to pay for these damages!"

"Hell yeah, they are," Tala agreed, going to the window as well. He could hear angry shouts and was glad he wasn't caught up in it.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, shooting your beyblades out like that?" shouted a girl's voice.

"Someone could've been hurt!" This one seemed to be concerned.

"It's her fault!"

"_You_ attacked me _first_!"

"I already warned you!"

"Guinevere! You shouldn't have used your beyblade-"

"SHUT UP MOTHER!"

"What the hell?" Tala asked, frowning harder. "God, what is _wrong_ with them? Why hasn't anyone noticed them at all?"

Kai was wondering the same thing too. He turned back and picked up the phone installed on their wall, ignoring Tala's questioning looks. "Security? We've got an issue."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, what did you think for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Let me know in the review! I love hearing constructive critique and suggestions so, don't be shy! This fanfic (as well as the intended trilogy) was created because of the lack of quality I see in the Beyblade fanfiction community. I hope this fanfic will do it some justice.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as my beta and I edit it.

**Cerulean**


	2. Battle 2

**Battle 2:** **Tactics**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the disappointment! This was _supposed_ to be uploaded a long time ago (my original plan to upload this fanfic bi-weekly). However, for some reason, I couldn't log on for weeks and things happened with my beta and so… here it is, the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

And just a note, in case it isn't obvious: Aleksandr speaks Russian with his wife but English with Kai and Tala. That's why you will see that when he speaks, it's sometimes in Russian and sometimes in English. Anyway, on to the story now!

* * *

"_I __**cannot**__ believe this happened!"_ Tala's mother exclaimed, stepping around the broken glasses. _"Those girls should be __**expelled**__."_ She was a tall woman, and quite stunning, too, with flaming red hair and ocean blue eyes, just like her son. Her long, wavy hair was tied back neatly in a pony tail. _"Alek?"_

"_I just set up an appointment with Boris, Liza,"_ he said, coming into the room. He closed the oak door behind him, unaware that his face was pale despite the presence of the angry red cheeks and neck, matching his clean cut red hair. _"We're waiting for Voltaire to meet up with us so we can go to Boris' office together."_ Aleksandr was a tall man and seemed to be strongly built. He had traces of a growing beard and hairy fingers and arms. Unlike his son, he was wearing a full gray suit.

Tala's mother nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer. _"Are you all right, dear?" _she asked, walking over to him to groom his hair.

"_I'm __**fine**__, mother,"_ Tala replied, walking away when she reached out her hand.

"_But there's a shard of glass in your hair, Tala,"_ she said softly, trying to take it out.

Tala rolled his eyes and ruffled his red hair. _"There, it's gone now."_

Yelizaveta Volkov gave her son a disapproving look but Aleksandr put a firm hand on her shoulder, so she decided to drop the subject.

"_I've also called the school about putting up a new window,"_ Aleksandr informed them, eyes mainly on Kai and Tala. _"They should have one up by tonight."_

"_That's no good,"_ Yelizaveta said, quite dissatisfied. _"Our plane leaves at six o'clock tonight. The most we can do is help them set up their bedrooms."_

"_That's fine,"_ Tala told them, walking back to where Kai was currently leaning. He had his eyes closed, seemingly uninterested in what was happening. Tala, however, betted that Kai was paying very close attention. The vein on his forehead was plainly visible, and it took all of Tala's self-control to keep from laughing.

Yelizaveta eyed her son evenly and then sighed. _"If we're waiting on Voltaire, I'll go and freshen up first,"_ she said, taking her crocodile purse to their bathroom. _"You don't mind, do you, boys?"_

"_No,"_ they replied in unison. It didn't really matter. They were going to hire maids to clean the entire dorm anyway –just in case the janitors might have been slacking off.

* * *

"So… how are you guys going to do this?" Kenny wondered, opening his laptop and turning it on.

"I don't know," Tyson said. "I really didn't think this part through."

"Uh, flip a coin?" Max suggested, turning to Lee and Ray.

"Does it really matter?" Lee asked them, crossing his arms.

They were the only ones in the silver and blue beyblade stadium that morning. Of course, unlike them, most people were making themselves at home in preparation for the new school year, so it was completely deserted in the large stadium.

"This stadium is quite modern," Kenny remarked, patting the blue bleacher on which he was sitting. He pressed the seat, making a mark on the cushion. It wasn't the only thing that was new that year. New beystadiums had been just installed that summer, clean and silver, begging for people to play in them. The walls were painted white with black motifs of beyblades and beybladers, bit beasts and audiences, all cheering on a beybattle. Anyone could've heard the excitement in there. "And quite comfortable, too, I might add. I can't wait to start training and competing against the other schools."

Ray chuckled from the beydishes where the rest of them were. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kenny."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked, obviously clueless.

"You mean you don't know?" Ray wondered. His roommate shook his head.

"We still have to battle our way to the top," Max told him, shrugging and giving Tyson a hopeless look.

"What? What do you mean we still have to beybattle our way to the _top_?" Tyson cried.

"If you want to compete _officially_," Max further explained. "Otherwise, everyone else just does it for practice and experience."

"Even _if_ I was specially recruited?" Tyson asked again, his voice high. They all nodded simultaneously. "But there's over _five hundred_ people here!"

"That's why BPP is really competitive and selective," Kenny explained. He reddened when they all looked at him expectantly, so he quickly typed in his computer before he turned his laptop screen to them, showing them several graphs. There was one pie chart with all the students at BPP, from grades seven through twelve, exactly three hundred and seventy six students. The other two hundreds were graduates of the school that remained on campus, hoping to become pro. "Everyone here wants to beyblade professionally, but not everyone fits that profession. That's why it's a school hybrid for students like us who are still too young to be considered adults. As for those who are older…"

"They dedicate all their time to beyblading," Lee finished, looking up from the graphs.

"That's right," Kenny nodded, taking his screen back. "At least a quarter of the people here are eighteen years or older."

"Oh I get it," Tyson said, making the 'aww' look. "It's because the National Beyblade League say we have until twenty-three to go Pro, right?" They all nodded.

"That's interesting though," Ray said, thinking out loud to himself. "That's still an awful lot of people hoping to become pro considering that no one was recruited from here last year."

"Yeah, but that's normal," Kenny said. "Twenty years ago, no one was chosen for _five_ world tournaments. One year is normal. I'm sure that last year, they were only testing the waters."

Lee frowned calculatingly, "Then that means –"

"That in the next world tournament, those that participated in last year's tournament might get chosen," Max said, realizing the implications. "They want to see how those people improve."

"That'd be my guess as well," Kenny said, nodding.

"You mean I _have_ to _be_ here for the next _six_ years of my life?" Tyson cried. He took his cap off and ruffled his hair in frustration. He hadn't planned on being in school for the next six years of his life. He had hoped that once he got to BPP, he would already _be_ at the top. However, _now_ he had to battle his way there. And for once, Tyson almost doubted whether or not he could even make it to the top with nearly four hundred students right above him.

"We're only _thirteen,_ Tyson," Max said, shaking his head. "If we were in a regular school, it'd be the same."

"Yeah but… I'm just too tired of school!" he moaned, sitting down on the cold platform. No one told him this was going to happen. It looked like going pro would require more work than he had anticipated.

"If you ask me, it's not such a bad idea," Kenny decided to say, turning red again when they all turned back to him. "I mean, if we didn't get any kind of education, what would happen to us if we didn't go pro? There's going to be a _lot_ of unemployed and uneducated people in the real world." He added a shrug and sighed, seeing that he was getting too much attention again. "Beyblading isn't what it was used to be anymore."

They certainly couldn't disagree with that last statement. Sighing, Tyson decided to go back to the original question: "So then, how do you guys want to pair up?"

"Well, I definitely don't want to 'blade against Tyson yet," Max told them. "We know each other's moves too well."

Lee nodded and crossed his arms. "Ray and I are the same."

"Then that settles it," Tyson said, getting up and putting his cap back on. "Ray, I challenge you!"

"Oh wait!" Kenny cried, typing furiously on his laptop. "I have to get ready first!"

Ray partly ignored Kenny since he was surprised Tyson was so eager. "Huh? Why?"

"Heh," Tyson flicked his nose almost arrogantly and pulled his gloves on tighter. "I may not know a lot, but I've heard of your name before. You, Lee, and Mariah are the top three in China and all of East Asia. More over…" he chuckled almost mischievously, "you have Driger, one of Dragoon's top three rivals. Let's see if you live up to your name as Champion of the East."

Lee smirked. "You're asking to get your butt kicked, Tyson."

"Ha, _we'll_ see who gets to kick whose butt," he replied, smirking back.

Ray's surprised look quickly turned into a smile. "I accept your challenge, Tyson Kinomiya. I've always been curious about the Japanese International Champion ever since you took that title and maintained it for two consecutive years. _This _should be interesting, for both me and Driger."

"Then it's settled?" Max asked. "Champions verses champions!"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kenny told them. _'Gosh, this is so awesome! I never thought that I'd personally witness two great beybladers in action like this! What's even better is that Dragoon and Driger haven't battled each other in over a__** thousand years**__! No doubt this is going to be a __**great**__ battle to remember!'_

"I volunteer to be the announcer!" Max declared, running up to the platform with a grin. He held a fake microphone in his hand.

"Then I guess I'm refereeing," Lee sighed, going up between Ray and Tyson, standing right in front of Kenny's webcam.

In a deep voice, Max talked through his fake microphone, "Welcome everyone to this spectacular mini-tournament that will determine who gets to choose the room to our dorm first. First up is two-time champion of the Japanese International Beyblade Tournament, Tyson Kinomiya! And facing Tyson today is no other than Ray Li Jin from China, or better known as the Champion of the East! Who will take first place today, folks? Only time will tell!"

Lee resisted another eye rolling. He raised his hand. "Ready?" Ray put his red yin and yang bandana on and tied it tightly around his forehead. Then he attached his white beyblade into his blue launcher. Finally, he readied himself before Lee set them off. Tyson, meanwhile, pulled his blue fingerless gloves on tighter and fixed his cap ritually just before he matched Ray's beyblade and launcher action for action. "Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Ray pulled their ripcords fiercely at the same time, each of their beyblades hitting one another in midair. Sparks flared as both of the beyblades fell to the stadium as if to take a breath before Tyson quickly sent Dragoon on the offensive. Ray reacted defensively as Dragoon pursued Driger around the large silver stadium.

"Quit running away, Ray," Tyson said, smirking. "You'll never defeat me this way."

Ray returned the smirk back equally. "Hasty, aren't we Tyson?"

"Ha, the battle is just starting," he said. He thrust his finger ahead of him, pointing right at his opponent's beyblade. "Dragoon! Attack!"

Ray was taken slightly by surprise. He would've never guessed that even without Dragoon's finishing attacks, it still packed a lot of power in it. Tyson's speed had improved over the summer because it was never that fast, since he last watched the finals anyway. Quickly, Ray yelled, "Driger, don't give in!"

Dragoon pressed its attack harder after Ray's command, going in right for the kill. Driger responded just as aggressively to Ray's words. In one thrust, Dragoon was thrown back far enough that it nearly flew out of the stadium. It recovered, but not without losing its balance for a few seconds.

"Whoa, Ray's Driger just completely threw Tyson's beyblade back with his counterattack!" Max cried, jaws dropping. He has never seen anyone do that to Tyson's beyblade before, except for his'.

Tyson frowned, troubled by the counter. Ray smirked. "Go, Driger, attack!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, blown away that Driger was incredibly faster than the first time. "Attack as well!"

Their beyblades clashed once again, only it was a lot more powerful this time. Everyone in the stadium felt the floor rumble beneath them from the pressure of the two beyblades and the friction of their attack rings. The battle was heating up and neither of the bladers was giving in without a fight. Dragoon however, was losing ground.

Max was so focused on the match that he forgot to announce what was going on. Making this fake microphone again, he said loudly, "Their beyblades are going head to head once again and Tyson is being pushed back! Tyson, what will you do?"

Not that he needed Max to remind him of that fact. Ray was a lot better and more powerful in person than he had appeared on T.V. His mental and physical beyblade skills were top notch, just as good as a few pros he'd come across earlier in his life. And Tyson had thought that _he _was good. There was only one option left. "Dragoon! Storm Attack!"

A brilliant, blue ray of light began shining from the center of Tyson's beyblade. In mere seconds, an azure dragon materialized and let out a loud roar, shaking them to their very bones. In one swift swing of its arms and body, strong winds gathered around it and before anyone could blink, Dragoon was gone and all that was left was a dangerous, gray twister, heading right for Driger.

"It looks like Tyson is looking to end this quick!" Max announced.

"It ain't over just yet!" Ray told them. He threw his hand in front of him and pointed at Dragoon's attack, yelling, "Driger, Gatling Claw!"

In a flash, Driger emerged from Ray's beyblade and roared just as powerfully as Dragoon. Seeing its rival, Dragoon didn't wait for Driger and attacked first. Driger was quick as ever, however, and followed up with Ray's orders just as Dragoon went in for it. Driger attacked Dragoon head on, sending electrifying sparks flying in all directions. Lee jumped back, a spark of electricity nearly shocking him where his right foot last was. It left a darkened dent.

"This is amazing!" Kenny cried, trying to ignore his hair that was obstructing his view. "Ray and Tyson's power levels are going off the charts!"

"Wow, check it out!" Max cried. "Tyson is making a comeback by pushing Driger back with his Storm Attack!" How was Ray going to comeback that, Max wondered? He quickly glanced at Ray and noticed that he was looking rather calm. _'Huh? He's not worried?'_ Max was temporarily distracted, so by the time he heard a sharp bang against the beydish, Driger was sent flying into the air. "Oh!" he realized, the beyblade zipping across his eyes.

Lee was shocked, his eyes nearly falling out of its sockets. "Ray, no!"

"I win," Tyson said, grinning confidently.

Ray snapped his eyes to his flying beyblade. "Not yet," he said, sounding very sure of himself. "Driger!" On Ray's command, his beyblade switched directions midair and safely landed back in the dish, much to Tyson's surprise and disappointment.

As soon as Driger had hit the edge of the beystadium, it assaulted Dragoon with a series of brutal slams, each new hit harder and faster than the last. The shocked silence of his audience was more than enough to tell him he had had caught them all off guard. Tyson especially, since he could not react fast enough.

"Ah!" Kenny exclaimed in awe. "That's _brilliant!_"

Ray grinned, glad that someone had recognized what he had done.

"What the? How is he doing it?" Tyson cried. He had tried to get Dragoon out of that situation by maneuvering it away. However, Ray and Driger were already onto him and did not allow him to move away from their cycle of vicious attacks. He tried fighting back, but Dragoon and he were running out of energy, and worse, time. Several more attacks like that and they'd be out of the dish. _'Argh, Ray definitely lives up to his title, that's for sure!'_

"This battle is just about over!" Ray told him. He looked over at Tyson who was grinding his teeth. "I'll give you points for keeping this beybattle interesting, Tyson. However, official tournament or not, I'm going to win!"

"Not if I can help it!" Tyson told him. He turned back to his beyblade. "Dragoon, let's finish this up with a Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

'_What? __**Again**__? Didn't he learn the first time?' _Ray thought, frowning. Tyson wasn't going to win, even if that new special attack was even stronger than the last one. Ray knew it."Driger, stop him with your strongest Gatling Claw now!"

Driger's speed increased so much that it was nearly invisible. If it weren't for the shattered path that Driger made in the beydish, it would've been hard to track his movements. The last attack sent Dragoon flying out of the dish like a comet and into one of the pillars of the stadium. And like Ray had told Tyson, he won.

"And the winner is Ray Li Jin!" Max declared. He held Ray's hand up as if he had won a real tournament. "That last attack was totally wicked, Ray!"

Ray gave Max a smile before he walked to where Tyson was. He was stunned, his eyes on his beyblade that was still spinning angrily in the pillar. "Not bad, Tyson," Ray said, holding out his hand. "Though you could use more work on planning your attacks."

'_Planning my attacks?' _thought Tyson. _'What dose he mean by that? I thought my attacks were fine….' _Tyson's dazed expression quickly disappeared and he grinned. "Guess I have a lot to work on this year, huh?"

"No hard feelings?" Ray wondered.

"Of course not, pal," he said, chuckling and putting his arms behind his neck. "I gave it my best shot. _However_," he called his beyblade back and noted how hot it was; he just didn't show it, "I won't lose to you next time, _especially _if I am to make it to the top."

Lee smirked. He highly doubted that. As good as Tyson was, he was way too hasty and that left too many holes. Against someone like Ray, Lee could tell Tyson would never win. He would need to train more, and harder too. "I told you, you wouldn't beat Ray."

"Whatever," Tyson said, flicking his nose into the air once again. "I'd totally win if it was a best two out of three!"

Ray only smirked. He highly doubted that. Tyson's skills, as he just assessed, were nowhere near top-ten quality. He would have to work hard on perfecting them, and even then, Ray wasn't sure if Tyson would ever be ready. _'Why would Dragoon choose him, of all people?'_ he wondered silently.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Max cried, running to where they were. "Lee and I still need to finish our beybattle. Then Ray has to face one of us."

"And besides," Lee decided to add, coming up to them, "if we end up beyblading all day, we'll never be able to unpack."

Tyson chuckled nervously and scratched his right cheek. "Heh, guess you're right about that." It would be really troublesome if they started school and none of them had unpacked. Tyson crossed his arms and smiled widely. "Well then! I get to be the announcer this time!"

Ray smiled and decided he'd pass up being the referee to Tyson. He decided to go over and sit with Kenny at the bleachers. "Great game, Ray," Kenny said, his cheeks a bit pink. "That was a great demonstration of offensive and defensive techniques."

"It's nothing, really," he said, pinking a bit too.

"_Nothing_?" Kenny nearly cried, hearing Tyson referee. "There aren't a lot of people in my data that can adapt to your style very well." He turned back to the beybattle, where Lee was attacking the more defensive Max at the center of the beydish. "Most people are like Tyson or Lee: offensive or even raw power. But, as for you and Max, you both use less popular tactics and still manage to win beybattles. It goes without saying that it takes a lot skill and dedication to pull it off well. No wonder you're number one in East Asia."

Ray gave Kenny a calculating look but smiled when he seemed nervous from the staring. "You mean you didn't know all of this before?"

"Uh well… that is… it's not that I _didn't _know," Kenny said, looking down. "I knew about all your stats and stuff but… seeing you all battle live is a completely different experience. You can only analyze so much from data and numbers."

Ray smiled again and retuned his attention back to Lee who seemed to be having a hard time breaking Max's defenses. Max, on the other hand, was having a _great_ time making Lee struggle against his hard shell. "Honestly, I still think I have a long way to go," Ray told him. "That's why I came here."

Kenny looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"All, if not most, of the world's future top beybladers are gathered in this very school," he explained, very serious now. "This is the place where I need to perfect and master Driger before I can even have a chance at going Pro."

'_Becoming pro…'_ thought Kenny, turning his attention back to the beybattle. Galeon's attack kept rebounding and with each rebound, he saw that Lee got more and more frustrated. _'Is everyone here keen on becoming pro?'_

"What will Lee do, ladies and gents?" Tyson announced. "It seems Lee is having a frustrating time with Max's usual defensive tactics!"

Max chuckled lightly, his arms behind his neck. "C'mon, Lee, I would've thought you put up a better beybattle than this." The battle was dragging on very uninterestingly.

Lee groaned, unaware that his fists were balled tightly. "This is my first time coming across a defensive 'blader," he explained. Then again, it sounded more like an excuse. No matter how much he kept attacking, Galeon was unable to do much damage to Max's beyblade. Even after all of his attacks, Draciel wasn't even fazed. "Argh! What am I doing wrong? Why can't I do any damage to you?"

Ray frowned and yelled, "C'mon Lee! Who cares if he's a defensive beyblader? Every beyblade has a weakness!"

Ray's words were enough to knock Lee back into reality. Looking back to his friend, he realized that Ray was right. His head and frustrations were finally cleared. "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't make any difference what his tactic is; it's still a beyblade! Galeon! Keep up the attacks!"

'_That's right, Lee,'_ Ray agreed, smiling approvingly, _'keep it up. It may be strong, but even the strongest beyblade in the world can't handle relentless attacks like that.'_

"So you've finally got your head cleared?" Max asked him, still grinning. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you're a tad too late. Draciel, let's go! Gather your waves now!"

Lee sneered widely. "I was hoping you'd do that soon! Galeon, Black Lightning Attack!"

"Oh boy, this isn't good," Kenny said, typing furiously into this computer. He recorded Lee's special attack and measured it just as it exploded with sparks.

Ray nodded. "Not for Max that is. Galeon is also a thunder type bitbeast. Draciel is a water type. There's no way –"

"Just what I thought you'd do," Max said, rubbing his nose triumphantly.

"What?" they all gasped.

Max raised his right hand into the air and yelled, "Draciel, Gravity Control!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Draciel pulled the water back in and created a vortex around itself so that it became an electrifying typhoon. Galeon was unable to retreat and, with its black lightning still sparking, it was sucked into the vortex. Lee's beyblade was at Max's complete mercy, spinning helplessly inside it, taking both Draciel's and its own attacks. When the water disappeared, Lee's beyblade fell to the platform, lifeless.

Max rubbed his nose once again as Tyson declared him as the winner. "Hehe, a win for Max Mizuhara!"

"Wow, that was a great display of using your opponent's attacks against them, just like Ray!" Kenny cried, oblivious to Ray and Lee's shocked faces.

"I… I _lost_?" Lee said, falling to his knees. Ray uncrossed his arms and ran up to where Lee was, concerned completely written all over his face.

Meanwhile, Tyson and Max were doing a victory dance, hugging one another in the end. "That last attack was wicked cool, Max!" Tyson praised.

"Aw shucks, Tyson," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"When did you come up with it?" Tyson asked eagerly, fisting his hands. "It's the first time I've seen you use it!"

"_Actually_," he said, waving up a finger, "I came up with it after you took that title away from me this summer and I've been perfecting it ever since so that I could use it on you in our next tournament! But… I guess I got a bit carried away there and ruined the surprise."

"No way!" Tyson cried. Losing to Ray was one thing, but seeing Max improve drastically was another. _Now _he couldn't lose. Even Tyson could tell that there was no way his Dragoon would've ever over come such a powerful attack. _'Man, I knew I shouldn't have slacked off this summer!' _he thought. At his rate, he was going to fall behind really quick. "I _really _need to catch up now!"

"Yep," Max agreed, his voice ringing of laughter, "You better catch up or else!"

"Why…? I had the advantage!"

Being reminded of Lee's existence again, they stopped goofing around and became serious. He was obviously taking it hard and Ray looked lost for words. Feeling partly responsible, Max took it upon himself to say something to the poor guy.

"You shouldn't always rely on elements as your main advantage," Max said, crouching down to Lee's level. He held out his hand to him. "I learned that the hard way. Good game, Lee! That was a lot of fun!"

Lee looked up and saw Max's hand. Behind him were Tyson and… Ray…

"_You want to go to __**America**__?" Lee asked him, shocked by his sudden proposition. He had come to get Ray for dinner when his friend suddenly declared to him from the treetop that he was going to attend Beyblade Pro Prep in America. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't take their offer?"_

"_I know, but…" Ray looked west almost nostalgically, where the sun was just setting over their small village, "I don't think we're going to get any stronger by remaining here."_

"_What do you mean?" Lee asked him, his voice rising. "We're already the Champions of East –"_

"_That's exactly my point, Lai," Ray said, interrupting him. "But that isn't enough for me. If you and Mao want to remain here with the others, then I won't force you two to go with me."_ _He got up and jumped down from the tree, giving his best friend a hard look. "However, I will go, no matter what you two say. I don't want to be just Champion __**of East Asia**__. I want to be a champion of the __**world**__ and fight along side other beybladers that share this passion. I want to beyblade professionally and –"_

"_If you want to do that, why can't you just do it here?" Lee asked him. At that time, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ray wasn't making any sense to him. What didn't China have? "We got our own agencies!"_

"_Because I already defeated everyone here," Ray explained calmly. "There are plenty of people out there that may be better than us, even China. I want to seek out those people, Lai. Please understand."_

_At the time, Lee didn't understand and, secretly, he didn't want to. Going so far away from home seemed like a stupid idea. What did America have that China didn't? Why was Ray dissatisfied with his life in their small village? Lee wished he knew. But Lee and Mariah transferred anyway, not for the school, but for Ray, for their unity and their friendship. _

And now, Lee was beginning to see what Ray had meant that day. "I… I understand now," Lee said, getting up to his feet.

"Huh?" asked Max, looking clueless as he followed him. "What are you talking about, Lee?"

Lee managed a smile and shook Max's hand. "That was … a good game indeed. Thanks a lot, Max. I learned something important today."

"Uh, you bet! I guess," he quickly added, still a little confused.

'_And thank you, Ray,'_ he added silently, knowing his best friend wouldn't hear it. He'd have to thank him somehow, someday. _'Thank you for showing me the light. I understand what you meant that day now. I will train even harder from now on.'_ As if reading his best friend's mind, Ray gave him a knowing smile, much to Lee's confusion.

* * *

"That is completely unacceptable!" Mr. Dickenson cried, standing up in his chair. "We cannot expel two students that hold so much potential!"

"Is it because they hold _that_ much potential, or is it because they're females?" Yelizaveta wondered snappishly.

Mr. Dickenson frowned very hard. "The former, although I must say you're getting very controversial, Mrs. Volkov."

"Am I?" she asked, not appearing surprised at all.

They had been arguing for the last half-hour inside Headmaster Boris' office. Boris was sitting at his desk, Mr. Dickenson was sitting in a chair next to Boris, and the family and girls were all sitting in front of them. The first fifteen minuets before that had been explanations from the four girls about what exactly had happened prior to the 'accident.' Mariah and Guinevere were shocked to find out that they had nearly killed one of Beyblade Pro's top beybladers, Tala Volkov, and had apologized sincerely to the family, including Tala and Kai, who were also in the Headmaster's office. That wasn't enough for the parents and grandparent, however. They wanted both of the girls expelled for excessive force and attempted murder.

"_My_ son could've been killed, Stanley," Yelizaveta snarled. "I only have _one_ son and if _anything_ was to happen to him…." Her lips shook and she could not finish that sentence.

"Tala would've died if he had not moved in time," Aleksandr finished for her. "How can our children be safe if you allow such violent behaviors to be the role models of your female student body?"

"I can assure you both that it was not the case," Mr. Dickenson said, nodding to both Mariah and Guinevere. They were pale and had become even paler when the families wanted both of the students expelled, adding the fact that they could've been legally charged as well. They were lucky the family didn't want to press charges as that would've been too troublesome and settled for expulsion instead. And that was still too much.

Mr. Dickenson knew and understood that everything had been an accident –well, _technically_, 'provoked' accident, but he still couldn't bear to lose such talents. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. Mariah, he might be able to save. He strongly believed she shouldn't be getting the same punishment as Guinevere. As for Guinevere… her actions that day had showed them how much a threat she could be to other students. And as sad as he was, he may not be able to negotiate for her stay.

"Not the case?" Tala spat. "They completely overacted!"

"That, I will not argue with," Mr. Dickenson admitted. "However, such a sentence seems to be too strong for Miss Wong."

Mariah looked up, both surprised and happy that the old man was sticking up for her. However, no one noticed that Guinevere's eyes were big when her name was mentioned. Tears were evident and her mother squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Yelizaveta glowered at the old man and snapped her cold blue eyes to the Headmaster. "_Boris?_" She was very frustrated that Mr. Dickenson wasn't budging. Her patience was thinning.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. _'Honestly, the school has barely begun and we have students already trying to tear out each other's throats.' _He decided to put his hands together calmly on top of his desk and looked at Tala's parents. "I understand what you mean, Mr. and Mrs. Volkov. Even after I _specifically_ stated that students wait for each other before unpacking."

Mariah played with her fingers in her seat, growing more and more nervous as her Headmaster spoke each of his words. She didn't want to be expelled before she could even start school. If she were, there was no way she could face herself, much less go back to China and face her village. And worse, she wouldn't _be_ near Ray and would dearly miss Lee as well. They came in together and would leave together. That was their promise.

"I'm sorry," she said, when the room was silent again. "I didn't think it'd be such a big deal –"

"You didn't think all right," Carla snarled. Carla had been the third girl to arrive and the first girl to point out the wrongs Mariah had done. Although she wasn't in as much trouble as Mariah and Guinevere, she was still pissed off that she was spending her morning in the Headmaster's office with angry parents and a grandfather over something in which she was only partially involved. "Inconsiderate brat," she muttered under her breath.

"I _heard_ that, y'know?" Mariah growled.

"Ladies, _please_," Boris said, rubbing his temples again, "_this _is not the time to be catty."

Mariah opened her mouth to protest but decided to hold her tongue. She was already in enough trouble as it was. The room soon fell silent again, so Guinevere snapped her red, angry eyes to her mother. Seeing it, she nodded and cleared her throat. She didn't realize how dry it had gotten.

"Headmaster Boris," Guinevere's mother began, "on behalf of my daughter and our family, I am truly sorry for this disturbance. But _please_, please do not expel my daughter. She has always dreamed of becoming a professional beyblader and has worked ever _so_ hard on coming here. Now that she is here, I don't want her dreams to be shattered."

Kai snorted but didn't say anything.

Boris sighed again and leaned forward on his desk. "Mrs. Harrison, as much as I would _hate_ to throw away such _talent_… from the looks of things… since your child attacked first, she has the biggest weight on her shoulders than the rest of the girls."

Guinevere's expressionless face broke into a shattered one. Her tears began to fall. "I didn't even kill anyone!" she yelled. She was shaking now, her breathing fast and hoarse. "Why are you expelling me and not her?" she demanded, pointing a finger at Mariah.

Mariah bit her lips and looked down at her feet, too ashamed to even face anyone anymore. Boris, however, did not appreciate her tone of voice. "Do I need to repeat your mistake, young lady?"

"It's not fair!" she screamed, heaving for air. Too angry and hurt, she covered her face. "It's not fair, mother!"

Her mother hushed her. "Just let me take care of it, princess."

"What have you done right?" she cried, turning her anger to her. "He's not even listening to you!"

Her mother quickly turned back to the Boris, desperate. "Headmaster-"

"Accident or not, I cannot find any logical reason to dismiss this as _nothing,_" Boris answered, tired of the conversation already. "My mind is made up."

Mr. Dickenson looked over to Boris. "Headmaster, you _can't_ be seri–"

Boris held up his hand, silencing him. "Yes, I am, Stanley. Broken rules must be met with consequences, whether I like it or not."

"No! Coach Dickenson!" Guinevere looked over to him, begging him with her eyes. "Please, you're the only one that can help me now! Please, please, _please _don't expel me! I'll do anything!"

Mr. Dickenson heaved a sigh and looked away sadly. When it was evident that there was nothing that even _he _could do, Guinevere wailed loudly, making several people wince. "WHY? WHY?" she demanded to know.

"This is for the safety of all of our students," Boris said unsympathetically. "Therefore, I hereby declare that you are expelled."

That was Guinevere's last straw. With a loud scream of hatred for everyone, she dashed out of the room, wailing at the top of her lungs. Her mother got up and was right behind her, begging her to stop and calm down. Her cries echoed through the hall until they were pretty sure she was out of the building.

When all was quiet again, Boris sighed for the third time and returned his attention to the bright, pink-haired girl. "As for Mariah Wong… although your actions weren't as strong as Miss Harrison's –"

"Oh god, please don't expel me as well!" Mariah gasped, her heart furiously pounding her ribcage. "There has to be _something_ that I can do! Again," she turned to the Hiwataris and Volkovs, "I am _really, really sorry! _But _please, PLEASE _don't expel me!" she cried, turning back to Mr. Dickenson and the Headmaster. "You can give me bad marks, or –or you can even have me sleep outside –" Mariah knew that she was desperate, coming up with whatever possible solution that popped up into her mind at that moment, as long as they were interested, she knew she had a chance, "or anything! Just… just –just don't expel me! _Please!_"

'_What is with everyone interrupting me today?'_ Boris thought, annoyed. The thought repeated itself relentlessly until Mariah had stopped talking. "I'm afraid –"

"Boris," Mr. Dickenson said, turning back to him, "Can't we give her a lesser sentence?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat. "I don't think I can give you an answer, Stanley. It depends if the Hiwataris and Volkovs are willing to listen."

Mr. Dickenson turned to them, desperate as well. "May I give you all a reasonable proposal?" They all exchanged glances, half of them interested. Mr. Dickenson took the silence as a 'yes.' So, taking a deep breath, he said, "I propose that Mariah do two-hundred hours of community service as a lesson for her actions. Until then, she cannot be ranked and beyblade in official tournaments."

Mariah's eyes widened, mouthing a shocked 'two-hundred.' It didn't seem like a lot, but divide that by two hours each day and it became a total of a hundred days –which was _long_. Very, _very_ long. The school year would already be half over by the time she could beyblade officially again. By then, Lee and Ray would already be at the top while she would only be catching up. But still… it was better than being expelled.

"The proposal isn't bad," Voltaire admitted. "However, it isn't enough for nearly taking a life."

"Then what is it that you all would like?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

Tala smirked, a light bulb turning on in his head. "How about this? As part of her community service… she'll have to clean our dorm at least twice a week." Hearing this, his friend and his family all gave him very confused looks.

"What?" Mariah cried, nearly jumping out of chair. "I _can't_ do that! I'm not some maid that picks up after people's trash!"

"I don't believe you're in a position to be very picky, Miss Wong," Boris said coldly. Mariah pursed her lips and looked down at her hands. "Mr. Tala Volkov, please explain your reasons."

"You're going to be doing pretty much the same thing with other 'community services,'" Tala stated coolly. "At least, with the ones around this perimeter anyways." He shrugged. "It isn't illegal, is it?" he asked the two in charge of the school.

Boris had a smirk on but quickly erased it off. "No, I don't believe so. Since those under the age of sixteen are not allowed to leave this property after six o'clock without supervision … Miss Wong's work would mainly consist of cleaning, copying files, labeling, and all sorts of tedious things for our teachers and offices. It's pretty much the same, really. Not a bad idea at all, Mr. Volkov."

"I don't like it," Kai stated, blunt as ever.

Tala leaned in closer to him and muttered under his breath, "Dude, what are you saying?"

"I should be asking you a similar question: what are _you_ thinking?" Kai snarled.

Tala shrugged but couldn't hide his mischievous sneer. "I'm _trying_ to save money."

"When have you _ever_ thought of saving money?" Kai growled.

"Since I've been told many times to be more conservative with it?" he said, winking at Kai and his family. "_Hello_? I'm trying to cut the bad habit here!"

"That's _not _how you save money," Kai snapped. "Why don't you cut the act?"

"Is there anything we can help you with, Mr. Kai Hiwatari and Mr. Tala Volkov?" Mr. Dickenson asked. "Perhaps you should discuss it with us so we can help you decide?"

Tala blushed furiously and shook his head. "Uh no, nothing at all, coach. We're just… a little undecided right now. Can we get back to you both on this?"

Mr. Dickenson sighed. "I suppose so. Boris?"

The Headmaster nodded approvingly. "Of course. However, we still haven't decided Miss Wong's fate yet."

The family all nodded. "I have no objections if Aleksandr and Yelizaveta have none," Voltaire said. "This is dragging on longer than I would like it to, honestly."

"Fine, we will comply with this compromise," Aleksandr said when he got the nod from his wife. "However… if anything like this should happen again, we won't be so flexible."

"Good," Boris said, finally smiling. The conference was finally over. "As for the both of you," he turned to Carla and Matlida, freezing them both in their places, "Since one was part of the provocation while the other _failed_ to _speak_ up to stop the provocation, I am putting you both in four weeks of rigorous training to teach you two about learning when the keep your mouths shut and when to open it. You're all dismissed now."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's finally done! How did you like it? I'm a bit nervous… since there were so little feedback from chapter one (I am also missing two review promises; you know who you are). So, leave comments about what you liked, didn't like and any suggestions are very welcomed. Otherwise, see you all in the next chapter!

Cerulean


	3. Battle 3

**Battle 3:** **Tension**

**a/n:** Hello everyone, I am back with yet, another beyblade chapter. Sorry for the lateness but my beta had some real life issues. Remember, Ray's Chinese name is 'Li,' Lee's is 'Lai,' and Mariah's is 'Mao.'

**A Couple of Notes to Keep in Mind:**

_These were raised by my beta:_

_-Aren't Lee and Mariah siblings?_ No. Even if they share the same last name (or so says Wiki), it doesn't necessarily mean they are siblings. They could be cousins since they're from the same village, but never once in the manga or anime series was this ever mentioned, much less hinted at. Therefore, no, they are _not_ siblings. They could be from the same clan or family but no, they never are or will they ever be siblings.

_-Why did Ray say Max and Tyson were 'Americans' when they're of Japanese ethnicity?_ Because they didn't grow up in Japan. Simple as that. Internationally, regardless of your race or ethnicity, where you grow up is your national identity, even though you may not associate with it. Yes, even if they are Japanese. I know, it makes no sense but when it comes to anything international, it makes the most sense and makes everything less confusing.

* * *

"Hey, Kai! KAI!" Tala kept calling Kai's name, hoping that he would stop his rampage across the green lawn. From his silence, it was obvious that Kai was furious with him. "C'mon, Kai, wait up!"

Kai snapped around and Tala nearly rammed into him. "_What?_" he seethed.

Tala heaved a sigh. He knew what he was getting himself into when he suggested Mariah clean their room as community service. He just didn't think it'd be so obvious. And more importantly, that Kai would be so furious with him. "Look, I know why you're angry-"

"_Do_ you?"

Tala put up his hands, on guard. Kai's cold words were worse than his Wolborg's attacks. "Dude, we've been friends since grade school?" Kai snapped back around and began stomping away again, ignoring the look his grandfather was giving him. Tala sighed. "Look, I know you're a private person and all-"

"Then you would _know_ I don't appreciate people going through my things-"

"I don't _think_ she would want to go through _our_ things after this-"

Kai snapped back around again, frustrated at his friend's light words as if everything was a joke. A maid was fine, totally fine. They were _guys_ after all. And although Kai preferred to be neat and tidy, Tala was a completely different story. The poor guy's room would look like a typhoon had hit if the maids didn't clean his room by the end of the week. However….

"Look," he began, trying to be calm, "I just don't like the idea of a _girl_ coming over _twice_ a week and … _touching _things."

Tala had to roll his eyes. He just had to. "My _god, _Kai, you have _got_ to learn to let go!"

Kai decided he wasn't even going to touch that subject. "I just don't like it, okay? End of story."

"But-"

Kai turned around for the last time and headed in the opposite direction of the Hiwatari Hall. "If _you_ insist on having her come over to clean our stupid dorm, I'm getting myself a single!" The threat should've been a good wake up call. He was tired of arguing with Tala, knowing he wasn't exactly listening.

"_Well, would you look at that, dear?"_ Yelizaveta said, looking lovingly at her husband. _"Our boys are hardly young men, and they're already fighting over a girl!"_

Tala growled and glowered at his mother. Did they chase Kai out with him as well? He didn't remember seeing them run out with him. "Mother. Please. That is so not the case."

She laughed heartily while her husband smirked. Voltaire decided to shake his head instead before he received a ring from his cell phone_. _Crossing her arms, she said, _"Let's see, one boy wants a girl to come over to 'clean' his room –is this how you youngsters do it nowadays?"_ She tried doing the quote-end-quote with her fingers. _"__**However**__, his roommate doesn't want to see the girl and threatens to leave. Yep, you're both fighting over a girl all right."_

Tala sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands into the air while his mother laughed some more, obviously enjoying the teasing.

Aleksandr nudged his wife softly with a firm look. _"I believe our son is embarrassed enough with all the exaggerations, Liza."_

Yelizaveta cocked her head to the side, a forced smile on her face. _"I don't think 'exaggerations' is the right word, dear. Perhaps you should remember to do your part of the job and teach him a thing or two about being a bit too willful."_

Just as he was about to retort back, he shut his mouth quickly. Voltaire had walked up to them and gave them each an acknowledging nod. Something wasn't right, by the looks that he was giving them.

"_It seems an accident has occurred at the lab," _Voltaire told them gruffly. _"So I have to leave a lot earlier than intended."_

"_What happened?"_ Aleksandr asked.

"_I wasn't given much detail,"_ he replied. _"However, an idiot wasn't watching what he was doing and now a quarter of the building is basically demolished."_

"_That sounds serious,"_ Yelizaveta said, frowning. Aleksandr quickly agreed by nodding_. "However… what about Kai?"_ she wondered, frowning deeper.

"_He'll just have to do without me,"_ Voltaire replied shortly, putting his cell phone away in his black cloak.

"_I'm sure he can,"_ Yelizaveta agreed_. "But I'm also sure he would have appreciated your presence even more."_

"_Well, it seems this is all I can do for him,"_ Voltaire said. _"I am needed at the lab."_

Aleksandr nodded, understanding his situation. It was serious, an emergency that Voltaire could not ignore. _"Then you better go and catch up with Kai,"_ Aleksandr told him, _"or you'll lose sight of him. We'll take care of the rest."_

"_Of course, of course. I shall see you all at Thanksgiving then?"_

"_We'll be sure to invite you, Voltaire, like always,"_ Yelizaveta assured him.

Voltaire nodded and quickly took off in the direction that Kai had taken. He did not want to waste time and took out his cell phone again, already dialing to change his flight back to Russia. And worse, to deal with matters on the plane.

The Volkovs then turned back to their son, who looked troubled from the news. Aleksandr decided to change the subject back by taking his wife's advice. At the least, he could appease her. "Nice try, son."

"Was it really that obvious?" Tala asked them. They both nodded. "Man, I should learn to be more discrete like Kai."

"_Kai will come around,"_ Yelizaveta told him,_ "if you don't try to tempt Fate so much."_

Tala looked at his parents solemnly, noting that Mr. Dickenson had finally dismissed the girls. They just stepped out of the building. _"I just… want the old Kai back."_

"_You_ know what the psychiatrist said," his father reminded him. "Just do what your mother said –and _no_ more of these foolish antics, you hear?"

"Yes, father," he mumbled, rolling his eyes at the same time.

* * *

"_You __**nearly**__ got WHAT?" _both Ray and Lee cried, their jaws almost dropping to the ground.

Mariah nodded rigorously, tears still evident in her eyes. _"Yeah, I almost got expelled today,"_ she said quietly, her eyes completely on the ground.

It was past three o'clock in the afternoon and both of her teammates had decided to take a break from all the unpacking by visiting Mariah in her dorm. However, as soon as they saw the window and her puffy eyes, it was obvious something was wrong. Both Matilda and Carla's rooms were closed shut, neither of the girls coming out ever since Mr. Dickenson had a talk with them that morning about self-control and not 'blaming' each other, as he had lightly put it.

"_What did you __**do**__, Mao?"_ Ray asked gently, taking a seat across from her on the only empty spot left on the sofa. Lee took the arm of the sofa next to him.

"_I unpacked a little early and I guess I got a little carried away,"_ she said, still in the same, small voice, _"and… I guess you can say I took over the room."_

"_Then why is the window broken?"_ Ray asked her, looking up at the shattered pieces. _"And why have you been crying?"_

"_I… I shouldn't have assumed that they'd be okay with it. I should've listened to Matilda…"_ Mariah mumbled, more so to herself than them._ "She wanted to wait for the others. Then __**that**__ wouldn't have happened and no one would have almost ended up dead while the other might still be with us."_

"_**Dead**__? __**Might**__ still be with us?"_ Lee repeated. Mariah wasn't making any sense again. In fact, she didn't seem to be herself. He was beginning to worry about her. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Guinevere Harrison,"_ Mariah replied, surprised that she remembered the name so well. She doubted she'd ever forget that name. _"She was just expelled today."_

Ray and Lee exchanged more confused glances_. "Okay, you __**really**__ have to fill in the holes here Mao,"_ Ray told her. _"What exactly happened?"_

Mariah looked up at Ray and quickly looked away. She couldn't face him. Now right there anyway. How could she have been so dumb? _"Carla and Guinevere were __**really**__ angry when they saw what I did,"_ she began to explain, her voice growing smaller now. _"We had an argument and… and Guinevere said that if I didn't put my stuff back where they came from, she was going to shoot her beyblade at me."_

"_She __**what**__?"_ they yelled again.

Mariah nodded absentmindedly and quickly continued the story, afraid that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to speak. _"I thought she was playing around and I took out my beyblade as well and dared her to do it… and well… when she seriously launched it, it took me by surprise and I launched my beyblade to cancel her attack but… I somehow did it at an odd angle and both of our 'blades spun out of control for just a moment. The next thing we knew… most of our ceiling lights were gone and the walls were scratched and our window shattered and… her beyblade had gone out the window and into the one of the Hiwatari Hall dorms…."_ Mariah paused and looked up with one eye at her friends, too ashamed to even look at them, but curious enough to see their expression. They were horrified, just like she had been. _"Minutes later… we were told by security that we were going to be investigated for an attempted murder-" _both Lee and Ray gasped, utterly shocked like she had been when she first heard the news as well,_ "-of Tala Volkov and Kai Hiwatari. I don't really remember the rest until we got down there."_

Ray sighed. Now everything made sense. It was just too close for comfort. "_Heavens, Mao,"_ Ray said, white as his Chinese robes. _"How did you get yourself into so much trouble?"_

Lee suddenly swore loudly in Chinese._ "Thank __**heavens**__ they waited for us."_

Ray turned back to Lee. "_Yeah, but… we wouldn't have __**attacked**__ them either,"_ he said, frowning. But then he had to wonder, would Max and Tyson have _attacked_ them if they had come first? He shook his head at the thought. It was highly unlikely that they would do such a thing.

"_Who's 'them'?"_ Mariah asked, curious.

"_Our roommates,"_ Ray replied.

They were quiet again, the silence eating Mariah up inside. Everything had gone out of control so fast that she was still shaken up, even if she narrowly missed it. _"Is… is waiting for someone to unpack with really that important?"_ she wondered with a troubled expression. _"I… I've always been an only child so…"_

"_That's just it,"_ Ray said, realization dawning. _"You've never shared a room with other people before, have you?"_

"_N –no,"_ she answered, hugging her knees. _"I just… didn't think it was that big of a deal."_

"_Maybe next time you can think about how it'd feel if you came into a room you were supposed to share with someone, but they had already put up everything they had and there was no room left for you,"_ Lee suggested.

"_Lai!"_

"_No, Li, Lai's right,"_ she said. Despite that, Mariah was leaning her chin on her knees, looking uncertain. She could feel that Ray and Lee were troubled, looking at each other for what to say next. However, there wasn't much left to say. _"There was no excuse for nearly killing another student,"_ she said, trying to find her voice. She was tearing up again and tried to hide it by burying her face into her knees –sadly, she knew they _both_ knew it. Lee quickly apologized for what he just said but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She just felt so _horrible _for putting two students' lives in danger and ending another's career –and almost hers_. "Thanks to Mr. Dickenson… I was spared from expulsion but… I have to do… two hundred hours of community service."_

Ray sighed and walked over to her, feeling awful because he wasn't sure how to comfort her. She was taking it harder than he expected. _"It's okay, Mao,"_ he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised. She was shaking very hard, trying not to cry openly. _"It's not that we __**blame**__ you but… I just… don't know what Lai and I will do without you."_ That had the opposite effect of what Ray wanted because she cried harder, which only made him feel more uncomfortable and worse.

"_Two hundred hours? That isn't so bad,"_ Lee remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

"_That's __**easy**__ for you to say!"_ Mariah cried, raising her head. Her eyes were so red and teary that it made Lee jump_. "We have __**class**__ until two o'clock and then beyblade training until __**six**__. Not only that, we have __**homework**__. The most that I can do is two to three hours a day if I don't want to fail!"_

"_S –sorry Mao, I didn't think about that,"_ Lee mumbled, looking away shamefully.

Mariah sighed tiredly and hid her face again. "_No, I should be the one that's sorry,"_ she said. She put her chin on her knees again. The whole situation was getting bad. Explaining it was painful enough, but seeing her friends' disappointed faces was even worse. _"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have put my anger on you. This is all my fault."_

"_Mao-"_

"_I'm sorry, but could you two… just leave me alone?"_ she asked, interrupting Ray. _"I'm not feeling so good at the moment."_

That made the alarms in Lee's brain go off. She was pushing them away. Lee stood up abruptly and took a step forward, reaching out to her in what he intended as a comforting gesture. _"But Mao-"_

To his surprise, Mariah jerked away from his hand with a choked sob and dashed for her room, slamming and locking the door before either of the boys could stop her. _"Mao, don't be like this! Let us help!"_ Lee called, pounding on the door with his fists.

"_Please… just go away!"_ she told them, sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest again. _"I'll call you guys when I feel better!"_

"_But Mao-!"_ Lee would've continued to pound her door if Ray hadn't put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"_Let's just… do as she asks for now, Lai," _he said, sighing. _"It's obviously been a long day for her."_

Lee narrowed his eyes but eventually saw reason behind Ray's words. _"I guess… you're right,"_ he admitted reluctantly.

Ray gave Lee a warm smile accompanied by a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. Then he turned back to Mariah's door. _"Give us a call if you need anything, Mao. Anything."_ That last part was much quieter.

* * *

"So, Tyson, what electives did you get?" Max asked.

They had finally unpacked enough that there was sufficient room for them to sit on at least one sofa and a recliner. The truth was, if either of them hadn't been fooling around so much, they would've been almost done, like Ray and Lee. In fact, Max was sure _both_ of the international students would've been done way before them if they hadn't dragged them into playing around with them. However, it didn't seem to matter as much since they still had two more days before school started.

Tyson looked at Max who was sitting next to him on the sofa and tried to recall what he got in his letter three weeks ago. "Let's see… I got into Communications with Bitbeasts, surprisingly."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I got in too. I think you're given preference if you have a bitbeast."

"That makes sense, I guess." He didn't sound too sure though. Tyson continued listing off the rest of his electives, "I _think_ I signed up for Practical Beyblading Techniques but I don't think I got in because it wasn't on the schedule."

"I heard it was a popular class," Max explained. "Only the upperclassmen get them."

"Well that sucks," Tyson muttered. It would've been a _more_ useful class than his regular core classes like math, English, science and social studies.

"At least we're required to take Beyblade Tactics classes, which aren't so bad either," Max pointed out. "By the way, when do you have it?"

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays during third hour."

"Awesome! I do, too!" Max cried.

Tyson grinned. Having classes with Max was always a plus. He was a great person and just plain nice. Moreover, at the least, they _knew _each other. "Great, what else do we have together?"

"Um, I got the physical training during second period?"

"Same here!"

"Really? Pre-Algebra fourth hour?"

"_Pre-Algebra_?" Tyson nearly cried. "Why are you taking Pre-Algebra? Isn't that a little high for you, Max?"

He shook his head. "My parents talked to the school about it and eventually let me in because I was pretty much ready for it. What math are you in, Tyson?"

"Basic Seven."

"_Basic?_" Max frowned. "What are you doing in Basic Seven?"

Tyson sighed exasperatedly and scratched his head. "I hate math! I suck at it!"

"Yeah, but even _basic _seventh grade level is a little low for you," he remarked.

"Hey! I'm not like you who have parents that are _geniuses_ at math," Tyson snapped, crossing his arms and looking away.

Max looked down at his hands shamefully. "Oh… sorry."

Tyson sighed again. Now _he _felt bad. "Look, Max, I didn't mean it that way." His friend managed to give him a small smile. "It's just, I can always take Pre-Algebra in high school. Well, I'd have to take it since it's a requirement anyway. And besides," he gave Max an encouraging smile, "taking Basic Seven can help me prepare for higher level math classes. You just go on without me."

Max raised a curious eyebrow. Tyson sure knew how to talk when he was being optimistic. "Are you sure about that, Tyson?"

He nodded. "Of course I am, buddy!" he exclaimed, slapping his friend's back quite loudly. "There are just some things that you're good at that I'm not and some things I'm better at that you're not. Can't let that stop you now can it?"

"Heh, I guess not," he admitted. His cheeks were red though, because he knew that if Tyson was right about anything, it was that.

"Now that we're over that," Tyson yawned, stretching now, "can we change the subject?"

However, before Max could answer, their door opened and Ray and Lee stepped in, looking like they just lost the world championships. "Are you guys all right?" Max asked them, quickly sensing their troubled mood.

"No… not really, I guess," Lee said, closing the door quietly behind him. "What about you, Ray?"

Ray made enough room for the both of them to on the sofa across from Tyson and Max by removing his empty boxes. He didn't make any kind of response until he sat down and sighed. "I'm fine," he replied. "It's Mariah that I'm worried about."

"Mariah _Wong_, right?" Max asked him. Ray nodded. "What's wrong?"

Both Lee and Ray looked at each other and looked away, each quickly filling in what they just learned from their friend. Both Tyson and Max's mouths were hanging open by the time they were finished. They had been so shocked that they didn't even interrupt once. In fact, if Ray didn't know better, he'd also say they were a bit pale.

'_Well, who wouldn't be?'_ he thought. "So she kicked us out and said that she'd call us if she needed anything."

Max let out a low whistle. "I can't believe that happened."

"So then, everything's all right now, right?" Tyson asked them.

"For now, anyway," said Lee. "But we'll have to wait and see. It doesn't seem like the end of it."

"What makes you think that?" Max wondered.

He shrugged. "A feeling."

'_A feeling'_ sounded rather ominous, but there wasn't much any of them could do at that moment.

Moving-in days finally passed, and Tyson, being the person that he was, finished unpacking right before curfew on the last day. Classes started at seven-thirty and he didn't wake up until fifteen minutes before, after Max had to put a huge, red pepper in his mouth since he slept through his annoying alarm clock. It had woken everyone up _but_ him, which was even more annoying. Five minutes later, Tyson was dressed in the school's track uniform: black and white with gold linings. The school's mascot, a knight, was sewed on just above their left chest where the school's crest was.

"I still can't get enough of how awesome these track suits are," Tyson said, posing for them. The majority of their sleeves were white with three large black triangles patterned at the top. It was separated from the white by the gold lining. "I mean, these have _got_ to be the coolest uniform hybrids in history." The rest of the uniform consisted of a white body with a black and gold collar and basic black pants with gold linings around the edges.

Lee quickly locked their dorm. "C'mon. We'll be late." He quickly headed for the stairs, leading the way.

"The class is just across in another building, Lee," Tyson pointed out, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"True, but all the good seats will be taken by now, Tyson," Max reminded him, laughing.

Tyson's smile broke and he looked cheerless at the reminder. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"What are the 'good seats'?" Ray wondered.

"The back," Max and Tyson answered together.

"Why?" asked Lee, turning back to them.

"Aren't they?" Tyson asked him.

"I like the front better," Lee told him. He opened the double doors to the stairwell and started down the stairs, his roommates following him.

Ray had to agree. He was much more comfortable being in the front. "Same here."

"I like the back because there's less attention there," Tyson told them, putting his arms behind his neck.

'_American kids are so strange,' _Ray thought. Lee had the same expression as Ray, only a little more shocked. Ray held the door for Max long enough for him to grab the doorknob when Lee opened it to head outside.

Max had to laugh, seeing their faces. "But that's only because Tyson often daydreams and tends to fall asleep in class in the mornings," he informed them. Like Ray did, Max held the door open for Tyson as well. "_Max!_" Tyson cried, a look of betrayal on his face.

They walked towards the building across their dorm, coming up to a sign that said _'Taylor Science Hall.'_

"Hey, it's only the truth, Tyson," Max told him, grinning wider.

"So, why do you like the back, Max?" Ray wondered curiously.

Lee opened and held the door for them all.

"Thanks Lee," Max said, giving him a quick grin. Lee responded accordingly until Tyson got through. "I'm only there because Tyson is," Max replied, shrugging. "I'm used to it, I guess. And besides… it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the back is the preferred spot. Everyone fills the seats up from there. You'll see what I mean."

They definitely did. As soon as they entered the room in the Taylor Science Hall, _everyone_ took up back seats down to the middle row, leaving the first three front rows bare and opened. Both Ray and Lee exchanged raised eyebrows, baffled. Max was right. They _were_ the preferred spots, although they still weren't sure why exactly.

The classroom was spacious, filled with about thirty lively students chatting away. Most didn't even notice them when the four came in. Some, however, gave them quizzical stares. In fact, Ray noted, they seemed to be the youngest out of all the students there, which was rather odd.

'_Is this a mixed grade class?'_ he thought. It seemed odd that they were mixing four lower-school students with the upper-school students. His roommates no doubt noticed the gap in age as well because they were all exchanging questioning looks.

Tyson sighed and took the first desk at the far right, not too far from the door. Max followed him and took up the second desk next to Tyson's left as if he knew it was already assigned to him. Still partly confused, Lee sat in front of Max with Ray in the second row, right ahead of Tyson.

"I told you we'd make it in time," Tyson said, grinning smugly. He nodded to the clock. "Five minutes to spare."

Lee reddened but Max's next words made Tyson even redder. "That's a record. We usually make it into class before the last bell rings."

"_Max!"_ he snarled. "Are you out to get me or something?"

"On the contrary, Tyson, it's more like being a friend," Max humbly said, patting his chest to add a bit of drama. He chuckled when Tyson groaned, messing up his already messed up black hair. "You _could_ always use more punctuality."

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, taking out his notebook and textbook. "I can't believe we had to buy our own books."

"I think it might be better that way," Ray said thoughtfully, turning back to look at Tyson. However, it was only used as an excuse because he had felt strong glares poking his back. In that mere moment, he noticed the piercing red eyes of an older, duo-haired teenage boy staring right at him. Ray decided not to acknowledge him and continued talking casually. "I mean, for this kind of class anyway."

Then he felt Driger vibrate in his pocket, and he narrowed his eyes. Instinctively, his gold eyes snapped to the red ones almost annoyingly. Then he saw it. Behind the guy was a huge, somewhat shadowy bird emerging just behind him. It continued to grow until the feather on its head touched the ceiling, its wings so big that they were partly flexed, surrounding the blue-head and redhead protectively. Ray couldn't see the colors, but from watching the guy's battles, he could imagine the red-orange body, the yellow chest armor, and its fiery tails. _'It's definitely a phoenix,'_ Ray confirmed, his lips thinning into a line. And if Ray were to make another guess, he was sure it was the magnificent red, fiery bird that belonged to the infamous Kai Hiwatari. _'Dranzer, was it?'_

Kai finally broke eye contact when his red-haired friend seemed to notice the tension in the room and nudged him, exchanging something in a low voice. Kai responded in the same voice and his friend looked curiously at them. He smirked, almost as if he was laughing inside. That confused Ray.

"What's up, Ray?" Lee asked, seeing his face and his cat-like eyes. Without an answer, he followed Ray's eyes and couldn't help but narrow his own. He didn't like the faces that the upper-school students were giving them. Then his eyes widened, seeing the shadowy phoenix, its picture fazed but still clear enough for Lee to see. Then the phoenix pulled its wings back to encircle the blue-haired guy while rising from behind the redhead was a large, shadowy wolf. The wolf seemed to leer at him with its teeth bare, but the phoenix was looking anxiously at Ray's Driger, which also had risen out of its beyblade. "I see," he said, understanding. Ray nodded.

"What's up with you two?" Tyson asked, frowning. He and Max exchanged confused looks and looked behind them, following their friends' eyes. Max's frown deepened, seeing the two upperclassmen's arrogant glares and their bitbeasts. "What's up with them?" Tyson wanted to know. _'Why are they glaring at us?'_

Max's frown finally faded when he turned back to his roommates. "They have really strong bitbeasts, don't they?" he remarked, more serious than usual, which earned him shocked faces from the other three.

"You think?" Tyson asked quietly.

"You haven't developed any of those abilities yet?" Lee asked, turning his attention back to him.

Tyson shook his head. "My attention span is way too short for any kind of meditation."

Max sighed and turned his blue eyes back to Lee. "He can see bitbeasts but only when they're out of their beyblades. Otherwise, Tyson can't do anything beyond that." Then he smiled to Ray and said, "It looks like Dranzer is quite happy to see its rivals after such a long time."

Ray nodded, agreeing. "Driger is also anxious," he said, turning back to his roommates. "It's been over a thousand years since they last fought each other, right? They must be itching for a fight."

"Yes, yes," their teacher said, striding into the classroom with Mariah right behind his heels, "the Legendary Four Bitbeasts have finally assembled in one place, _one_ school actually, for the first time in one thousand, five hundred and something years." The school bell rang for the last time. Mariah, seeing Ray and Lee, gave them a quick smile and sat in the front row, right ahead of Ray. "Glad you four noticed it on your own. It shows that you have _some_ skills after all." Their teacher threw his leather briefcase on the desk, so loudly that everyone jumped and stopped talking. He was rather young, for a teacher anyway, with clean cut dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He was definitely tall with a narrow face, but the way he threw his briefcase on his desk and the way he snapped his head with attitude quickly caught the students' attention. "_However…_" he leered at them, "that is _not _the focus of this class, _my_ class anyway."

He turned to the whiteboard and took a black dry-erase marker and began writing his name down in wide, capital letters. "The name is Mark," he said. "You may all call me Mark because, well," he looked thoughtful for a moment as he turned back to them, "Although I'm not _old_, I'm not _young_ either. I _feel_ weird having kids call me by _'Mr. Elson,'_ you know?" A few of the girls giggled but no one made any comments. Mark quickly wrote down the name of the course right under his name before he turned back them one more time. "_That,_ ladies and gents, is why you're here. If you're in the wrong class, please tell me now so that I can get to you to the right one." He waited for a moment for someone to say something but all they heard were the crickets from outside. "Good! We're all in the right place then! Now, to settle in…" he took out a piece of paper attached to a clipboard along with a blue pen, "when I call your name, please come sit in the assigned seat I gave you."

There was a round of groans and Mark ignored it as he had ignored the crickets. He called every student that was supposed to be on his list, tapping the assigned table as he went by with the name. Kai, much to his distaste, was stuck in the middle of the second column. There was a giddy girl in front of him named Elizabeth Harris from the Girls' Varsity team who didn't waste time talking to him. Not that they didn't know each other, but Kai wasn't in the mood for talking at such an early hour. Behind him was Cecilia Gallardo, another Varsity beyblader. The kid with Dragoon came next and Kai immediately memorized his name: _Tyson Kinomiya. _

Max shook his head, unable to believe Tyson's luck. He got the back seat by chance, which gave a tall and fierce looking junior named Johnny McGregor the first seat of the third column. Ray sat just behind the junior. And sitting behind _him_ was Max. Even Mariah's roommates, Carla and Matilda, were there, scattered in the room with the rest of the school's Varsity and Junior Varsity from both the boys' and girls' team, including but not limited to: Robert Jurgen, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Oliver Polanski, Enrique Tornatore, Miguel Hernandez, Rick Anderson, Omar and Ahmed Bahur, Jessica White, Karina Carter, Mary-Ann Louis, Bridget Armstrong, Rain Epperson, Alex Carlson, Sherry Morgan and a few others.

As for Lee and Mariah Wong, they were both at the exact opposite end of the room with Kai's well-known best friend and sophomore, Tala Volkov, who, like Tyson, got the last seat in the back of the room. For Mariah, however, it was her worse nightmare. The same guy that she nearly killed was sitting _behind_ her. It was more than enough intimidation and guilt to add to her anxiety.

"So those who have been taking my class since last year, two years ago, or even for the last few years," Mark said, beginning the class after he marked everyone down, "will know that I always begin with a little introduction about myself. Don't worry," he quickly added, seeing some of their bored faces, "I like to make it quick since that is not the point of this class."

He leaned on his desk and paused for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts before he continued. "I… I guess you can say I was born with a rare gift called telepathy. I can communicate with anyone –given they also can communicate telepathically as well –but I mostly communicate with animals and plants. And, of course, if you haven't already guessed, this also includes bitbeasts." As expected, the new students were stunned. He was fairly used to it. "I work here part time, so that I can teach bitbeast wielders –like the half of you –and those that are interested, to communicate with bitbeasts and hopefully benefit you all one way or another someday. My other part-time job is working with Baxsa Morris' father –she's from Athena Academy in case some of you don't know –and his team of paranormal researches at the Institute of Pennsylvania. We work together to find new and more effective ways to teach this course, as well as teach others outside of this institution to communicate telepathically, more or less in general.

"What _is_ _Communication with Bitbeasts_?" He looked at Tyson, Ray, Max and Lee, as well as a few other new students before continuing, "Beyblade Pro Prep, or BPP for short, requires that students who have bitbeasts attend this class." As expected, the new students looked around their peers with wide curiosity while half of their peers just rolled their eyes. The other half had their eyes' trained strictly on the whiteboard. "This is mainly due to the obvious fact that bitbeasts play a powerful role in beybattles, and communication with your bitbeast can be as decisive as executing the right tactic at the right time. So, there are two goals for this class: communicating passively and directly with your bitbeast." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if there were any questions so far.

"This means that, _although_ you don't have to communicate _directly _with your bitbeast, be it telepathically or physically, you need to _understand_ your bitbeast enough to understand how to effectively execute your beyblade during a battle. This will largely benefit your use of tactics, _especially _if you have an elemental advantage. Am I making any sense so far?"

Max raised his hand, catching everyone's attention. Mark nodded for him to speak. "I'm just a little confused. You mentioned several times that the same students take this class every year. How long _do_ we have to take this class?"

"Ah, a good question," said Mark, smiling. "You all are taking this class until I deem that you can communicate with your beyblade effectively. As you can see, Robert Jagen over there is a senior," he nodded to a blank, purpled-haired guy, "but he has been taking my classes for the last four years."

"Is it really that hard to learn telepathy then?" Tyson wondered out loud, not even bothering to raise his hand first.

Mark didn't seem to care if he did or not. "Well… somewhat. It depends from person to person. Cecelia is learning faster than most of her peers, but I've had students as old as Spencer who have taken this class with me since grade seven."

"Well, that's not really reassuring," Tyson remarked, looking unenthusiastic.

Mark chuckled. "Kai said the same thing too when he was here last year." Kai pinked a bit and glared at Tyson when he found him he searching the room for him. Most unexpectedly to Kai, Tyson grinned at the sophomore and waved.

Seeing that no one else had anything to say, Mark continued with his class. "Well, before we begin class, there are two more things I'd like to do and say: I would like to thank you all for getting up so early in the morning. But hey, even I have to do that, too. And the second thing is that, for those of you who have taken this class before, what comes next is the only fun part of this class before I make you all work hard for the rest of the year: I will communicate with each and every one of your bitbeasts and give you all their messages."

It was as though the class was finally awake. Some finally sat up in their chair instead of leaning lazily back. Some smiled wide while other's eyes were wide with shock. A few looked anxious. It was obvious most of them considered it their favorite part of the class. Judging from Mark's expression, it was the same for him as well.

* * *

**a/n:** Well! …Out of curiosity, is this fanfiction _really_ that boring? The lack of feedback makes me nervous and discouraged. _Just_ how many of you are _actually_ following (or intend to follow) this story? Should I _even_ continue writing this fanfic at all? Well? Anyone? Here, let's try to do THIS instead then: **Go to my profile page and take the survey/poll I made. That shouldn't be TOO hard to just click buttons now should it?**

Thanks and see you all in the next chapter!

Cerulean


	4. Battle 4

**Battle 4: Coming Threats and Rivals**

_Beyblade Pro Prep_

_First day of school_

_Boris' Office_

Mr. Dickenson came into Boris' office with his black cane, making sure the door was closed shut before he looked at the Headmaster. The room was semi-dark, the sun's rays creeping into the room through the partly closed blinds. Ignoring the lack of light, Mr. Dickinson began casually, "Did you hear, Boris," he took his seat in the leather chair across from the Headmaster who had finally acknowledged him with his stare, "Miranda has two new female recruits, two who are just as promising as the last?"

From his black leather chair, Boris raised his two purple eyebrows, not too surprised to hear the news. He put his long, pale, bony fingers together, as if musing over the issue. "So she managed to find _two_ eh? I don't see what's so alarming. Are they from the families that tried to get into BPP?"

"That's really not Miranda's style," Mr. Dickenson answered. He paused for a moment, looking as if he was reconsidering that. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned back to Boris. "No, they are what _you_ would call 'nobodies.'"

Boris smirked and put his hands on his chair arms, leaning back with a satisfied expression. "Then I don't see what the problem is. They must be horrible if no one knows about them."

"I wouldn't judge them based on their lack of background, Boris," Mr. Dickenson said, giving his a warning glare. "Miranda has more skills than me at finding talented, young, female beybladers."

"We won last year, Dickenson," Boris reminded him coldly. "That's all that matters."

"And we _failed_ to bring the world cup home, _again_," he retorted. "I am sure that this year, Miranda's students will be even tougher than last year's."

Boris was uninterested in hearing more about the girls from Athena Academy. However, Mr. Dickenson still managed to keep his attention. After all, he didn't want _his_ school to lose to an all-girls school. It would be outrageously hideous for him and his school to lose to a bunch of girls. "What makes you so sure?"

"Word on the street."

This made Boris chuckle. He leaned forward and said, "You expect _me _to be alarmed over some _rumors_?"

"Even rumors have a basis, Boris," Mr. Dickenson said calmly, "fact or not."

"I'll believe you after you've provided me with some hard evidence," Boris said, leaning back in his chair again. "Otherwise, I'd advise you to train our boys harder than last year. We will take nationals again this year."

Mr. Dickenson sighed, sad and frustrated. He stood up with his cane and stepped out, closing the door behind him harshly enough to show his dissatisfaction. He had no idea what was wrong with Boris. _'How could he not be worried?'_ Mr. Dickenson thought, walking quickly back to his office now. _'He is truly underestimating Miranda and her girls' abilities. At this rate, we may really lose to them, and BPP's long historical integrity and talent will suffer. I can't let that happen!'_

* * *

"Boy, that class sure was interesting!" Max said after bidding farewell to Ray, Lee and Mariah. She had been briefly introduced to them after class was over.

"I'll say," Tyson agreed. "It's so awesome how he can talk to bitbeasts like that!"

"I know!" Max smiled. Then he looked around them and realized that they were partly lost. They were on the first floor, but he was at a loss for what to do next. All the students were bustling past them to their next class while they were walking aimlessly in the science hall. "So how are we going to get to the training ground? It's kind of far…."

"Let's see if Kenny is still in his class," Tyson suggested, already heading towards the exit. "It's in the next building, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but wouldn't we be late?" Max wondered.

Tyson shrugged carelessly from the front. "Well, the email said that we had to be dressed and ready for training in ten and we're given seven minutes of passing time, so I think we're good." But before Max could even counter, Tyson had already taken the lead and exited the building, heading for the Huges Social Science Building.

Max sighed. It was nearly impossible to sway Tyson's motivations. Nevertheless, he had to chuckle and follow his friend out the door. He winced, the bright morning light hurting his eyes. The sun was past the horizon, and the golden clouds were disappearing as the day grew steadily warmer. However, just as they got out the door, Kenny came out of the other building as well, his eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Kenny!" Tyson called. Kenny stopped walking and looked up, wondering who could've called his name. Tyson didn't waste time and ran to the smaller boy with a wide grin. "How was your first class?"

Kenny, taken back from surprise, smiled somewhat awkwardly. "Hi –hiya Tyson," he said, a bit red, "It –it was fine!"

"We had a _great_ time in ours!" Tyson told him, putting his arms behind his neck. "Right, Max?"

"Yeah, we did," Max said. "_Especially_ Tyson's message from Dragoon."

"Hey! It wasn't _that_ interesting!" Tyson yelled at a laughing Max.

"Oh –oh really?" Kenny managed to say, interested. "What was it?"

"Dragoon told Mark to tell Tyson that he had better learn to communicate with it fast if he wanted to be number one," Max replied, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Which is rather interesting if you ask me."

"Huh? Why?" Kenny wondered.

"Because I _can't_ do all those jazzy things with bitbeasts besides calling them out for a fight," Tyson answered, rolling his eyes. He took out Dragoon and looked at it seriously, which was quite rare for Tyson. "C'mon, Dragoon, _you_ know it's impossible for _me_!"

"N –nothing's impossible, Tyson," Kenny tried to say, turning redder when Tyson partially glared at him. "Y –you just have to work hard, that's all."

"But I don't have the talent like Mark!" Tyson cried to the sky. It was just too frustrating. His mind and body wouldn't rest long enough for one meditative session.

Max sighed and shrugged. "For Tyson, anything _besides_ beyblade and bitbeasts is neither talent nor skills."

"Thanks a lot, Max," he grumbled, looking down.

Max smiled and patted Tyson encouragingly on the back. "Aw, cheer up, Tyson, it ain't _that_ bad. If you were willing to work a little harder like Kenny says," he winked at him, "I'm sure you can communicate with Dragoon on _some_ level. You just have to stop complaining!"

"I'm not complaining!" Tyson yelled, his face as red as Kenny's.

Max sighed again and shook his head. "Uh, yes you are," he said, deciding they should start walking around the Taylor Science Hall. If they never got moving, they were going to be late. The field was a good distance away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Tyson yelled, running up to Max. "I don't complain!"

"You _were_ just now," Max reminded him, "about how impossible it is because it's hard work."

"But it _is_ hard work!" Tyson repeated as if his friend hadn't heard him.

"There you go again, complaining."

Meanwhile, Kenny tailed behind them, holding onto his huge textbook for dear life. He was still red, but a little more relaxed than he was earlier when Tyson had caught him off guard. He didn't think Tyson was serious about the whole friendship thing. It just sounded too good to be true.

'_I didn't think they'd come and wait for me,'_ he thought to himself, getting his thoughts back together. He knew they had _Beyblade Physical Training_ together, but he had planned on going by himself and maybe meeting them there later. However, Tyson had taken the initiative and come for him instead. _'Friends huh?'_ He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Max and Tyson argue over whether he complained too much or not. _'They really are good friends… but what am I?'_

"Kenny!" Tyson turned back to him when they reached Pine Street. "I don't complain as much as Max says I do, right?"

"That's not a fair question, Tyson," Max said, looking right, left and right again before crossing.

"And why not?" he pouted, following Max to the other side of the lawn.

"Because," Max grinned, "Kenny barely knows you?"

"But he's still smart enough to come to a decision," Tyson retorted.

Max shook his head. "Seriously, Tyson." They were walking past the upper school's dorms now, towards the track and building several blocks ahead. Max glanced nervously at his watch; they might just make it in time.

"I'm serious!" Tyson said, looking at them both earnestly. "C'mon, Kenny, don't be shy!"

Kenny was lost in thought for a moment, debating whether he should speak his mind or make up a 'white' lie. _'But, that isn't exactly honest either,'_ his conscious told him. _'What's wrong with telling him the truth?'_ As they walked up the high hill, he felt more and more pressure, not necessarily from them, but from himself. _'Because if I had said that… he might just-'_

"Something the matter, Kenny?" Tyson asked, seeing his troubled face and silence.

He quickly shook his head and came up with a quick lie. "Sorry, Tyson, I zoned out for a bit."

Tyson frowned. "Okay…." Instead, he decided to change the subject. "So, what did you think of Kai, Max?" he asked, turning back to him.

"Hmm?" Max gave it a moment's thought before he turned back to Tyson. "Well, not much," he said, reaching the top hill of the hill. "He seemed more interested in Ray."

"Why was he so interested in Ray?"

"Probably because Ray is stronger compared to us?" Max speculated. He quickly added a shrug. They picked up their pace, going down hill now. "And probably because he's Champion of East Asia?"

"But, we're _champions_, too," Tyson pointed out, sounding a bit down.

"_Not_ of East Asia," Max reminded him. "And besides, our tournament was for those of Japanese ethnicity and those of Japanese descent… so, even if we _were_ to be champions, the Champion of East Asia title requires one to _live_ in Asia. So that's why third place was able to participate and not us."

Tyson sighed. Leave it to Max to explain everything to him. "You've really given this some thought, haven't you?"

"It'd help if you did, too," he teased.

Tyson chuckled and put his arms behind his neck. "I… try," he said. "I just hate guessing, y'know?"

"I know, Tyson."

The three of them walked in silence for a moment before Kenny spoke, "Kai… you mean Kai _Hiwatari_, right?"

"Yeah," Tyson answered. "Why?"

"Didn't his grandfather just lose several billion dollars because a quarter of Bio-Volt mysteriously exploded while a quarter of it burned down to the ground?" Kenny asked them, looking thoughtful. "It was all over the news a few days ago."

"What's Bio-Volt?" Tyson asked him.

Max's mouth dropped, completely shocked. "C'mon, Tyson! Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Bio-Volt is the world's second largest beyblade manufacturer and research facility," Kenny explained as-a-matter-of-factly. "Its headquarters is several miles away from Moscow."

Tyson shook his head. "Oh yeah… _that_ company. I don't know much about them and I don't care."

"W -why not?" Kenny wondered curiously.

"The quality of their products isn't as good as BBA's," he replied, shrugging.

Kenny had to nod. "There is no doubt about that. They're definitely top notch."

"Is there any word on what happened yet?" Max asked him.

Kenny shook his head. "The explosion is still under investigation by the authorities. Apparently, there is a rumor going around that it might've been a deliberate attack."

Both Max and Tyson looked at each other, frowning. "Well that's dumb," Tyson remarked. "Who would do that?"

"Rivals?" Max suggested.

Kenny shook his head again. "Again, no one knows."

* * *

Mariah was early to her next class, _Beyblade Physical Training_. Unfortunately, there were only a few students that were early, boys that she didn't know. She prayed there would be more girls later on. It would be too awkward if she were the only girl that signed up for the training at _that_ hour. It would be too much work and a lot of headaches to switch classes since most people were already settled into their classes.

She sighed and sat down on the other side of the bleachers, away from the boys. There was no way she could beyblade until she made up those hours, and the faster it was, the better. _'I have to talk to Mr. Dickenson after class,'_ Mariah thought, reminding herself. _'I'm sure he'll let me make my choir class into a study hall and … do my community service in there… I hope.'_ That was her plan anyway. If she got a yes, she would be able to put in two more hours in each week, in addition to the nine hours on the weekend that she had planned. _'It'd be a total of twelve hours each week,'_ she continued, doing the math over in her head, _'Divide that by two hundred hours … that's sixteen-point-six-something, so about sixteen weeks and a couple of more days. That's not bad. That's the entire semester anyway.'_ She just hoped it worked out as easy as she had thought it out in her head.

"Yeah, that's definitely her. Tala sits behind her."

Mariah looked up, knowing that someone was talking about her. She was startled when she found a bunch of older girls, six to be exact, walking –or rather, stomping up to her. They were much older than she was and Mariah couldn't help but wonder where she knew them from. She could've sworn she seen some of those brown, blue, red and purple locks, the lime green, blue and even orange eyes.

Despite her suspicions, Mariah immediately felt her stomach squeeze itself tightly, sensing definite trouble coming her way. Mariah had thanked the gods that Tala pretty much ignored her in her first period, even _if_ he was sitting behind her. She was also relieved that Tala hadn't brought the maid thing back up either. She hoped he never did. Ray and Lee would never agree to it.

"Mariah_ Wong,_ correct?"

The girl seemed to be the leader of the pack. She stood tall and proud but looked very pissed off at something. She had long curly, light brown hair, long black eyelashes, and her lips were a glossy raspberry. She was beautiful, but also very ugly, because if she had smiled or had even approached Mariah with less malice, Mariah might've liked her.

"Yes, that'd be me," she answered.

Mariah didn't like the way she sneered at her. "The name is Jessica White, the official leader of Tala's Fan Club."

Mariah couldn't help but raise both of her pink eyebrows. _'Tala has a __**fan club**__?'_ she wondered. Then she reconsidered it. _'Well, I guess that makes sense… since he's not a bad beyblader….'_

Jessica crossed her arms and glared down at Mariah. "A little birdie told me that you tried to kill my beloved fiancée," she continued, her tone more and more venomous.

Mariah's mouth hung opened in midair, so shocked that she was sure all the color in her skin had left her. Tala was _engaged?_ Since _when? _"No I didn't try to-"

"_Don't_ interrupt me, little girl," Jessica snarled, the rest of girls behind her all nodding as well. Mariah didn't like where the conversation was going. The last thing she needed was a provocation that could _really_ lead to her being expelled. "If _you_ try to hurt _my _apple again, I swear, I'll make you and everyone you love live like hell."

That of course, was the last straw for Mariah. With the all the stress that she was already under, her emotions was pretty much a ticking time bomb. "Are _you_ threatening me?" she snarled back, standing up from bleachers. It was then that Mariah realized how short she was. She was standing on the second level of the bleachers but she barely leveled with the upperclassmen girls.

"It's merely a warning, love," she said, sneering again. "_This_," she thrust out her beyblade from her leather purse, "_is a_ _threat._" Then she put her beyblade back into her purse and crossed her arms. "Community service isn't enough for trying to hurt, let alone kill, a Volkov. I'd watch my back if I were you," she said turning around and leaving. "Otherwise, that little kitten face of yours is going to get screwed up _real _bad."

Mariah growled and restrained herself. _'That girl wouldn't do anything,'_ she tried to tell herself, _'she wouldn't. If my hands and feet weren't bound, I swear, I'd make her chew her words and __**swallow**__ them!'_

All the girls laughed and finally backed off, heading towards the exit doors. Mariah sighed, not letting her guard down until the last of them went out the door. And just as they exited, Mariah was surprised that Tyson and Max entered the gym with a shorter boy she'd never seen before. Then she realized that quite a few people had already settled in when she was being bullied and were, most likely, watching it with interest. Even Matilda, the only there girl so far besides Mariah, was there. But Matilda wouldn't look at her. Mariah heaved a sigh and sat back down, crossing her arms irritably. Her roommates still weren't talking to her. Her dorm was silent and cold and it ate her up inside.

"Hey, Mariah!" Max called, grinning and waving at her. She managed to return a small smile. "Didn't know you had class with us."

Mariah smiled wider. Well, at least she'd feel safe with Ray and Lee's roommates. "Me neither," she said.

"What was _that_ all about anyway?" Tyson asked when they reached her. His thumb was pointing to the exit and entrance of the gym. "We heard them laughing and your name was mentioned."

"It's –it's nothing important," she said, looking away.

"Well, if you say so," Tyson said uncertainly.

"Hey, you haven't met Kenny yet, have you?" Max wondered, quite enthusiastic. "I'll do the honor then! Kenny, this is-"

"Ma -Mariah Wong," Kenny said, holding out his hand, "placed second in the official East Asian Championships. It's –it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"At least _someone_ here knows who I am," she said, rolling her eyes. She took his hand and gave it a firm shook, surprising the boy.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Max wondered, confused.

Mariah shook her head and smiled brightly. "Oh, nothing. And you are?"

"His name is Kenny," Tyson answered, "a total genius."

Kenny pinked. "N –not exactly."

"Oh, c'mon Kenny, you're practically a child prodigy and you know pretty much anything and everything there is to beyblading!" Tyson praised, grinning.

That got Mariah thinking. "Seriously? Everything?"

"N –not necessarily," he said, bright red now. "All I know is what there is to know."

Mariah grimaced at the brain twisting answer and decided to disregard it. "Do you… know anyone by the name of Jessica White?"

She received a thoughtful frown. "Why do you ask?"

Mariah shrugged casually. "Just curious."

The door to the gym opened and closed loudly. Two teachers came in: Coach Dickenson and the physical trainer, a tall, athletic, balding blond man named Dan Jackson. They were both talking quietly, Mr. Dickenson in his usual black suit and the trainer in his blue training tracksuit. In the trainer's hand was a clipboard and he was quickly marking things off of it before he turned to acknowledge the students, flipping it over.

"I'll tell you later, if you want," Kenny said, after the trainer told everyone to gather around. "Class is starting."

Mariah had to nod and followed them to the front of the gym where the rest of the class was beginning to gather.

* * *

Ray was surprised that his _History of Beyblade_ class wasn't exactly a lecture as he had expected. The teacher, Mr. Morris, a mid-fifties man with graying hair and a large belly, had been preoccupied with names and students who were trying to get out of his class. Mr. Morris, however, had been trying to convince them to stay. From the number of students that were leaving one by one, it was clear the teacher wasn't doing a convincing job.

So, for the students that _weren't_ put in the wrong class by accident, they were assigned to read the first chapter of _Beyblading Throughout the Ages_. The sad thing was that Ray had already read it the night before, hoping to get a head start in the class. If he had _known_ that _this_ chaos was going to happen, he would've waited.

Sighing, he decided he'd read the reference book that they weren't required to buy but were recommended to get anyway. Ray had bought it because it looked rather intriguing: _History of Bitbeasts: Appearances of Legendary and Modern Bitbeasts._ Before class, he had only looked up his Driger, and although he didn't know _half_ of what was written about it, it was still interesting to read about. At the most, he'd know more about other bitbeast besides reviewing what he'd just learned in chapter one.

Ray opened the book to the table of contents, once again scanning for any interesting name or bitbeast he might want to read up on. _'Maybe I should look up Dranzer or Dragoon or Draciel or even the Legendary Four Holy Beasts,'_ he considered, scanning for their names now. However, his eyes and fingers landed on the _'Cat Family'_ section and he mused over reading up on Mariah and Lee's bitbeasts since he was already there. He was about to flip to the designated page until another name caught his golden eyes dead in its tracks. They frowned hard for a moment before they expanded widely.

His heart nearly stopped.

* * *

"This is so stupid!" Tyson whined. His legs were burning and they wanted to rest. But that was impossible, so he forced them to keep moving, despite how much they were yelling at him. "How is –running –supposed to –make us –better –beybladers?"

"I believe –trainer Jackson said –that it builds –stamina," Kenny replied, wheezing.

"I already –_have_ –stamina!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, picking up his pace.

Max had to laugh. "Tyson's got that right." Although he wasn't struggling half as bad as Tyson and Kenny was since he often exercised, it was still challenging because it has been three months since he last did it routinely.

"I don't know why you boys are complaining," Mariah said, grinning. "I _love_ running!" Out of them all, even though Maria was flushed red like them, she seemed to be having a great and better time than the rest of the class.

"Yeah –well –if you were –like us –you –wouldn't –say that!" Tyson said, managing to grumble it all out.

"You get used to it," Mariah told him. "Trust me! Hey! What's that?"

They all stopped running around the field but jogged to the fence and continued to jog in place. On the other side of the fence were much older students; the majority of them boys with only three female students. They had just finished jogging and had lined up neatly in several rows. Their student leader yelled out a cry and instantly, everyone obeyed by thrusting their hands out, as if they were pulling a ripcord. They continued to use the motion several times, all chanting:

"ONE, TWO THREE, FOUR, FIVE! BPP TRAINS US FINE! SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! WE WILL WIN IN THE END!"

"Wow, so much discipline," Mariah remarked, completely in awe.

Tyson frowned in a disgusted way. "Is _that_ what we're doing next?" It not only sounded too cheesy, it _was_.

"Maybe," Max answered, shrugging.

"How old are they anyway?" Mariah wondered.

"My guess would be that they're juniors," Kenny answered behind them in a factual tone. "They're the only ones that have the same training block as us."

"Wow…" Mariah awed again. "In a few years… we might be just like them."

Tyson shook his head, now utterly disturbed. "What? You mean into _mindless_ freaks?"

"That's not very nice, Tyson," Max said as he shook his head disapprovingly. Mariah was also giving him the same looks.

"Yeah, kid, you should watch what you're saying," said an older student, walking up to the fence. All of their mouths dropped and they quickly cringed as the shadow towered them by a very tanned and muscular individual. His hair was bleached blond, tied up into a high ponytail and stood like a skyscraper. "What are you four chipmunks doing over here, spying on us anyway?"

"We –weren't spying! Honest!" Kenny squeaked, shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, we're just admiring how awesome you guys were!" Max said.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh please, he's not _that_ scary."

The guy sneered and crossed his arms. "You got some guts to say to something like that in front of me, kid."

"_Tyson_," Kenny growled, pulling on Tyson's sweatshirt.

Tyson gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to the junior. "Yeah, I got guts, what about it?"

"Are you coming to the Boy's Beyblading Open House next Sunday then?" he asked, raising his head a little, as if he was challenging Tyson.

"You _bet_ I'll be there," Tyson answered. "I'll beat every one of you until I'm number one!"

He sneered wider. "What a joke. Most chipmunks like you won't get in because you know why? You're playing in the _big_ leagues." Tyson, Max and Mariah all glowered at him, letting a growl creep out of their throats. "But come and try anyway. I'd love to laugh when you all lose, losers."

"I'll prove you wrong!" Tyson told him, pointing a finger up at him.

"Yeah, you have no right to judge us based on appearances!" Mariah agreed.

He laughed. "You're one to talk, pinkie. You can't even beyblade until you're done with your two hundred hours!"

Mariah knew she shouldn't be shocked, but she was. "Does _everyone_ know about that?"

He laughed harder and longer. "Who doesn't? Trying to murder a fellow student is already big news. Now, trying to _kill_ a Volkov is even _bigger_ news!" He laughed some more. "I'll give you points for trying but you must really _suck_ at beyblading if your beyblade got out of control."

"THAT WASN'T IT!" Mariah hollered. _'I am getting SO tired of correcting stupid people!'_

He rolled his eyes and turned his back to them. "Whatever, pinkie! I gotta go back and train or they'll mark me."

"Wait!" Tyson said, stopping him. "Give me your name!"

He turned back to them curiously but eventually sneered again. "The name's Rick, Rick Anderson, kid."

"Rick Anderson, eh?" Tyson smirked back and thrust out his fist. "Rick, next time we meet, _you're going down._"

Needless to say, Rick laughed at it as if it was a joke. "Whatever. As if that could ever happen in a million years."

"HEY! I'm serious, Rick! I'll prove it to you right here! RICK!" Tyson yelled, louder and louder each time.

Max picked his ear, certain that his eardrums had exploded. "Ow, Tyson, no need to yell like that."

"He _ignored_ me!" Tyson cried, turning on Max.

"That's because those that talk more than _do_ more are usually losers," Mariah told him.

"What? I'm not-!"

"I _know_ you're not one, Tyson," Mariah said, even though she pretty much doubted it, "but that's usually the case."

Kenny and Max nodded as well, silencing Tyson for a moment. "And besides," Kenny said, deciding he should add something to the silence, "that was _Rick Anderson_, Tyson."

"HEY YOU FOUR!" It was Trainer Jackson, yelling at them at the top of his lungs from across the field, "HURRY UP AND GET MOVING!"

"SORRY!" they yelled, joining the next round of joggers that came by. They seemed to have stopped running unknowingly at one point.

"So, what's with that Rick Anderson anyway?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"Well, I didn't know that he existed until he came to BPP," he said. "Apparently, he did a lot of street beyblading back in his day and was number one in his city." Max frowned but no one notice it. "From what I know, _everyone_ in his state knew about him and people often traveled to LA to challenge him. That was how he was first recognized by BPP and was recruited to come and train here."

"Well that explains the tan," Max said. "But, why were you so scared of him?"

"_Not_ him," Kenny said, blushing. "It was more his beyblade than him."

"What about his beyblade?" Mariah wondered, wanting to be included as well. "He didn't look that tough to me."

"Rick Anderson is well known for his power," Kenny answered.

"So? I got a lot of power, too," Tyson pointed out.

Kenny shook his head and looked seriously at Tyson. "I know you have an amazing power level, too, Tyson, but if I were to put your power and _his_ power into words, I'd say yours is more 'energy' power and his is just plain 'raw.'"

"I don't get it," Tyson said. "What's the difference?"

"I think what Kenny is trying to say here, Tyson," Max began, looking thoughtful, "is that your _power_ comes from within you and you can always bring it out if you need it. However, with Rick's, it's already there in his beyblade, right, Kenny?"

Kenny nodded. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

"So then in other words," said Mariah, "at this time, there's no way Tyson can win against him unless he beats him strategically?"

Kenny nodded again. "Or even better, upgrading his beyblade."

"That's true enough," Max agreed. "Do you know what rank he's in, Kenny?"

"Last I checked, he was at the top, ranked third as a Varsity singles player."

Tyson nearly tripped because his knees stopped functioning for a moment. With Max's help, he managed to get his balance back up again. "_Th –rank three?_" he cried. "He's like –_way _up there! When will I _ever _beat him then?"

Kenny was about to explain that when he said, _'Last I checked,_' he meant it was around the beginning of school, of _last _year. However, when Max sighed and lined up with the rest of his classmates on the field, his chance was taken.

"You're just going to have to battle your way up, Tyson, like we keep saying." Max chuckled, hearing a frustrated groan from his friend.

They were waiting for the rest of the students now, who were making their final lap around the field. It would've been a peaceful rest if it weren't for their noisy neighbors. Pretty soon, everyone had their eyes turned to the other side of field, shocked by the cutting and dicing of woods via their own beyblades.

The four of them spotted Rick among the rest and watched, as it was his turn to cut the targeted wood. However, before he started, he had a small talk with the coach. They weren't able to make out what was being exchanged, but his class seemed to be as confused as they were. Their trainer exchanged a few words with the student leader and he quickly disappeared. A good few minutes later, he reappeared with a rock about the size of basketball in his arms. He carefully placed it behind the wooden target.

Their trainer then had everyone move far away from the target before he signaled for Rick to begin his turn. Rick pulled his ripcord and his large yellow beyblade flew straight to the wooden target, cutting through the wood as if it was cutting paper, and blew up the rock into hundreds of pieces. Those that saw it happen, and those that didn't but could infer _what_ happened, were left with open mouths. It was then that Tyson finally understood what Max and Kenny had been talking about. Rick closed his eyes arrogantly and moved to the end of the line, calling his beyblade back at the same time.

"Hey… Max?"

Max gulped. "Yeah, Tyson?"

"We're gonna need to train harder…" he said, "if we ever want to be in the top ten, let alone number one."

He nodded. "I was thinking the same thing too. This… is going to be one hell of a tough year."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… okay, whatever. Secretly, I was hoping this would be a big hit… but I guess not. However, since I love this concept a little too much, I'll keep going. Thank you so far to my only three reviewers, _Silvan Arrow, Radiance Dreamer and Aoiki Moon-Chan!_ You all are awesome and this fanfic would not be possible without your support (and of course, those of you decided to subscribe).

I hope this was good chapter for you all. As this story is just getting started, everything is slow. Hopefully, the future chapters would be more dynamic.

And one last thing, expect future chapters to be a lot slower. As my beta and I have our real lives to deal with, new chapters cannot come out as quick as I would like them to.


	5. Battle 5

**Battle 5:** **Bit Beast Issues**

**a/n:** This is just a note, something me and my beta were talking about since the first draft. If you're wondering why I keep referring to Max, Tyson and Kenny as the 'American' kids, it is because regardless of their race/ethnicity, they _are_ Americans. Simply put, they were born and grew up in America instead of Japan. Internationally, you'd refer to yourself in the country of where you born and raised because even if you're Japanese or Chinese or whatever (whether you like it or not). It's all about national identity. Thanks. Enjoy!

"_You seriously have got to see this, Lai,"_ Ray said, bringing out his _History of Bitbeasts: Appearances of Legendary and Modern Bitbeasts_ reference book_. _Lee gathered his math textbook and notebook into one of his arms and gave Ray a confused expression. _"You won't believe your eyes."_

The final bell for the school rang at two o'clock in the afternoon, and Ray had jumped up almost too eagerly to Lee's assigned desk. It seemed he had been waiting to tell him all day.

"_What's so interesting about it?"_ Lee asked, walking out of the aisle with Ray behind him. He turned back around to look for Kenny. "You ready, Kenny?"

"Just a minute," he said, quickly gathering his notes.

"Where's Mariah?" Ray wondered, looking around and spotting Max two rows away.

"With Tyson in Life Science," Max answered, strapping his backpack over one of his shoulders. "What's up?" He asked because Ray sounded really worried in Chinese. Although Max didn't know any, he could tell from the tone of Ray's voice and his anxious look.

Ray's troubled expression didn't ease their worried looks. "You –you guys wouldn't know, but Lee and Mariah _should_."

"Well, fill us in, then," Max told him, glad that the people in front of him had finally moved so he could walk out of his aisle. Even Kenny was on his way to where Ray and Lee were.

Ray was hesitant. It was supposed to be a family and village secret, a secret they were supposed to guard. Ray mentally smacked himself. He had been so shocked and frightened by the news that he had forgotten to wait until he and Lee were alone. And now, his hands were tied. They wanted to know, too.

"_Huoren," _he nearly snarled, looking directly at Lee.

"…_What_?" Lee asked, his books nearly falling out of his arm. _"What about Huoren?"_

Ray showed him the book. _"Huoren is in this book."_ Lee didn't say anything. He snatched it from Ray's hand and began flipping through the pages. _"Page two-hundred and sixteen, Lai."_

"What are you two talking about?" Max asked, snapping his eyes between Ray and Lee suspiciously.

Kenny finally made his way over to their spot, giving them quizzical glances. He had heard the conversation clear enough, but still couldn't understand why they were standing around talking. Class was already over and he just wanted to get to training on time.

Ray gave Max a guilty look. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's our village secret."

"Oh…."

Kenny, however, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, if it's already in a reference book, it isn't really a secret anymore, is it?" When he saw Ray and Lee's faces, he immediately put his hands up. His face was beet red. "Not –_not_ that you have to _tell_ us!"

Kenny was spared from Ray's response when Lee roared, "This is crazy! I –I don't understand! _How_?"

Max, genuinely curious, peeked over Lee's shoulders:

There was an image of a burning orange, black-striped tiger, standing on top of a cliff with the volcano behind him, roaring powerfully. He had large claws, similar to Driger, but instead of an amour like Driger, it had long, sharp-looking blades sticking out of its back and upper leg joints. Just below the image was its name printed right in the center, first written in Chinese characters, then the Romanized words:

火刃_Huoren (Fire Blade)_

_Huoren is an ancient bitbeast found mainly in China and Southeast Asia. Like many other bitbeasts, it goes by many names and identities. In China, the bitbeast is known as Huoren; Korea, Bulkal and Japan, Kasaiken. The name 'Huoren' literally means 'Fire Blade.'_

Max raised his eyebrows. _'Okay…?'_ he thought. _'And the big deal is?' _Nevertheless, he continued reading.

_Huoren is probably as old as the Four Holy Beasts themselves. Some researchers, however, speculate that it is even older. Like most ancient bitbeasts, its origins are unknown. Despite its elemental attributes, Huoren's trail has been traced all the way back to Siberia, which continues to remain a mystery to most scientists. Perhaps the spirit gained its elemental attributes throughout its lifetime or perhaps Siberia was not the tundra it is today. No one truly knows._

Ray, feeling uncomfortable from Max's curiosity and Kenny's remark, said, "It's… it's not that we _don't_ want to _tell_ you…."

"I'm –I'm sorry!" Kenny quickly apologized, waving his hands frantically. "I –I was just thinking out loud and –well… oh… I didn't mean it! Please don't take it too seriously!"

"But… you were right," said Ray, leveling his eyes with the kid.

"Huh?" Kenny didn't think he could possibly get any redder. His ears were practically burning.

"I don't know but… how _could_ it be a secret… if it's in a book like this?"

"What?"

_Huoren originally belonged to a specific clan from a well-known ethnic minority in southwestern China known as the Miao Zhu, the Miao people, or simply, Miao. However, r__ecent investigations strongly suggest that this __specific clan __either no longer exists or has gone into hiding. It is estimated that the clan mysteriously disappeared from China approximately six to seven hundred years ago. No one knows the clan's current location.__ Some say they died off. Some say they most likely left China and immigrated elsewhere throughout the centuries. The question of 'where' in this case is up for debate._

"C'mon," said Ray, pulling Lee with him, tired of standing around in the silence, "let's go find Mariah. Do you know where she is, Kenny?"

"She's upstairs," said Max, his eyes rapidly moving back and forth even though his ears were wide open, "room four-o-five, I think." Ray thanked Max and headed out the door and towards the stairs.

_Huoren's last trace ended in northern Vietnam, several miles away from Fan Si Pan Peak. It is a fairly small and unknown cave, about a mile in circumference. However, in the deepest part of the cave, a stone carving of Huoren was discovered, along with other stone paintings depicting the people's migration from southern China. Some researchers say the paintings depicted that the mysterious clan was driven out of China, although some argue that the site was mainly used for rituals or social gatherings. If they were truly driven out of China, then the cave was most likely used to recount the historical events so they would not be forgotten. Researchers further theorized that the people remained there for some time in isolation, until they were either driven to extinction or forced to relocate somewhere else. The carving and the paintings are estimated at five hundred years old. _

_Today, the Miao people that remain still retell the bitbeast's feats in colorful songs and stories. In particular, a couple of songs sing about how they hope someone will uncover the ancient bitbeast that once dominated ancient China and restore it to its former glory. Despite its legends, Huoren is no long active in the physical world, so it is considered a disappeared bitbeast, most likely to never resurface again. _

Satisfied, Max looked back up to Ray. He still didn't understand what the big deal was. Ray sighed. He guessed it was all right. Lee didn't say anything. Kenny had a good point. With the way things were, their secret was no longer a secret. It was in a _book _for goodness sake's! _Anyone _who bought that book had access to it. As fortheir rule… as much as he felt uncomfortable disregarding, it no longer applied. They finally reached the science room but class still wasn't over. So they stood outside, waiting anxiously.

Ray took the opportunity to explain himself. "Lee, Mariah and I originally came from the southwestern countryside of China, in a remote place that not everyone knows about," he began, looking at Lee who was slowly taking in the information from the book now. "In that village, we often retell terrible war stories between the Wong and Young Clan."

"The _Wong_ and _Young_ Clan?" asked Max.

Ray nodded. "The Young Clan had a bitbeast that rivaled Driger's power," he said. "In Southern China, we called him _Huoren _the blazing tiger. Lee's clan wielded Driger's power while the Young Clan wielded Huoren's.

"About… four-thousand years ago," Ray continued, "at least, that's what they taught me, Lee and Mariah –right after the Buddha called all the animals in the world to the feast to determine who'd be the twelve animals of the Chinese calendar," the door swung opened and the first few students stepped out, looking relieved to finally leave class, "he called all the strongest animals in the world to come together to determine who'd become the 'Four Holy Beasts,' not only to represent each direction, but also to help human kind."

Max and Kenny nodded even though they were keenly aware Tyson and Mariah weren't out yet. In fact, they were wondering why those two were so slow.

"However, like the twelve zodiacs," explained Ray, "only a few answered his call, and those animals fought for their rightful places. Huoren fought with Driger for three days and three nights and eventually lost. However, Huoren was never satisfied with his loss and continued to fight with Driger. Eventually, it came down to two clans, Lee's Clan since they had obtained Driger and the Young Clan since they had Huoren. And for two thousand years, the two clans fought for power and dominance." Max and Kenny nodded again to show that they understood everything Ray was telling them. "To stop the blood baths, Lee's Clan made a deal with the Young Clan… in a fight that determined all, if they lost, they'd leave China forever and never come back. The same went for the Young Clan. Two tigers just couldn't share the same existence in such close territories. You can basically guess who won."

"Oh…" Max said, surprised that the book's speculations were right. "_You_ guys drove them out."

Ray half nodded, half shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I… never heard of that," Kenny said, referring to the detailed parts of the story. He had been frowning harder and harder with each new sentence that he basically obtained a headache. "Nor is it in the book." He stepped aside as the door opened again. It was just another student.

"I know," Ray said, quickly realizing and making a mental note of Kenny's later remark, "that's why I was so shocked when my eyes ran across it." The door swung opened and a girl with bright pink hair and gold eyes came out, grinning when she saw them.

"Hey, Ray!" Mariah chirped, coming out with her science book. Tyson was just behind her, his eyes droopy and lazy. Kenny mentally noted that the only person left in the room was the science teacher. "What's up?" Ray quickly explained what he had discovered that day to her. Max, meanwhile, quickly filled Tyson in on the details, ignoring his yawns. "_What?_" she cried.

"That clan was never heard from again," Ray said, more so to himself than anyone, "ever, even after our village sent people to search for the people of the Young Clan, in case they were causing havoc somewhere or something but… they basically dropped off the face of the Earth. So… how did a _book_ obtain Huoren's information if this story was exclusive to our Clan?"

"Why don't you just write to the author then?" Max suggested. Personally, he couldn't quite understand Ray's deep concerns, but he tried to. It was obviously very important to him.

Kenny nodded. "Max's got a point."

Ray looked genuinely shocked and excited. "_Can_ I?" he asked.

Tyson nodded, adding a quick yawn. "Yeah, you always could."

"How?"

"Go to the reference's website," Max explained. "There should be something there about contacting the author, right Kenny?"

Kenny pinked. "Uh… yeah. It should be under the F.A.Q. or the 'About' link."

"I don't get it," Lee said, closing the book shut and turning back to them. "Did the clan _really_ travel down to Vietnam? That doesn't make any sense."

"_Vietnam_?" Mariah repeated. "What does Vietnam have to do with this?"

Lee gave her the book and she fingered through it, trying to find the page. "Looks like our clan wasn't the only one that knew of Huoren's existence," he told her, turning to Ray with a more serious look than his usual one. "Who _knows_ if that clan still exists now?"

"Which means," said Ray, crossing his arms with a deep look, "there's a good chance that Huoren still exists, even today."

"Uh, you know," Tyson began, looking rather bored, "I'm sure this is all _very_ interesting to you all, but I still have no idea what's going on, and even if I did, I don't see what's so special about it." It didn't seem like that big of a deal. Both Max and Kenny nodded, affirming Tyson's words.

Mariah glared at him. "Of course it's not _special, _Tyson," she growled. "However, our clan was pretty happy with the idea that the Young Clan probably just died off and that Huoren would most likely never chose a new wielder. _However_, the fact that they could be _alive_ for that long without our elders knowing is just… scary."

"Why?" Max asked her.

"Because," she said, "if Huoren were to ever return to China, they're afraid another bloody war would start."

"That's impossible!" Kenny cried, forgetting to red. "As strong as bitbeasts are, they're not capable of starting _wars_! Especially _not_ in this era!"

"Yeah but-" Ray was interrupted.

"I'm sure it's just a story to scare you all," Tyson agreed, giving Ray a pat on the back. "And besides, bitbeasts just don't _belong_ in weapons anymore. My Dragoon was in our family heirloom sword for a long time before he got bored and switched over to me, see? So there's nothing to worry about."

Ray, Lee and Mariah exchanged nervous glances. The American kids really didn't get it. They should've at least expected that. Sighing, Mariah gave the book back to Ray. "They don't know _half_ of it," she said.

"Huh? Half of what?" Max wondered.

Ray shook his head. "As long as Huoren doesn't exist, you're all better off not knowing."

Lee nodded approvingly just as he crossed his arms. "Let's just hope it's kept that way."

Tyson, of course, tried to get more information out of them but failed sadly. It was a closed book, whether he liked it or not. Finally he said, "Fine, whatever! It's probably one of those bitbeasts that are considered to never reappear again anyway." Little did Tyson know that he basically quoted the book.

"You mean the 'disappeared' ones, Tyson?" Kenny corrected, turning pink as usual. "However, just because it has 'disappeared' doesn't mean it can't be 'found' either."

Ray shuttered at the thought. "Anyway, we've talked long enough about this. We should get going and train if we want our times to count."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Max agreed, following Ray to the stairs. "Who's training with us today?"

"I believe we're sharing the stadium with the eighth graders today," Kenny answered. "Otherwise, we can't be training together."

Max chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you're right about that."

--

Tala threw his backpack to the side of their dorm and headed for the bathroom. Kai ignore him and headed straight for the recliner. He took out his notebook right away and began reviewing the notes from his bitbeast communications class. There wasn't exactly any 'homework' for the class and was, by far, one of the easiest but most tedious classes. As long as they could show that they were improving, everyone automatically got an 'A.' The only thing tedious about it was the mediations and exercises they were given, as well as writing a one page reflection on each experience.

Since last year, he and Tala had found that it was easier to work in pairs than to work alone. Otherwise, most of the time, the work ended up being made up anyway. Not that they couldn't take the easy way out. However, ever since they discovered that they were _actually _improving their concentration as well as their instincts and 'hearing' their bitbeast, they took it more seriously. Mark wasn't a joke, and, like he always emphasized, communication was key.

Kai heard the toilet flush. Tala finally came out of the bathroom and stretched. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Seems like a useless question, don't you think?" Kai retorted, showing him the pencil, worksheets and paper.

Tala laughed. "Sorry, dude," he said. "What's the exercise this time?"

Kai put his bag on the coffee table and said, "Same as always. After we do the relaxation technique, we listen for any messages we _think_ we hear or feel or whatever and write it down."

"Sounds good to me," Tala said, going back and getting his backpack. "So… why was Dranzer acting up this morning in comm?"

"I think it was just excited," Kai answered. "Been meaning to go Asia these last few years to challenge Ray and Driger."

Tala put his bag next to him on the sofa and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Wolborg was like that when we came across Spencer and Bryan. He just couldn't keep his excitement and challenged them –with or _without_ the beyblade."

"It _was_ an interesting show," Kai decided to remark. "Flamboyant but interesting."

Tala laughed again. "You're just jealous because Dranzer had more self-control."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get started."

Tala timed his watch for fifteen minutes and both boys closed their eyes. As Mark had directed, they started relaxing at their feet and slowly moved up to their legs and calves, their stomach and chest, arms and head, all the while checking for any signs of strain and stress that needed to be relaxed. Once they were finished, they took a few moments to enjoy the nice and relaxing comfortable state, where nothing felt like it mattered, until Tala's timer went off.

For the next thirty minutes, they each wrote down thoughts and ideas that they received from their bitbeasts on their piece of notebook paper. Like Mark had instructed on the worksheet, they tried to ignore analyzing and rationalizing the thoughts and wrote everything down. And as usual, Tala ended up with a page and a half while Kai only got one page.

"Wolborg talks too much," Kai said when the timer went off again.

Tala chuckled, tearing out a fresh piece of paper. "Dranzer doesn't say enough."

"Dranzer only says what is needed," Kai said, defending his bitbeast.

"How do _you_ know?" he asked, laughing at the face Kai gave him.

"If you weren't my best friend…" Kai decided not to finish that sentence. Instead, they started working on the one page reflection, which took about another fifteen minutes.

Being the first to finish, Tala sighed and stretched widely on the couch. He checked his watch and said, "We're making good time. It's only a quarter after three. You want to finish Tactics?" Kai nodded and they each took out their own textbooks and turned to the end of chapter one's questions. Tala read it out loud: "What does the Wonker Law mean?"

"It means that in a situation where your opponent is too overpowering, you have three choices," Kai said. "One, evade and attack from behind, two, evade and wait for an opening or three, use their power against them."

"Why do you have these memorized already?" Tala wondered, looking up from the book.

"It's already a given," Kai said. "Just had to remember what self-proclaimed genius said what."

Tala snorted. "Smart-ass." Kai rolled his eyes. "All right, fine, which is the better tactic then?"

"Solution number three."

"That's _your_ solution," Tala pointed out.

"What would be yours then?"

"Evade and wait for an opening?"

"That is if you can evade it."

"Most power emphasized beyblades aren't built for speed."

"And _yours_ is?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tala shrugged. "Evasion is enough. Using an opponents' power against them requires extra steps ahead. You're lucky if it works out at all."

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with strategies," Kai stated.

"News flash, Kai, luck plays an important role whether you think so or not," Tala retorted. Kai snorted but didn't say anything. "You're lucky if your opponent doesn't figure you out first."

"If we're going to be talking about luck," Kai said, "do you honestly think luck is what determines your sneak attack?"

Tala gave Kai defeated look. "No, not necessarily. However, luck _still_ makes up at least five percent."

"Too much of a small fraction to rely on if you ask me," Kai snorted.

"It's _still_ five percent," Tala persisted.

"Are we done yet?"

"Fine." Tala read the next question, "Explain which solution you think is the best solution and –oh, we already did that." They quickly jotted down their answers. "Third question: Juno recommends that the first victory is the fastest victory. That is, making the first attack your last attack. This not only ensures that your opponent doesn't succeed in retaliating but also adds more damage to your opponent's. Most importantly, it guarantees less damage on your beyblade. For this to work successfully, what is the minimum launching rate and angle the beyblader should attack from to achieve the minimum result?" Tala raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a math question."

Kai was frowning as well. "Are you sure we're supposed to do that question?" They both simultaneously checked the worksheet. "Tala, you idiot, of course we're not."

"Well I'm _sorry_, Mr. Right," he snarled. "We usually always do the first five questions."

"That questioned seemed more appropriate for the Tactics Continuing Studies class," Kai said, his eyes trailing off, looking rather thoughtful.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tala wondered, smirking.

"Maybe," Kai answered. "What _would_ be enough so that the opponent would have a hard time attacking back?"

"I just launch as fast as I can," Tala said, shrugging. "Are you considering taking that continuing studies next year then?"

"I was considering it," Kai said, "But now… I think I want to take it next semester."

Tala smirked wider. "Question got you hooked, huh?"

Kai sighed, giving in. "Yeah, it did. Shut up, Tala," he added when his friend laughed at him.

"It's not often I see you interested in something," he said. "Anyway, let's continue. I want to finish this before we leave at six-twenty to train."

**a/n:** Well, I hope you had enjoyed it and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews. I hope more questions are answered (or not)… and I'll try to get chapter 6 and 7 up as fast as I can when I return to the states. Until next time!


	6. Battle 6

**A/N:**

Hello All!

It has been awhile, hasn't it? Though it seems like no one reads this fic at all (from the lack of reviews, and 'hits' don't tell me much). But, for those of you who are giving this fic a chance, I thank you very much! I've had a nice break, thinking about how the story should progress from now on (along with my helpful beta, Silvan Arrow, of course) so hopefully, I can update bi-weekly (or at least, _once_ a month).

**Important Note:** If you don't know what an _'arrondissement'_ is, it's a like a district, but only in France (I think).

* * *

**Battle 6: Surprises**

Ray looked at his schedule again as he headed off for his next class. It was only the second day of school and he was surprised about how much he was learning. His _Beyblade Tactics 101_ was _very_ interesting. The teacher, Ms. Rose, was the most engaging and enthusiastic woman who regarded beyblade tactics highly, so the class turned out better than Ray had anticipated. The only thing was that he felt partly sorry for the short lady. The class was made up of mostly seventh, eighth and ninth graders, so keeping them focused was a little hard. Then again, all his other classes were pretty much the same. Although they all dreamed of becoming pro-bladers one day, they still didn't act like they were taking it seriously. Earth Science was all right, but Ray was looking forward to French II.

The Language Arts building was located near the beyblade stadium, so he had to partly run there if he didn't want to be late. The science building was inconveniently located on the other side of the field. Nevertheless, he reached the building in five minutes and found his room in one.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Ray almost scowled. In the back of the room was Tala Volkov surrounded by six girls he didn't recognize. Ray wasn't enthusiastic about it and chose the seat furthest way from the guy, meaning the seat closest to the door. Although it wasn't Tala's fault, his family nearly got Mariah expelled and she would've had to return to China, something her family couldn't afford.

However, Ray didn't notice that he took a seat next to a feminine looking boy with acid green hair. He smiled when he saw Ray. "I didn't know you took this class, too."

Ray frowned, trying to recall the boy's name. "Do we… know each other?"

"Communications with Bitbeasts?" he reminded him.

Now Ray remembered. Although he couldn't recall his name specifically, he did recall seeing him in class the other day. "Right. I'm Ray Li. You are…?"

"Oliver Polanski," he proudly said, taking out his hand and shaking Ray's readily. "And I already know who _you_ are." He laughed when Ray came up with a clueless face. "That sounded weird, didn't it? I meant that I knew you were the Champion of East Asia."

Ray blushed, embarrassed. "Oh yeah, that." He turned away and took out his French textbook, along with his blue notebook and pencil.

"_So, how good is your French?"_ Oliver asked, speaking the language confidently.

A smile slowly spread across Ray's face even though he was shocked. _"Wow, you're very good, Oliver,"_ he answered, speaking in French as well. _"I'm only okay. It's been awhile since I last spoke it."_

"_How long is 'awhile'?"_

"_Three years."_

"_Not bad, Ray Li,"_ Oliver said, grinning. However, he added a suspicious eye. _"But… for a foreigner, you speak it rather… fluently."_

"_I lived with my uncle in Paris for a few years," _Ray explained.

That got Oliver's eyes sparkling. _"Oh really? Where in Paris? What were you doing there?"_

"_I lived with my uncle in the thirteenth arrondissement,"_ Ray further explained. _"I was working for him and his restaurant."_

"_Ah, yes, I know where that is," _Oliver said, nodding, _"Not a bad district. What restaurant did your uncle own?"_

"_It was the High Moon of Paris, in the-"_

"_The fifth arrondissement?" _he asked Ray enthusiastically. Ray nodded. It seemed Oliver was more than fluent, he knew more about Paris than anyone Ray had ever met. _"I didn't __**know**__ your uncle owned that restaurant! __**Such**__ good food, I miss it so much!"_

"_Really? You have been there?"_ It was Ray's turn to ask the questions now. Oliver had just become more interesting.

He nodded, smiling wider. _"Did you wait tables there?"_

Rei chuckled. _"No, I was a little too young to be waiting at the time."_

"_Aha-ha,"_ Oliver added his own chuckle_, _though a 'duh' tone was emphasized, _"you're right about that. So, what __**did**__ you do exactly?"_

"_Cleaning, peeling—"_ Oliver couldn't help but frown so Ray blushed and quickly explained, "—_but I helped cook when we were low on people."_

"_Well then, we __**have**__ to exchange recipes and cook together some time!"_ Oliver suggested.

Ray smiled. Not just because he was beginning to really like Oliver but also because kids weren't _really_ supposed to be working at that age. He was just glad Oliver didn't pursue the topic. _"Yeah, that'd be a lot fun."_ Then he finally noticed it. They had hit it off so well that neither of them noticed how quiet the room had gotten. Heck, they didn't even notice the French teacher coming in and when the last bell rung. Ray blushed, seeing the teacher's shocked face. Her pointed, black-rimmed glasses were off centered so with her stunned expression and her short, man-cut, curly, red hair made it look almost comical to the eyes.

"Uh… good afternoon?" asked Ray, unsure of what to say.

The teacher straightened herself, fixed her glasses and gave them both an odd look. "Are you two _sure_ you're in the right class?" she asked, eyeing them both suspiciously. She had a slight French accent. Her clothes were quite professional: a white blouse with ruffled cuffs and a short black skirt that went down just below the knees.

"I… think so," Ray said.

Oliver shrugged. "_My_ counselor refused to let me into a higher French class because he said the middle school only offered it up to level two."

The teacher fixed her glasses again and said, "You both sound like you've been to France and back."

"I used to live there when I was younger," Oliver told her. "But my family had to move to the US for business purposes."

"And you?" She was looking at Ray.

"I lived in Paris with my uncle for a few years," he explained again.

The teacher sighed sadly, putting her textbooks on the table. "I'm afraid this class might be too easy for you two…"

* * *

A few buildings away, where the main office was, Headmaster Boris walked into his office and flipped the sign that hung from his door around: _'DO NOT DISTURB.'_ In his hands was a stack of unopened envelopes from his mailbox. One after another, he tossed each of the envelopes into the trash until he came upon a simple white envelope addressed to him from a personal address. As if entranced, he threw the rest of his mail away and quickly tore it opened. He glanced at it, smiled, and nodded approvingly.

"Perfect," he nearly hissed. He opened his black cabinet and reached for an item.  
As soon as he found what he needed, an item a little bigger than a chap stick with a metal top, the door was swung opened by Miss Russell, his secretary. "Good _god_, can't you read the sign, woman?" he cried, the paper in his hands nearly flying out.

She looked slightly out of breath since she took a big gulp of air. "I'm sorry sir, but this is urgent."

"It can wait."

"It can't, Headmaster," she said, opening the door wider and stepping in.

Boris growled. "And why not?"

"Mr. Dickenson just called for an emergency staff meeting."

"_For?_"

She shook her head. "He didn't give me any details," she answered. "He said that you'd best hurry since it'll involve BBP's future beyblade strategic plans."

Boris frowned. Hard. "_Now_?"

"_Now_, sir," she said, stepping aside. "It's already started."

Boris swore under his breath. He quickly stashed the piece of paper into one of his black paper trays and stood up. "Get rid of those boxes for me," he said, nodding to tower of boxes before he stepped out of the office. "Where's the meeting?"

"In Hiwatari Hall. First floor, staff lounge, sir."

* * *

Mariah shifted anxiously in her chair, seeing yet another student walk out of the school counselor's office. It had already been fifteen minutes since third hour started, and the office was bustling with students as anxious as she was. It did not help that the staff and faculty were walking about as if a crisis had hit. Lucky for her, she got Boris' written permission last night, just right after school, to let her change her choir class into a study hall so that she could use that time to do her community service for the office. However, seeing the state that it was in now, she wondered how she'll fit in at all. As far as she knew, her peers were talking about her little 'accident.' Worse, the 'written permission' was, curious enough, written and sealed in a white envelope, which she was currently holding dearly in her hands. It made her nervous. What could he have written that she couldn't see? Mariah shook her head. That wasn't the important thing. The important thing was getting in and out of the counselor's office as fast as she could so that she could start putting in the hours.

'_Well, so far so good,'_ Mariah thought, trying to reassure herself. _'I just hope the counselor would hurry up. I'm wasting precious time here.'_

A tall dark man came into the waiting area with a clipboard and pencil in his hands. "Number thirty-seven?"

"That's me, sir," Mariah said, getting up instantly.

He gave her a friendly smile and gestured her to follow him. "Name?"

"Mariah Wong," she said, following him into the narrow hallway. She felt like she was in a dungeon or something. The lighting made it seem that way.

"And what seems to be the issue today?" he asked, opening the door to his room. Mariah was relieved to see windows in the small office.

"I need to change my choir class into a study hall," she quickly informed him. She took the seat that he gave her, surprised that, for a counselor, the room seem to be completely disorganized. Papers and folders were stacked everywhere, from his desk to the floor. Several pens were scattered across his desk, and next to the monitor was a beyblade snow globe.

His next words brought her attention back to him. "Why would you do that?" he asked, quickly typing in her name on the computer. "Wong is spelled w-o-n-g, correct?"

Mariah nodded. Trying to save time, she handed him the sealed envelope that Headmaster Boris gave her. Eyeing the piece of paper curiously, he took it and read over it. "I see…" he finally said. He tossed it on top of the other papers on his desk and began typing something down in the computer. "If Headmaster Boris and the academic department approve of this, then I guess you're cleared." He took a piece of paper from his black shelf behind him and began writing something down on a yellow notepad. "Your study hall will be above us, with Mr. Jamison. Just sign in with him every other day during this hour and then come back down here." He handed Mariah the sticky-note. "Do you know Miss Russell?" She shook her head. "She's the reddish-brown, short, curly haired lady that gave you your number today."

"Oh!" she cried, realizing whom he was talking about. Mariah then took the sticky-note into her hands.

"She's the office and Boris' secretary," he explained. He turned back to his computer and clicked on the mouse. In a moment, the printer began moaning.

Mariah nodded. "Then yes, I do know who you're talking about."

"Good," he said. "She'll be in charge of your community service."

"Oh…."

"If you have any questions or concerns," he continued, nodding to the note, "just ask her and she'll be more than happy to help you." A paper came out of his printer. The counselor took it, highlighted her name and the change of class before he gave it to Mariah. "There you go, Miss Wong. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Mariah stood up and smiled with satisfaction. "No, thank you so much, sir."

"My pleasure."

* * *

As soon as the French teacher announced that they all were going to be working in groups of three for an exercise, chairs and desks scraped the wooden floor roughly. One by one, most of the students slowly gathered into groups of three. There were a few groups who only had two students instead of three, their heads searching for lone wolves that were left behind. Back in the corner of the room, a girl's squeal was hard to ignore.

"Tala! Let's be in a group together!" Jessica said, wrapping her arms around him from her seat.

Tala tried hard not to cringe. "I… really don't want to, Jessica," he said, taking her arm away. He moved as far away –or rather, leaned as far as his desk would allow him.

"What? Why not?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Because neither of us are that good at French," he tried to reason, eyeing Ray and the other fluent French kid. What was his name again? Tala knew he had seen him around and that he had a note-worthy bitbeast. He just never bothered to learn his name properly. And besides, if he could get on the good side of the acid green haired kid, French class might just be easier. As for Ray, well, he would rather avoid him. He seemed to be close with the hot pink haired girl that nearly got him killed.

"Well, we can always get one of them to join our group," Jessica said, looking in the same general direction as Tala was.

"What about me?" Rain Epperson asked, looking hurt. Rain Epperson was Jessica's best and long time friend, so she was surprised she wasn't invited. Her short wavy hair was soft blue, bringing her bluer eyes out. She had a small frame, too, but was still just as pretty as other girls.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Do you know French better than either of us?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then form your own group with Bridget, Mary-Ann or Karina," she said quickly.

"But… what about _me_?" asked another girl in a quiet voice. She was the smallest of the girls that was sitting in that section. Her green eyes were rather eye-catching, with very short brown hair that framed her boney, freckled face nicely.

Jessica scowled and snapped, "Look, do I need to decide everything for you? Go find your own group, god damnit, Sherry. I'm not your _mother_." Sherry reddened so terribly that it made her pale face look quite awful. Jessica was about to turn back to Tala when she noticed that he had already gotten up and was making his way to the two French geniuses. "_Tala!_"

Tala quickened his pace and walked up to Oliver. "Hey, you seem to be pretty good at French. Mind if I join your group?"

Oliver seemed surprised and glanced at Ray before he turned his eyes back to the redhead. "I wouldn't mind, but there's already another person in our group."

Tala found himself blushing out of embarrassment. He felt Jessica walk up to him behind his back and he hastily said, "Uh, since you're both already so good, _wouldn't_ it make more sense to spread that knowledge?"

That got the French teacher's attention, and Tala thanked all the deities that existed. "Monsieur Volkov is right," she said, fixing her glasses for the fourth time. "That _would_ be the best way to use your knowledge. Monsieur Li, would you please work with Monsieur Thomas and Monsieur Volkov?"

Tala swore violently in his head. Why was the woman making it harder on him that it should be? _'Oh well, it's better than working with Jessica,'_ he tried to reason.

"Monsieur Polanski," she said, turning to Oliver, who didn't look happy that he was split up with Ray, "Please help Mademoiselle White and Mademoiselle Morgan."

"But, _why_," Jessica asked, nearly whining. "Why can't I work with Tala?"

"Because, Mademoiselle White, you and Mademoiselle Morgan had the lowest test scores and grades in my class last year," she reasoned, her tone final. "It'd be in your best interest to do as I say or you will fail my course this semester." Jessica pouted, sending a death glare at Sherry who only looked away. "Monsieur Polanski here has the best French out of all of you, and I should hope you all learn a thing or two from him. Now, get to work."

Tala tried to hide an obvious smirk. God he loved his French teacher. She was the only one that could irritate Jessica to the point of tearing. Sighing, Tala took Oliver's empty seat while he sadly got up and followed Jessica to their group. He felt partly sorry for the kid, letting him deal with the psycho all by himself.

Tala turned his attention back to his group and sighed again. Ray wasn't looking happy, for obvious reasons. "Look," he began, "I know your girlfriend tried to-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Ray stated, almost coldly. "She's only a friend."

Tala frowned. "Oh really? I could've sworn you two were –anyway," lucky for him, he stopped himself from getting off topic, "I know your _friend_ nearly killed me and my parents tried to get her expelled and all that garbage. However, can we leave that discussion out of our current assignment, where it doesn't belong?"

Ray gave him a hard look but eventually nodded, which surprised Tala. "Fine, but that doesn't mean that this is over."

That was fair enough for Tala, and he let his lips curl into a smile. "That's all I could ask for." He had to admit, though he wasn't quite fond of Ray, he at least earned his respect. He knew how to listen to reason.

* * *

"You are to take all of these boxes from Headmaster Boris' office," said the secretary, pointing to the five-story brown boxes filled with files, "and move them to the storage room, which is down the hallway on your right."

Mariah's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. There were twenty-five boxes total: five rows with five boxes in each column, several papers sticking out in whichever way it could. "Why are there so many of them?" she asked.

"These are the applications of people who tried to apply to BPP this year," she answered, crossing her arms. "The numbers keep rising every year, apparently."

"Then why are we putting them in the storage room," Mariah wondered, quickly adding, "if I may ask?"

"They're mainly people on the waiting list," Miss Russell replied, shaking her head. "Sadly, it's very rare that most people on this list would ever be admitted. It was taken out a few days ago to consider one of the people on the list since a girl got herself expelled." At that, she eyed Mariah, in a joking, kind of piercing look that accompanied her gray teeth. "You were lucky."

Mariah tried not to wince but her smile came out poorly anyway. "Y –yes – yes, I am." How else was she supposed to reply? She was grateful that she was still there. _That_ was truth enough. "Can I ask who is transferring then?"

The secretary patted her shoulder and said, "I wouldn't know. I'm not involved in the selection committee. Now, stop asking me these useless questions and start taking them away." She headed for the door and opened it. "Oh yeah," she decided to add, looking back in, "Headmaster Boris is coming back here in twenty minutes from a quick faculty meeting. It'd be best if you get it done by then since he has a thing with disruption. When you are done, come and see me at the front and I'll try to find you a new task."

Mariah nodded, waiting until the door closed shut before she let out a sigh. Thank god she worked out often or otherwise the task would've been tedious and backbreaking. Even if they didn't look like much, there was no doubt that they weighed a considerable amount. And besides, taking a box from the top down to the storage room seemed like a job for an assistant, _not_ an aspiring professional beyblader like her.

"_Well, I guess they're not going to store themselves if I don't do it,"_ she said to herself. So she started at the top, and, like she had thought, they weren't light. One by one, she carried each to the storage room, using the general direction the secretary had given her. Contrary to her fears, it didn't take as long as she thought. She was down to her last one when she swung the box a little too hard and knocked over one of Boris's black paper-trays.

"_Oh no!"_ she cried, putting her box down and quickly bending down to pick up the scattered papers. _"Oh, why wasn't I more __**careful**__?"_ she wondered, her cheeks burning. Mariah quickly tossed all the papers back into the tray, hoping that Headmaster Boris wouldn't know what she had done. However, she stopped abruptly when a strange name caught her eyes:

**_Barthez Battalion Pharmaceuticals Inc._**

Your payment was processed successfully.

_Please keep this receipt for your records._

**Confirmation Number:0009765412**

**Name:** G. V. Boris

Mariah would've put the papers away, since it wasn't really her business. However, it was the numbers that came next that made her mouth hang open:

**Item(s) Bought:**

20 qty. of ENY PLS…………………………….**Total:** $10,000

Fees……………………………………………….**Total: **$20

Delivery…………………………………………...**Total:** $29.99

**Subtotal:** $10,049.99

**Payment Type:** Check

'_What… what__ in the name of__** Heaven **__would __Headmaster Boris buy that would cost THIS MUCH?' _Mariah thought, so shocked that her hands shook. _'What –what is 'pharmaceuticals' anyway?'_ She quickly shook her head, mentally smacking it as she gathered up the rest of the papers. _'Stop wondering, Mariah, it isn't any of your business. You wouldn't want to get expelled now would you? If you did, you'd have to leave Ray and that's the last thing __**you'd**__ want. And besides, it's probably nothing. I mean, it could be for the school. Why else would've he used the school's email address, right? Yeah, just forget about it. It's nothing important obviously.'_

Mariah checked the clock stapled to the wall, just above the door. She had five minutes left before Headmaster Boris would be back from his meeting. She sighed, relieved that he hadn't found her looking at that. It'd be _very_ hard to explain, even if it was true that it was an accident. Being extra careful, she took the box out and headed to the storage room one last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't already, please take a minute to cast your vote in my profile. A thousand thanks!

Cerulean


	7. Battle 7

**Battle 7:** **The Girl's Beyblade Team I**

_At Athena Academy_

A tall girl with long, reddish-purple hair entered the only acid-green door in their school followed by a shorter girl with very short brown hair. They wore the same uniform: white button-up shirt with gold and blue striped ties. On top of that was a navy, sleeveless vest that hugged their body quite nicely with the school's crest, an owl with circular spectacles and a shield located on their left chest. They each wore a matching blue and gold plaid skirt as well as black, knee-long socks.

The office wasn't small, but with so many papers and books thrown aimlessly on the ground, along with more papers and books stacked messily on the tables, chairs and bookshelves, they both wondered how their coach, Miss Q., ever got any work done at all –let alone find _anything_ in the dump. Her office looked as if a tornado had just hit.

Looking up, they both found her smiling at them expectantly behind her messy desk, her hands folded calmly on top. As usual, she was wearing her pointy, black-rimmed glasses that were attached to a string on both ends. She had graying red hair that was tied up into a tight bun at the top of her head. Already sitting in front of her was Emily York, a short orange-haired girl with dull blue eyes, scribbling something down on the brown clipboard that she had in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door opened and greeted them both enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Miss Q.," they both greeted, the shorter girl closing the door behind her.

Miss Q. smiled sweetly, but the brown-haired girl wondered if it was anything but sweet. It was more like she was going to explode from hiding a great secret. "Good morning, girls," she said in the same tone as her smile. "Please take a seat."

Emily quickly got up and took some stacks of paper off the chairs to make room for them to sit. "Sorry," she quickly said, "it's a little messy in here at the moment."

"I know," said the brown haired girl.

"Here you go, Taith," Emily said, pushing the chair to the brunette. "And you can sit here," she added, nodding to the taller girl.

"How are your classes so far?" Miss Q. began, watching them carefully as they sat down, her brownish-gold eyes as fierce and sharp as an eagle's.

"My classes got messed up again this year," said Taith. She pushed some loose, brown strands behind her ear. "But they're fixed now."

Miss Q. nodded approvingly. "What about you, Tessa?"

She grinned, cocking her head to the side so that several red-violet strands fell to the front. "I got lucky. Everything is going pretty good so far."

"Good, good," nodded their coach, quite happy that there were no pressing issues. "Where is Yema by the way?"

"Yema has a quick track meet before she can be here," Taith informed her. "She said that we could begin without her."

"All right then." Miss Q. turned to Emily and said, "Emily, roll call. Everyone is here except Yema." Emily nodded and quickly wrote down everything on the clipboard in her lap. "First, we need to discuss and brainstorm what you're going to say tomorrow after school to your new team. You both _are_ the co-captains after all."

"It's still kind of strange," Emily decided to remark, looking at the co-captains, "to have two captains. _Not_ that it's not an interesting twist," she quickly added when she saw Taith open her mouth.

Nonetheless, she spoke anyway, "Athena Academy prides itself on integrity, wisdom, knowledge and community. Sharing power expands those qualities, not make it weaker."

"That wasn't what Emily meant, Taith," Miss Q. said evenly, eyeing her as well.

"I know," she said, crossing her arms, "but it gets very tiring after awhile."

"Don't worry," assured Tessa, "we know what we're doing."

Miss Q. nodded, trusting their judgment. "Well then, going back to the topic, how exactly do you two propose we run the meeting tomorrow with the Varsity and Junior Varsity teams?"

"We decided that we want to talk about three important matters before we get started on practicing," Taith said, surprising Miss Q. One of her eyebrows rose on the word 'decided.' She didn't expect Taith to be so on top of her game. The last couple of captains weren't as prepared as she was, Melinda especially. Her style had always been 'go with the flow' so Miss Q. didn't realize just how much she had gotten used to the way the graduated senior worked. Nevertheless, Melinda was still inspirational.

Tessa nodded. "Yep. First and foremost, we want to brainstorm recruiting ideas with the Varsity and JV teams."

"I don't think advertising should be our main priority," Emily said. "Considering the fact that we're lacking talent this year, _not _to mention the lack of interest _every _year, it wouldn't make the most sense." Both Taith and Tessa snapped their eyes to the girl, shocked that the proposal was shot down so quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't _say_ we're lacking talent this year," Miss Q. rephrased, a smirk creeping out of the corner of her mouth. "It's more like our stronger players are going to leave next spring –_if_ not already left this spring. However…" she smiled secretly at them, "I suppose this is a good time as any to tell you two that I've recently recruited _two_ potentials this summer." All three of the girls raised their eyebrows, excitement in their eyes. "The first girl is Ming Ming. She's an excellent singer-"

"_Not_ another_ Unique_," Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

"I _assure_ you she is nothing like Unique," Miss Q. said, disapproving Tessa's remark. "_Not_ that there is anything wrong with Unique either. She's just more…."

"Self-centered?" Emily stated bluntly.

Miss Q. glared at them when they giggled but decided to ignore it. "Ming Ming has the potential to be an excellent beyblader. It's too bad she's been singing country songs all this time–"

"She's a country singer?" Taith wondered, her eyebrows rising. "It doesn't seem to fit…."

"Well then, I'll let you all be the judges then," Miss Q. snapped, getting impatient. She then folded her hands on top of her lap.

"Who is the other girl, Miss Q.?" Emily asked. Even she didn't know about the two recruits until now.

"Her name is Xeena," she replied. "She's from Philly–" at the mention of the big city, both Taith and Tessa's eyebrows went up, "–and is more or less well known on the streets. Both she and Miss Ming Ming are here on scholarships."

Taith's eyebrows twitched so she couldn't help but raise them. "Scholarships?"

"Yes, scholarships," Miss Q. said. "Is something wrong?"

"No… no, nothing is wrong, Miss Q.," she replied.

Tessa pushed her bangs behind her ears. "How good are they?"

Miss Q. gave them all the same secretive smile again and replied, "How about I let you two assess them yourselves?"

"Well, if Miss Q. recruited them herself," Emily began, turning back to the two co-captains, "they're definitely not ordinary."

Miss Q. smiled. "We'll see, Emily, we'll see."

"When will we get to meet them?" Taith asked, now very interested.

"You will meet them at our first official meeting," she replied. "In other words, next week."

* * *

_Saturday of the first week of school_

_Beyblade Pro Prep_

"_C'mon, Kai!_" Tala yelled, trying to throw his friend's covers off. "You're going to miss the Girls' Open House!"

"Do I look like I care?" he replied from under his dark blue covers.

"You _should_ care!" Tala yelled again. "Humans are social animals!"

"You got the wrong type then."

"Oh my god," Tala cried, rolling his eyes. With one hard tug, he successfully ripped the cover off Kai, tripping and falling at the same time from the force. "Are you happy now?" he asked, sitting up.

Kai glared at him. He threw his legs over his bed and crossed his arms. "Next time, don't try that again. Hn." He headed out of his room and made his way to the bathroom door in a foul mood.

Tala sighed again and shook his head. "If you _weren't_ my best friend…."

Within five minutes, Kai was out of his pajamas and ready to go with his short-sleeved black jacket and blue cargo pants. Tala had been waiting by their door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. It was a Saturday morning, and, since it was nice out, he had a plain white shirt on, leaving the top button unbuttoned and the long sleeves rolled up. Like Kai, he was wearing a darker shade of cargo pants. The dress code for the party was casual, but they were sure some people were going to get dressed up.

"Where are they?" Kai asked, opening their door.

"At the Girls' Beyblade House, duh," Tala answered, closing the door behind him. He took out his keys to lock their door.

"Hn, I don't know why you're so keen on going there," Kai growled, "seeing as your fiancé will be there as well."

Tala couldn't help but roll his eyes, catching up with Kai. "Oh yes, I _really_ want to see her," he said sarcastically. "No, Kai, I want to see if we have any cute and potential female beybladers this year."

Kai looked at him and scoffed. "Is that so?"

"No, I just want to get into their pants," he said, even more sarcastic. "_Of _course that is so!" he nearly cried, seeing Kai's somewhat shocked face. "Some scientists say girls make better beybladers because they have stronger mental capabilities than men, but so far BPP isn't doing an outstanding job of that." They passed the set of doors that lead them down to the stairs.

Kai frowned. Why did Tala keep going back to this topic or even the topic of girls? As far as he knew, it wasn't on top of Tala's priority list. "Why… do you even care?"

Tala shrugged. "They're just interesting I guess."

Kai continued to frown but decided to believe his answers. "Forget about the gender thing," Kai said, making his way down the next set of stairs. "Seems like a stupid thing to say which gender is better at beyblading. It's the skills that matter."

"Like I said," Tala reminded him, "I just find things like that interesting. And besides, whether I want to go or not, Robert was bent on having us 'support' the girls' team and represent the boys' team."

"Like I said last night," Kai said dully, "the other people can do it."

Tala laughed. "Yeah right. Even _you_ need to get out once in a while." And if _that_ wasn't the excuse, he could've used Robert again. The guy would call them out on not showing up the next day, which was supposed to be the boys' first meeting of the year. He was not keen on hearing Robert go on and on about not showing up.

Kai mentally growled. God he hated crowds. Because people were going to be there. They were loud, not to mention attention-seeking fools. Throughout the many years that Kai had lived, he was always baffled by how much some people can make themselves look like morons. Moreover, he hated the stares, the whispers, the _eyes_ –but Tala loved them all.

When they got to the girls' house on the other side of the field, it was already packed with obnoxious pastel baby-colored balloons and ribbons, blaring loud music from several large speakers, unnecessary signs that said it was the where the party was, and basically, a large group of people going down the buffet lines. At least the girls' dorm-house was a decent color of pale green.

Kai mentally growled for the second time that late morning. It was packed, most likely filled with all the girls that went to Beyblade Pro Prep, as well as many other guys that were most likely there either for the free food or the girls –or both. In fact, one kid, Tyson, was already packing his plates with food down the long buffet line just outside the front lawn. Plates of food were stacked carefully in his hands and on his arms as to not fall off as he continued down the line, taking a little bit of everything available.

Kai scowled as he and Tala passed the white-clothed tables. Was he _seriously_ going to eat all of that? Thinking about it made him want to puke. He ignored Tyson. He wasn't really interested in him after all. It was Ray. Out of all the three Holy Beasts that were in his communications class, he sensed that Ray's abilities were far stronger than Max and Tyson's. However, just like his Driger, he hid his abilities well. Kai wanted to see how Ray beybattled live, mainly. He still wasn't at the point where Kai deemed him worthy enough for a challenge. However, he didn't find Ray amongst his usual friends in the far corner of the house, as expected. Did he come?

Tala's voice broke Kai out of his trains of thoughts. "C'mon, let's get go find the other guys." He had been lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register the fact that they had stopped walking at some point, Tala doing a round of scan at the place. Kai didn't even bother to do a scan. He just wanted to go back to bed.

Kai didn't bother to respond and followed Tala as they twisted and turned through the crowded yard and into the dormitory house. Kai mentally growled for the third time that late morning. It was _stuffy –_and that was just being nice, as Kai would like to think of it. The music wasn't as loud as it was outside, but the people were. Somewhere on his right, he heard a girl squeal and several guys laughing. Right ahead of him was a junior he recognized from one of his classes, getting _really _close to an average-looking girl in a casual royal-blue dress. He scowled in disgust, looked away and saw people dancing to the music in the other room. Kai rolled his eyes and snatched a cup of water from a professional waiter coming around with beverages on a large tray.

Unable to find the usual people, they made their way through the dark hallway, dodging a few people –guys and girls, smirks and eyes –and found their way into a cramped kitchen.

Tala breathed a sigh of relief, seeing a familiar face speaking to a bunch of shorter girls he'd never seen before. "Hey, Kenya," he said, waving his hand to get her attention. Kenya was a tall black girl with straight black hair. Her attire consisted of a bright pink top and sand capri pants, showing off her well-toned arms and legs. "Have you seen the guys?"

She smirked. "A nice 'hi' would help, you know?"

Tala sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hello, how are you today? Now tell me where they're at."

Kenya smiled sweetly. "I'm very good, thank you." Then she pointed to the back door, through the mosquito screen. "Out there. Rick's music shouldn't be missed."

Tala breathed another of relief, not just because he was, but he could sense Kai's patience thinning. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it, as he was there to relieve stress and have a good time socializing, like _normal_ humans were supposed to do.

As they headed out the door, he didn't miss Kenya's assertion. "And that, girls, was Tala Volkov and Kai Hiwatari. They're some of the best." Tala cursed his life. Those girls were so cute!

Kai's sanity was saved when they stepped outside. The backyard wasn't as large as the front yard, but it was more than enough to hold the top ten boys there with room for their own spaces. Perfect, it was _their _spot. The girls were _actually _thinking that year, seeing as several of the people on the top ten preferred to keep to themselves. Although, much to Kai's annoyance, most of the beybladers from the boy's Varsity and Junior Varsity teams were already there.

Robert was missing, but Johnny was relaxing and drinking his punch on an outdoor recliner, soaking in the sun with his dark sunglasses. As Kenya had promised, Kai heard Rick's music before he spotted him in the far corner of the yard, listening to his loud metal music, ignoring everyone as he would usually do. The twins, Omar and Ahmed Bahur, were engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with Miguel on his right.

Omar was the bigger one, muscle wise, and had a brighter smile. He hadn't changed much over the summer. He was still bald and still preferred his orange, green and black colors. In fact, his shirt and pants patterned in those colors. Omar spotted Kai and Tala first and smiled warmly. "Well, nice to see that you're both finally here," he said, still in his usual North African accent.

"I guess Bryan and Spencer aren't showing up as usual?" Tala concluded. He couldn't find them after a good search and he didn't feel their presence either. God, he was _so_ hoping to avoid Robert's stupid lecture. Was it so hard to get off their high horses and _just_ come?

Ahmed shook his head and shook hands with Kai and Tala. "I don't think so, man." He was bald just like his twin brother and even had the same accent. But he wore simple blue jeans and a simple black shirt that hugged his upper body closely. He wasn't as packed as his brother, but he wasn't lanky either.

"I'd be surprised if they did," Miguel agreed, shaking his hands with Kai and Tala as well. Miguel was a tall and slender guy. He was good looking, with his tan skin and blond hair parted similarly like Tala's. And similarly like Kai, the front part of his hair was darker than the rest of his hair. He was wearing his usual short-sleeved, white coat with his beyblade attached to his left arm.

"Where's Robert?" Kai asked them. For being the captain and making most of them come out, he was surprised the guy didn't show up himself. Asshole.

"He went somewhere," said Omar.

"He'll be back," Ahmed assured them, grinning. "So what brings you out here, Kai?"

"Tala."

Ahmed laughed loudly –his laughs always were. "You have a very good friend, I see."

"I'm not so sure if you can call it that," Kai said, sending a smirk Tala's way.

Tala shook his head and shrugged. "Hey, man, I try to be."

* * *

"You're eating _again_?" Ray asked, eyeing Tyson's empty plates suspiciously as he and Lee came back from throwing their plates away. Max was eating his steak while Kenny was typing something furiously on his computer in front of them. "How many times have you gone up there anyway?"

"This'll be his third time," Max replied, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Tyson wrinkled his nose. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Tyson," Lee said, giving him a concerned look, "you're going to end up with a stomach ache after this."

"But I'm _still_ hungry," he said, whine present in his voice.

"Tyson's hunger is pretty normal, guys," Kenny said, not bothering to look up from his laptop. "He's just at a stage where he's growing faster than his body is used to."

"Yeah but…" Ray eyed the plates wearily again, "it just doesn't seem healthy to be eating this much either."

"I'll be _fine_," Tyson assured him, already heading back for more. "And besides, it's not like they're going to run out of food any time soon!"

Max sighed and forked his steak. "That's true enough. I just hope they don't throw us out for this though."

"You've been thrown out before?" Kenny asked curiously, looking up.

Max nodded as both Ray and Lee took their seat with them again at the large rectangular, white-clothed table, just opposite of him. Kenny, meanwhile, was sitting at the head of the table. "We've been thrown out several times already because Tyson pretty much cleaned their food faster than they could cook."

"That seems unreal," Lee said, his eyes wide. "I mean, I'm still in the same stage but even I can't eat that much."

Max shrugged and forked his steak again. Even he didn't know, really.

Ray decided to look over to Kenny's computer. At his angle, it was impossible to see what he was doing, thanks to the sun's glare. "What are you up to, Kenny?"

"I'm looking up all of the current girls' profiles," he replied.

"You mean, BPP's girls' team, right?" Max asked, after frowning. Kenny nodded and he found himself frowning again. "Why?"

"I'm preparing to update their data," he answered, stopping for a moment to grab a piece of melon from his fruit salad with his fork. "It seems," he swallowed, "I don't have many, if barely, any data on most female beybladers until Mariah mentioned a name I vaguely remembered."

"Mariah?" Ray asked, confused. It wasn't everyday that she cared about other female beybladers, since there weren't many who were great where they came from. Ray grew interested. If Mariah was interested, it must've meant that she was good. "Who did she ask for?"

"Jessica…" Kenny paused, looking up, "Jessica White."

Ray frowned. Where had he heard that name before?

"Who's she?" Lee asked, interested as well.

"Isn't Jessica White the vice-captain of the BPP girls' team?" Tyson asked. He had come back from the buffet table, several dishes in each hand and arm like the first and second times. In addition, his mouth was already full with some food. Everyone at their table, even Kenny, snapped their head up to him, shocked. "What?" he asked them, confused by their looks.

"How did you know that, Tyson?" Ray wondered.

He swallowed and pointed in the general direction of one of the buffet lines. "Heard Bridget and Karina talking about how flashy their vice-captain was with all this food and music." Tyson then proceeded to lay his dishes out on the table.

"_That's_ why," Max said. He smiled and shook his head. "You had me for a moment there, Tyson."

"Hey, I might not be smart," he said, sitting down on Max's left side and putting food into his mouth, "but even _I_ pay attention, _especially _when it comes to beyblading!" Max had to laugh.

Lee turned back to Kenny and asked, "Why was Mariah interested?" Ray nodded, wanting to know as well.

Kenny shrugged, typing furiously again. "I don't know. She just happened to ask me if I knew anything about the girl."

"And you _don't_?" Ray concluded, yet uncertain.

Kenny nodded, forking another melon into his mouth and swallowing. "Oh, I definitely have some_thing_ on her. Beyblade-wise, there isn't much to say even though both of her parents are and were one of the top American beybladers."

"Who are they?" Lee asked. "How come I've never about them?"

"You don't know Gary and Linda _White_?" Kenny asked him in a shocked voice, looking up from his computer immediately.

"I didn't know _she _was their daughter!" Tyson cried, now interested.

"Yeah, me neither," Max agreed, Ray and Lee quickly following with simultaneous nods.

"Then why do you say she's not good, Kenny?" Tyson wondered.

"Because she _isn't_?" he replied. Tyson frowned, taken back by the response.

Lee was still utterly confused like the others. "Well, that makes no sense," he said. "Why would Mariah care about her then?"

Ray had to agree. He bit his lips for a moment and inquired, "What else do you know about her, Kenny?"

"Besides the fact that she's from a rich and powerful beyblading family in upstate New York?" He shrugged and continued typing. "All that is worth noting about her is that she's engaged to Tala. They even made it into several major newspapers when it was declared that she was arranged to marry Tala Volkov, heir to a very large amount of money and estate in Russia." He forked down a strawberry this time. "Mmm, this strawberry is quite sweet."

"Tala's getting _married_?" Tyson cried, several food items thrown out from his mouth. "Oops, sorry Max."

"No, Tyson," Max answered, "they're just engaged. And it's fine. Just… don't do it again."

"Seriously," he said, "I'm sorry about that. And isn't it a little early to be getting engaged?" Kenny and Max nodded. Ray and Lee didn't seem to have an opinion since there was no reaction from them. "Well, she _must_ be good if she's marrying a beyblader like Tala," Tyson said.

"She's not that good, _trust _me." Everyone at their table jumped, hearing Tala's voice behind them. And sure enough, Tala was standing there, very tall with Kai just behind Kenny, smirking at them. Kenny froze in his seat, afraid that he was in trouble, but Tala ignored him. "Well, I _must_ be popular if all the kids at the lower school are talking about me."

"Who are you calling a _kid_?" Tyson asked, scowling.

Tala's smirk grew wider when he turned to Tyson. "Why, you of course."

Tyson stood up from his seat, ready to shoot out fire, but Max stopped him by standing up at the same time, grinning widely. He reached out his hand and offered it to Tala. "Hi there! It's great to finally introduce myself, Tala! I'm Max Mizuhara!"

Tala looked at it, considered it, shrugged but did not shake it. "Max Mizuhara…? Where have I heard that name before?"

Max withdrew his hand, pinking when he heard Tyson growl behind him. "I placed second twice in the Japanese International Beyblade Tournament," he explained.

Tala frowned. "I don't think that's where I heard it," he said.

Max continued smiling. He didn't expect most people to know. "Would you two like a seat?"

"What? No, no," he said. Tala nodded to Ray. "We're here for him."

Lee, Kenny, Max and Tyson looked over to their friend curiously. If Kai and Tala were there on friendly terms, it was too odd. It didn't take a genius to see or even feel it. There was nothing friendly about their presence. It was ice cold. In fact, if it weren't for the glaring music above them, the entire yard would've been in complete silence. Out of the corner of their eyes, everyone was watching them with curiosity. Just what was going on? Did Ray offend them like Mariah did? Since when?

Ray's face was hard as stone when he stood up, acknowledging them both by nodding. "And what can I do for the both of you?"

Tala smirked once more and took a step past Kenny where Ray and Lee were currently sitting. Most unexpectedly, he held out his hand. "Ray Kon, right? Tala Volkov. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Sorry I couldn't do that earlier in French class."

Ray frowned a bit harder but shook it regardless. Then he turned his golden eyes to Kai, expecting a handshake as well but it never came. Needless to say, regardless of Tala's acknowledgment, there was an unmistakable intensity in the air that got them all tense. Even Tyson had stopped eating, as if waiting for the signal to attack or defend at any moment.

"Kai Hiwatari, right?" Ray asked, deciding he'd take the initiative by extending his hand.

"That's right," Kai stated. He didn't even bother to extend his hand. "You coming to the meet tomorrow morning?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Ray replied, an undertone of confidence ringing. Ray frowned harder. Kai was an odd one –rude and even more arrogant than he first appeared to be. Was it so hard to be. Was it so hard to be a little friendlier? "You didn't come here just to tell me that, did you?"

Tala sneered. "What? Can't we come and say a friendly hi?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We don't even know you that well," Lee spat, growling from his throat.

"You're quite the distrustful one," Tala remarked. He shrugged and turned around with Kai, walking away. "It's just tradition for us to introduce ourselves to future 'bladers. See ya around, Ray."

"Future –WAIT!" Tyson called, stopping them. He sent them both an angry glare. "Are you saying that _we're_ not going to be top 'bladers one day?"

Tala turned his head but Kai didn't even bother. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Angry, Tyson thrust his hand out and fisted it, his knuckles white. "That's total BS!" He caught Max glaring at him from the corner of his eyes while Kenny gasped. But Tyson ignored them, too angry to care. "Just because we're not _great_ right now doesn't mean we _won't_ be in the future. What gives you the right to say we won't be top beybladers in the future, huh?"

Tala snorted. He really didn't feel like arguing with the kid. If he was too slow to gasp his earlier answer, then there was nothing he could do or say. Following Kai's silence, they continued walking away.

"HEY! I'm talking to you-"

"Tyson!" Max restrained his friend. Around them, many people were whispering in a rapid fashion that none of them took note of them. Max was just trying to stop his friend from making a simple and stupid mistake. "You're creating a scene!"

"Who cares if I'm creating a scene?" he yelled, still trying to go after Tala and Kai. "I mean, they waltz in here talking like they know everything, and they won't even answer a simple question? What's up with that?"

"Just forget about it," Max told Tyson, pushing him back down to his seat.

"Fine, I'll forget about it for now," he snarled, "but they treated you like dirt! Why didn't you do anything?"

Max sighed. Honestly, there wasn't much he _could_ do. It was Tala's choice after all. Getting angry and throwing fists wasn't going to make anything better. "It's fine, really," he said, adding a shrug. "I don't really care."

Tyson glared at his friend, growled and turned back to eating. Max's approach just wasn't his style. Kenny sighed and decided not to comment. He was still recovering from the surprise.

Lee however, turned to Ray. "What was that all about?" Ray returned the same look and noticed the others had the same questions as well.

"You will catch on soon enough." They turned around and found two of their classmates from their communications class; everyone but Tyson at least, recognized them anyway: Cecilia and Elizabeth. They both were about the same height, but Cecilia had longer, wavy brown hair and green eyes while Elizabeth's brown hair was short and straight with bright blue eyes. Cecilia was wearing a beige short-shorts and a simple white shirt that hugged her body nicely, showing off her toned body, just like Kenya's. Elizabeth was in a nice dress, white and pink, light and easy. They were coming up towards them, each holding a glass of punch in their hands. Cecilia opened her mouth again with a warm smile and stated, "They've marked Ray."

"_What?_" they all cried.

"It just means that they both acknowledge Ray as having the most potential out of all the new students," Elizabeth explained quickly. "Which also means, it'd be easier for him to climb up the social ladder."

"What does _that_ mean?" Ray asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed, "what do you mean by 'social ladder'?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her short, silky brown hair flying in the air. "That's why Cecilia said you'd all understand soon enough. It's easier to see it than to explain it."

All of the guys looked at each other nervously, not exactly liking the sound of it. "Anyway," Cecilia shrugged, "Alex wanted us to inform everyone to meet at the back yard in ten. They'll be doing their formal speech, and then we will go to the beyblade stadium to start the rankings."

"So in other words, we'll be seeing you soon," Elizabeth said, waving to them quickly. She pulled Cecilia with her and moved onto the next large crowd.

Kenny turned back to the guys and sighed. He spoke as soon as the girls were out of earshot. "I don't like the sound of this 'social ladder,'" he said, shaking his head. Their silence most likely meant they agreed with him.

* * *

**a/n: **Done! Oh, and FYI, this will be the last update in a while. The next chapters down from here haven't been finalized yet and since my beta and I are quite busy with real life, expect, at least, a three month hiatus –more or less. However, that does not mean we won't be doing anything. We are. We're preparing the next fifteen some chapters so, please be patient. Until next time!

Cerulean


	8. Battle 8

**Battle 8: The Girl's Beyblade Team II**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Here's Battle 8!

* * *

The formal speech wasn't anything great. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Lee couldn't see what was going on because they were considerably shorter. The upper school students pretty much dominated the front anyway. So, as they stood at the very back, they crowded around Kenny's computer where he was pulling up information on the people introduced.

Alex, as they found out, was the Captain of the girl's team. She had straight, red, short hair with complimenting wide green eyes. She was a fairly tall girl, lanky as a twig and freckled almost everywhere. However, at least according to Kenny, she should not be judged based on her physical appearance. She had a pretty strong hummingbird bitbeast that she sometimes trained with. Since it belonged to her father, a member of America's strongest teams, she wasn't too proficient at using it. However, it was still hard to reckon with. Captain or not, she wasn't the strongest, at least according to the rankings anyway.

The strongest was a girl named Kenya Richmond, who owned a creepy centipede bitbeast. The bitbeast was completely hers, earning it not too long after she entered BPP. She was the tallest of the girls with brown skin and straight black hair tied up neatly into a ponytail. Again, according to Kenny, she had more wins than any of the other girls.

"Hold it," said Tyson, "_Do_ we know these girls?" he asked as the third beyblader, Cecilia Gallardo was introduced next. He asked because he didn't –or rather, couldn't –see them until Kenya was introduced. Kenya's height wasn't hard to miss, which was when he began to realize it. The names sounded familiar, too, along with the faces in Kenny's laptop.

Ray nodded. "They're all in our communications class," he said.

Tyson's mouth dropped open. "Really?" Ray nodded again.

"I _do_ recall a girl named Cecilia Gallardo on the first day of class," Max said, thinking it over. "What do your stats say on her, Kenny?"

"Cecilia also has a bitbeast, although it's not as good as it should be trained," he replied. He pulled up her profile. She was smiling at them with wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. "Nevertheless, she's second strongest to Kenya, probably because she employs good use of strategy. Not only that, her evasion skills are her signature moves. They're both a good watch." It was same girl that had come up to them with Elizabeth Harris, who was just introduced right after. As usual, the guys wanted to know about her beyblading skills. "There's not much to say about Elizabeth," he replied. "Although she does have a bitbeast, she's better off not having it. She can't even control it."

"You're kidding!" Max cried. "Why would she have it then?"

"It's her grandfather's memento," he replied dully, not even bothering to look up from his laptop. Max 'oh-ed' and Kenny continued explaining. "She, like all of the girls here, came from very powerful beyblading families here in America but… they're not as good as their predecessors."

"Prede-_what_?" asked Tyson, looking confused. He wasn't the only one. Both Ray and Lee were looking lost.

Jessica was introduced next but since they already know all there is to know about her, they continued talking.

"_Predecessor_," Kenny repeated.

"Yeah, which _means_?"

Kenny pinked but Max answered it for him. "It means they're not as good as their parents or grandparents or even their ancestors, Tyson."

"Oh… I get it," he said, Ray and Lee nodding as well.

Hearing the next girl introduced, Kenny quickly pulled up her profile for them. Ray moved to look over Kenny's shoulder, needing to see what these girls looked like. He, however, found himself frowning. That girl looked oddly familiar. She was a pretty girl with clear blue eyes and soft blue hair, smiling sweetly at the camera.

"_Rain _Epperson?" Tyson asked. "That's an unusual name." Kenny shrugged. "Is she any good?"

"Out of everyone in Jessica's clique, she's the best one," Kenny answered. He typed some more to open up several graphs to prove his point. In addition to her name on the graphs, there were several more names there that a few of them didn't recognize. "Honestly, I think Rain has potential but she always seems to disappoint me."

"Why?" Ray wondered. Judging from the graphs, he was somewhat disappointed with her performance too, but compared to the other names? It was terrible.

Kenny sighed and shook his head. He pulled up the next profile, Mary-Ann Louis, when she was introduced to the audience. The girl was a blond with braids and had large glasses that made her dull blue eyes look bigger than they should be. Once more, Ray found himself frowning. _Just _where had he seen these girls before? It was starting to bother him that he should know the answers but he didn't.

"Mary-Ann Louis has a mole bitbeast, which, like most of the girls, is borrowed. It belongs to her dad. Her style is a strange array of both offensive and defensive tactics. Half of the time they work and half of the time it's just plain ugly. It's like she's just playing around, which is very frustrating. However, she's the brains of the team which is rather ironic." The four of them nodded, agreeing with Kenny's assessment. Next, he pulled up a girl with wild blue hair and dull green eyes. Although she wasn't as pretty as the other girls, she definitely had confidence from the way she was smirking. "This is Bridget Armstrong, second child to Chris and Sammi Armstrong."

"Wow, all these girls _are_ from powerful beyblading families," Tyson said, completely guessing from their last names.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, Richard Epperson, Mike Louis and Vance Richmond."

Max shook his head, unable to believe it. "I don't get it, how could they _not_ be good?"

"You mean you've never seen them on cable T.V?" Kenny asked them, looking up from his computer.

Tyson shook his head. "We can't afford it."

Max shook his head as well, adding a shrug. "My parents won't let me watch T.V."

"Eh?" Lee turned to Max, "Why not?"

"They say it only rots your brain," he explained, shrugging some more. "So, I usually go to Tyson's house to watch official tournaments. That or we watch it on the Internet."

Kenny and the others were still surprised. It was the first time they had ever met anyone who wasn't allowed to watch T.V. at all. Turning to Lee and Ray, Kenny said, "Then I guess you don't have American amateur beyblading in China?" They nodded. He sighed and turned back to his computer, typing new information down as the next girl was introduced to them from Alex. "This is Karina Carter," a red head with piercing green eyes showed up. She had a narrow and long face, with large plumped lips and some freckles just under her eyes. "Like the rest of the girls, her father is the infamous Speedy Steve."

"No way!" they cried, crouching lower to take a closer look. Well, she _did_ have her father's eyes.

Kenny sighed somewhat sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I thought the same thing, too, when I found out."

"But…" Max struggled to find the right words as he looked up to the other guys, "their families will be representing America in the World's Beyblading Championships this coming spring. I find it hard to believe that they're no good at all."

"Oh, you'll believe it when you see them in action today," Kenny said, being very sarcastic. Hearing the last name called, he quickly input it into his computer and brought out a picture of a very short brown-haired girl with catching green eyes. Ray frowned. He could've sworn her seen her somewhere, too. "Finally. This is Sherry Morgan… again, there isn't really anything to say about her. Everyone basically overshadows her."

Then it hit Ray. Those last six girls, Jessica's clique, they weren't just _in_ their Communications with Bitbeasts class, they were also his French class well as, along with Tala and Oliver. _'Does everyone in Communications with Bitbeasts __**have **__bitbeasts?' _he wondered. _'If all top ten of the boys had bitbeasts, and all the girls here did too, plus all of us and Mariah but except Kenny, that's exactly twenty-five students.' _Ray mentally began counting the names off in his head: _'Plus Oliver, that blond guy Enrique, Mariah's roommates…but that's only twenty-nine. There are thirty students total. Who is the last student? Does __**he **__have a bitbeast, too? If not, why is he in there?'_ Ray also wondered why it took him so long to make the connections. Not that it was anything special but it was still important. _'Almost all of those people come from very powerful beyblade families in the West….'_

* * *

Mariah sighed, trying to make sense of her Life Science homework on the diner table. She wasn't familiar with the technical English science words so in one hand was her notebook and in the other hand was an electronic Chinese/English dictionary. In the center of those two was her science book with a large picture of a plant and the diagram of its antonym. The chapter was on photosynthesis.

"_Heaven,"_ she said, rubbing her head, _"how do the American kids do it?"_ Yet again, she came across another word she didn't know, _chlorophyll_. Mariah was about to turn to her dictionary again when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned. Was the party over all ready? She stood up and opened the door, surprised that there was were four people standing in front of her: her coach, Mr. Dickenson, an older looking boy, a girl about her age and a middle aged woman. Mariah frowned. "Uh, hello Mr. Dickenson," she said, eyeing the three people curiously.

All three them had dark, olive skin, though the woman was a shade lighter. The older boy was taller by at least a foot than the woman. The girl was almost Mariah's height. They all had jet black hair and light brown eyes and in each of their hands were bags, luggage and one backpack. Mariah frowned harder as she opened the door a bit bigger. Just what was going on?

"Hello Mariah," Mr. Dickenson said, giving her a bright smile. "I'm sorry to tell you and your roommates on such late notice that Aderyn here will be your new roommate for the rest of the year." He nodded to the shorter girl who gave her a warm smile of her own.

Mariah smiled weakly, guessing that the other two was her mother and maybe a boyfriend or brother. "Uh, hello," she said, still shocked by the _very_ short notice.

Aderyn grinned wider. "Hello! It's nice to meet you!"

Mariah blinked. She understood most of what came out, though it was a little fast for her comprehension. Just when she was getting used to the American accent, she now had a new accent to try and figure out.

Mr. Dickenson continued, "This is her older brother, Awstin," he gestured to the boy who gave her a quick, kind smile, "and this is their mother, Rhian." Like her son, she gave Mariah a short kind smile accompanied by a nod of acknowledgment. "Aderyn here is from Wales –which is next to England," he quickly added, seeing the obvious question mark on Mariah's face, "and is two years older than you –though," he gave the new girl a kind smile, "she looks a little young for her age."

Aderyn looked pretty strong though. In both of her hands were two over-sized luggage, in addition to a backpacker's backpack on her back. And she was still glowing with a smile despite her somewhat tired eyes.

"Eh, really?" Mariah asked, her eyes returning to her new roommate. If Mr. Dickenson didn't tell her, Mariah would've assumed they were in the same grade like Matilda and she. Carla was a year older. When Aderyn nodded, Mariah turned to Mr. Dickenson and said, "So then… they're moving in today?"

"Yes," he said, nodding, "that's why I'm introducing them to you right now."

"Oh." Mariah blushed and pushed the door all the way opened. "Sorry about that!" she said, stepping aside, "I'm kind of stressed and not myself. Please come in! Here, let me help you!"

"That's okay," Aderyn said, already stepping in with an upbeat smile, "It's actually that not heavy."

Mariah wondered if it was true after they were placed on the floor. She felt the floor shake a bit. Mr. Dickenson gave the new girl her keys to her own room and waited for the family to go in before he turned to Mariah.

"I'm surprised you aren't at the Girls' Open House," Mr. Dickenson said, putting his hands in his black suit pockets.

"I didn't think it was a good idea," Mariah admitted. "People have been giving me unfriendly looks."

That was concerning. He repressed a sigh and asked, "You haven't been harassed yet, have you?"

Memories flashed before her eyes, of Jessica and several other people she didn't dare tell Ray or Lee. She didn't want to bother them. And besides, she could deal with them herself. "No…" she said, digging her feet into the carpet like a little child. "People just give me looks."

"But you do have friends?" he wondered.

"Of course, yes!" Mariah nearly cried, looking up. "I have Ray and Lee and their roommates! They're really nice people and they treat me well."

Mr. Dickenson nodded and smiled with relief. It was good to hear the girl didn't isolate herself. Still, they were only boys…. "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone," her coach reached into his pants pocket and took out two small white business cards, "you can always talk to the school counselor or psychiatrist."

Mariah looked at the card and almost scowled. What? She _wasn't _crazy or depressed! Why would he give her something like that? She was fine! It's just that things didn't go as planned! Nevertheless, she took the cards and gave him a grateful smile. "Uh, thanks."

Aderyn came back out and nodded to her new coach. "Everything looks good, coach!"

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "I'm glad you've found everything in good condition. Well then," he nodded to Rhian when she came out with her son, "I'll leave you all to your own devices! I have lots of work to do, so good afternoon to you all!"

They all bid him farewell as he left. Secretly, he was hoping that maybe Mariah would become friends with Aderyn. After all, the girl looked quite lonely while her friends were out partying. Given their situation, it might just end up that way.

* * *

When the formal speech was finally over, everyone headed over to the stadium to watch the new girls compete for their ranks. Ray, Lee, Max, Tyson and Kenny sat down on the lowest bleachers, not too far from the Varsity and Junior Varsity girls. Everyone else from the party filled up at least half of the bleachers in the stadium while a few others sat rather far away, Kai and Tala being one of them.

The stadium was loud with chatter from all directions. The new girls lined up against the wall while the older, taller girls kept to themselves in the corner of the platform as everyone assembled and settled down.

"Where's Mariah?" Max asked, looking around for her in the crowd of new comers.

"She won't be here," Ray answered. "She can't compete, remember?"

"Oh… right," Max said, nodding. He forgot.

Tyson frowned, still a bit puzzled by the whole thing. "Yeah but, can't she rank herself?"

"The thing is, is that she's great," explained Lee. His arms were crossed and his eyes were directed at the nervous looking new girls. "If she ends up being alternative or even placed on the Junior Varsity, it's going to mess up their competitions."

"Yeah but…."

"Don't forget, Tyson," Max said, deciding that he'd do the reminding, "there are a lot less girls here than there are boys. If she were to be ranked, it wouldn't be long before she got up to the top."

That made more sense so Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

After a moment of silence, Max asked them curiously, "How many girls _are_ at this school anyway? I just realized there aren't a lot of them, right? The most girls I have ever gotten in a class were eight, but that's in art class."

Ray looked at Max, shocked as well. "Hey, you're right, Max!" Lee and Tyson soon followed, realizing that there was a small number of them.

"They make up about a quarter population of this school," Kenny said, opening his laptop up, "more or less."

"That's not much at all then," Tyson said. "Why?"

Kenny shrugged. "There are lots of reasons why… but I don't think this is the appropriate time to be talking about it." He nodded to the girl with the microphone in her hand, Alex, captain of the girl's beyblade team.

Alex stepped up to the center of the practice beydishes, yelling into the microphone to get everyone to quiet down. The process took a good five minutes as she walked around the edge of the platform, her short orange hair flashing in the strong spotlights.

"All right, now that I gotten your attention," she turned around to face the front where her team and the new girls were, "it is time for us top ten 'bladers to start off with the opening ceremony! Welcome everyone, thank you for supporting the girls' team. This year, we'll _definitely_ get the regional cup!"

"_Regional_?" the boys –except Kenny –asked, looking around themselves. There was a round of polite applause. Did they hear that right? What kind of goal to look forward to was that?

"Can our beautiful new ladies please step up to the platform so that we can see who you are?" Alex asked. It took a few minutes, each girl timidly stepping up to the platform where the top ten girls were waiting. Ray mentally counted that there were only twenty some new female beybladers, a very small number. "You will open our ceremony by finding out your current rankings. From there, I and the other girls will explain how the school's rankings work, got it?"

If there were questions, there was no time for it. Quickly, the top girls each chose two random girls from the bunch and had them beyblade each other until there was a winner and a loser. It was very chaotic and disorganized. The new girls were surprised by the lack of direction and demands, but nevertheless put on a decent show for everyone. After the first few people, some girls managed to find their rhythms. Although it was rather sad that most weren't as good as the boys had hoped. Ray and Lee agreed without hesitation: Mariah would've dominated the beybattles. It was strange that America's girls' team was a lot weaker than they had imagined.

Next up were Carla and Matilda, the last two to make it to the final round.

"Aren't they Mariah's roommates?" Lee asked. Ray nodded. Lee hadn't noticed them until now since he had been preoccupied with other beybattles, so he wasn't sure if they were any good.

"Hm, maybe they might make the girls look better this year," Kenny mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" asked Max, fired up to see them two against each other.

"What? Oh, nothing," Kenny said, going back to his computer. He adjusted the camera just right before they launched their beyblades into the dish, sending a loud boom into the stadium.

"_This_ one should be exciting!" said Max, standing up to see the fires spark. He wasn't the only one. Tyson and almost everyone else was excited to see what could be considered a decent beybattle.

"Siren, attack!" Carla called out, sending her black and purple beyblade straight for the kill. Matilda gasped and pulled her beyblade back, narrowly missing a fatal hit. She countered, sending Carla's beyblade back a few paces.

'_Hmm, Matilda's counter was well thought out'_ thought Kenny, typing furiously to get a reading on their power levels, _'but the timing was off, not to mention lack of power. However…'_

Carla sent Siren on the attack again and this time, Matilda had enough time to send out one of her own attacks, their beyblades piercing each other, battling for the upper hand at the center.

"Whoa, this is good," Max said, grinning wider. "They're actually not half bad!"

"Yeah, well," said Tyson, "I can take them."

Lee turned to Ray. "Does Mariah know that her roommates are this good?"

Ray shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Mariah never mentioned anything about their beyblade skills." Lee frowned and turned his attention back to the beybattle at hand, Carla gaining the upper hand. _'Still,'_ thought Ray as he turned his attention back, too, _'s__**he**__ asked about Jessica, but Tala said her skills were the worst. So, why?'_

Ray's thoughts were broken when Carla sent Siren flying high to the air and called out her name. To everyone's surprise, it glowed a bright white light and anyone who had a bitbeast knew that she was summoning it.

"Carla had a bitbeast?" cried Tyson, completely awed as it was manifesting itself. "No way!"

Matilda panicked, physically taking a step back as she witnessed Carla's blue bitbeast. It was huge. "Pierce –Pierce Hedgehog!"

Another round of awe went around the stadium as Matilda's beyblade lit up just like Carla's. It roared and just before it could show itself, Carla sent her bitbeast –now a half woman-fish beast –with a large tidal, bone-crushing wave. There was an ear-piercing cry from her bitbeast and when the waters cleared, a hedgehog was standing in the middle of the beydish, the spikes on its back large and sharp.

"That would explain why they have class with us in first period!" Lee cried, referring to their communications class. Everyone knew that class was hard to get into. However, he had assumed they got in based on luck.

Both of the beyblades stood at the edge of the dish on opposite ends, glaring each other down like their wielders were doing. In a blink of an eye, both beyblades were sent on the offensive and in another bright light and cloud of gray smoke, the clashing of beyblades was gone, signaling the end of the battle. They waited a moment for the smoke to clear and when it did, the one left spinning was the purple one.

After two full hours, a winner had finally been decided. The crowd roared for the winner, for the good show, for the girls. Max whistled on his fingers and Tyson was yelling incoherent cheers. Even Kenny was smiling –slightly.

Alex cleared her throat into the microphone, getting everyone's attention again. "Thank you, Carla and Matilda! You both did a wonderful job!" They both exited the platform before Alex continued. "All right here's what happens next: from now on, you are all ranked. In order to go up to the next rank, and to get a position in either the Varsity or Junior Varsity team, you have to beybattle your way up. What this means is that you have to beybattle the person who is above you. You _cannot_ officially beyblade someone who is like, two or more ranks away from you."

"What if you win?" asked one of the girls.

"It won't count," Alex said.

"Why not?"

"That's just the way it works," she replied.

"But what if we beybattle them unofficially?" Carla asked, looking interested.

Alex, as well as the JV and Varsity girls, looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that's totally fine," said Alex. "You can beybattle whoever you like. However, in order to move up to the next rank, you have to move through it one by one, _officially_. Which _means, _the person above you."

"So if you win, you move up while the other moves down in rank?" asked another girl.

"Yes."

"What if I move _up_ the rank," Carla began, again "and eventually get to the point where I battle someone from Junior Varsity. If they lose to me, do I get their position and they move down to where they can't participate in the official tournaments anymore?"

"You mean to _actually_ count towards winning and losing tournaments, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes," she answered. "Oh yes, even if you're _not_ in JV –which stands for Junior Varsity by the way –or Varsity, you can still participate in the tournaments with the other girls. It's just that your wins –or losses –won't count officially."

"Why do they make it so complicated?" Tyson asked, his head completely muddled by the explanations.

"I think it's so everyone can get a fair chance to beybattle," Max explained. "Right, Kenny?"

He nodded, looking up from his laptop for the first time. "That's the idea anyway. Plus, I think it's not so bad. At the least, it keeps you trained because you have lots of people behind you who want to beat you."

Tyson shook his head. "I still think it's dumb. Isn't there a better way to rank people?"

"It's tedious, that's for sure," Lee agreed.

Ray shook his head. "If you think _that's_ tedious," he said, "then the boy's team must be a war."

"I can't imagine it," said Max, shaking his head. It was hard for him to imagine the pressure and the stress one had to endure to be able to move up one rank. From a standpoint, it sounded crazy. They were supposed to work as a _team_ but at the same time, were _still_ competitors. _'Maybe Tyson's right,'_ he thought. _'It seems almost hypocritical.'_

"I kind of like the idea," Ray said, disagreeing with them. "That way, with each person, I can become stronger."

"I guess you can put it that way," Tyson muttered. However, he still looked disappointed at the hard work he'd have to do. _'But… if I want to beat Ray, Max and Lee… I have to work harder. I mean, they're at a higher level than me and all I've been doing is complaining.'_

At some point, Alex had lost the interest of the audience so she had to yell into the microphone to get all of them to settle down again. It was time to move onto the next part of the event.

"Now that we've got our girls ranked, we'd like to close this meeting by having our top ten girls put on a beyblade show for you all today!" There was a more spirited cheer this time, mainly coming from the guys. Alex grinned and gestured to two of her teammates. "From the Junior Varsity team, starting in number ten and nine are doubles Karina Carter and Mary-Ann Louis!"

Karina and Mary-Ann walked to the beyblade dish at the far end of the platform, Karina smiling proudly. Unlike her partner however, Mary-Ann seemed to be nervous and serious at the same. It was obvious. Her hands were shaking but her eyes looked determined.

On Alex's signal, they held their beyblades up, got into their launching stances and waited for Alex to count them off. As soon as "Let it rip," left her mouth, they ripped the cords out of their launchers in a fierce motion, the crowd roaring. But….

Tyson and Max exchanged puzzled glances. Was it just they or did the two girls launch their beyblades at slightly different times? Tyson looked over to Ray and Lee who seemed to have the same expressions lingering on their faces. Kenny was the only one that wasn't as surprised as they were.

"I could've sworn launching at the same time was the general rule," Max remarked. There was no time for an answer. Then again, there was no need for an answer.

"Coming in number eight and seven, both of whom are singles players," Alex continued, walking to the center beydish, "are Bridget Armstrong and Rain Epperson!" There was a round of polite applause as the girls walked to the center of the beyblade dish.

Bridget was far shorter than Rain, not just because Rain was considerably taller, but because Rain was also wearing red, three-inch heels. Compared to Bridget, Rain seemed far more confident in her skills –as well as her looks. Her lips were a rosy red. She was in her white sundress that day, with red roses for patterns. Bridget's hair however, was like a lion's mane. Her sewer-green shirt and pants even made her skin looked fleshed out.

As soon as they launched their beyblades, Kenny immediately said, "What the…?" He quickly typed something in his computer, Max peeking at his side. _'It's just as I thought.'_ The clip showed that Rain's beyblade landed fine, but only after it skipped several beats before it became stable enough to spin on the ground. As for Bridget's, there was not enough power in her first launch so her rotation was already weak. Rain obviously recognized it as well because she changed her attack path and instead, chased Bridget's beyblade down. However, it was taking considerable time to gather up a good speed so in a way, they were almost evenly matched.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Tyson asked, unable to peek.

"Their beyblading," he said, still analyzing the data, "it has a _lot_ of holes." Even stranger, he didn't understand why Rain, who he had a little more respect for, was doing so horrible on purpose. In the past, he had suspected her of it. Now it was just plain obvious. Not even a first timer can make that kind of mistake.

"No doubt," Lee grunted. "Is this what you call 'professional'? Even Mariah is a lot better than this."

"Their maneuvering of their beyblades is also poor," Ray agreed. "It's no wonder BPP isn't well known for their female counterpart."

In the mist of their critique, they failed to notice that they were getting several glares from the girls as well a few fans. Several of the girls on the team had visible veins popping out of their foreheads.

Alex continued with the introduction with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "Coming in sixth," she walked to beydish so she was closer to Ray and his friends, "is Jessica White."

"Hey, isn't that the person Mariah wanted to know about?" Lee asked, ignoring Alex who just introduced a tan skinned girl named Cecilia Gallardo, the same girl that was polite enough to tell them about the 'social ladder'. They faced each other in the next beydish, each with a confident smirk on her face. Neither exchanged words of greeting or insult.

On Alex's cue, Jessica launched her beyblade into the dish at about the same time as Cecilia did, a few more people roaring with excitement. Without wasting time, Jessica quickly sent her beyblade to attack Cecilia, just missing it at the last second. The audiences' cheers drowned out Jessica's high-pitched ramblings when Cecilia followed up with a series of counterattacks that left the vice-president's beyblade quite dazed.

"Her evasion skills are timed perfectly," Max remarked, awed. "What was her name again?"

"Cecilia Gallardo," Kenny answered, looking up from his computer. He focused his eyes on their beyblade battle. At least those two knew what they were doing more than Rain and Bridget. Jessica, in particular, had improved a good amount since last year. But it still wasn't enough to be considered sufficient to be beyblading at BPP. "She's the one that's well-known for her evasions, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Max chuckled, remembering it now, "she's one of those who plays defensively, huh?"

Lee groaned, remembering his loss with Max. "She looks like a tricky one."

"At least Cecilia is more interesting than the other female beybladers so far," Kenny remarked rather dryly. He returned to this laptop, typing furiously again. "I believe Ray would agree with me that she maneuvers her beyblade quite skillfully." Ray nodded.

Tyson looked at them all curiously. "What do you guys keep talking about? They look pretty decent."

"C'mon Tyson," Kenny said, looking up at him, "even their launches were weak and worse than an amateur's!" Tyson as well as Max flinched, surprised by the sudden outburst. Lee and Ray raised their eyebrows curiously, too, their eyes temporarily off the beyblade dishes. Realizing what just happened, Kenny's face burned hotly and he returned to his computer, cowering. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… it bothers me because… _how_ could they beyblade this way and be considered top ten? Athena's team is _so_ much better than this! I don't understand any of this! That's all."

"You know their team?" Ray asked, somewhat interested.

Kenny shook his head. "No, I've only seen them beybattle a few times and even I can tell BPP girls' team is a lot weaker than theirs'. That's why they haven't won a world or national cup for the last forty years."

"Hey you over there!" Alex was looking at them, pissed off. "Yeah you! Who do you think you are? Bashing my team like that?"

In addition to Kenny's bright red face, his ears boiled. Great, now he got himself into trouble. "I'm –I'm not bashing your team at all!" he cried.

Several of the members stopped beyblading and leveled with Alex, arms crossed and looking just as pissed. "You just said that we were worse than Athena!" Jessica yelled.

Kenny cringed. As much as he wanted to stay out of trouble, he was unable to control his mouth. "But you _are_! At this rate, there's no way you can ever defeat Athena!"

"_WHAT?_" they cried.

"He's right, girls," Max said, cupping his hand over his mouth, "one of your beyblades isn't as balanced as it should be!" Then he turned to Kenny and gave him two thumbs up with a wide grin.

"Oh shit, we're being _lectured_ by _kids_?" Elizabeth asked, an unbelievable look flat on her face. "If you don't want to be here, then get the hell out!" So much for being nice to them.

"Hey, we're just being honest," Max said, trying to reason with them. "Kenny's a beyblade ge-"

"I don't care who the hell that boy is," Alex said into the microphone. "If you don't have something nice to say, then don't say it."

"We're not being mean!" Kenny yelled, more so to himself than anything else. "You're launches were weak, not to mention incorrect! Your beyblade maneuvering is nothing a pro would do because against a more skilled beyblader, it would've been knocked out of the beydish a long time ago or smashed to a gazillion pieces!"

Without warning, Jessica snatched the microphone from Alex. "All right, that's it, get out! Get out!" she yelled, pointing to the door. "You and your friends get out and _stay_ out! What do you know about beyblading you stupid kid?"

Kenny snapped and shut his laptop. "Fine," he said, standing up. "I'll let Athena do the talking then!" He didn't want to be there in the first place, but he didn't expect to be thrown out either. _'Well, so much for keeping a low profile,'_ he thought.

Max exchanged nervous glances with Tyson and quickly followed Kenny out, calling his name at the same time. Tyson was right behind them, Ray and Lee following not long afterwards. They couldn't believe it. Even Max. For once, they weren't kicked out for food. Food aside, none of them wouldn't disagree with Kenny at all because he was right. BPP's female team was disastrous.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is all for now. Sorry for the drag, but this chapter contributes to a few subplots later so get to know the girls well! :D Also, it has been _too_ long so I hope this update helps with the waiting. The next chapter will hopefully come soon. Please read and review. I really love all the comments and constructive critiques!

Until next time,

Cerulean


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle 9: BPP Boy's Team**

**A/N:** I hope you all are excited for this fast update (actually, I don't even think anyone even reads this fanfic .). In fact, I hope you all love this new chapter because from here on out, the story will only get better. Promise. I love this chapter a lot so you all will, too.

* * *

"Let's try not to get kicked out of this one, you guys," Ray said. He, Lee, Max, Tyson and Kenny were heading down to the track and field for the boy's first beyblade meeting of the year. There was no doubt that most, if not all, of the male members of the school was going to be there. It was going to be _packed_ and Ray wanted to avoid jamming himself through the crowd to get a better view_._

Kenny pinked as they reached the dorm's double exit doors. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize," Tyson said. "It wasn't your fault. It was a truth they couldn't accept."

"Yeah," agreed Max, giving Kenny a confident smile. They reached the streets and looked both ways before crossing.

"I'm not blaming you, Kenny," said Ray, looking back and giving him a sympathetic look. "I just hope this won't be disappointing… for all of us." Kenny nodded as they walked down the cement stairs, leading them to the field. The boys' meeting was just beyond the silver gates and was already jammed with people. It was as if there was a _real _tournament going on. Ray groaned under his breath about not coming earlier.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the entrance. Ray opened and held the gates for everyone before he followed them in. They all thanked him accordingly and tried to get somewhere through the crowd, although where they didn't know. However, they couldn't get very far and ended up just squeezing with everyone else. Nothing was happening and people were just chatting, waiting for the show to start.

Lee sighed. "I still can't believe our girls' team is so weak."

"Ha, still going on about that?" The boys jumped, surprised that they didn't even notice Rick Anderson leaning on the fence, listening to his loud music as usual. They had assumed it came from the large speakers above them. "So you chipmunks did come after all?" he asked, referring to the dare he gave Tyson the week before.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked evenly, going up to him with much confidence.

"Who's this guy?" Ray asked Kenny, nodding to him.

"The name is Rick Anderson," he replied for Kenny, uncrossing his arms and giving Ray his full attention. "You must be the only one that Kai and Tala marked this year?"

"The name's Ray Li," he repeated, holding out this hand.

"Don't bother," Rick told him, returning to his leaning. Ray looked surprised and gave him an even look. Was everyone in the top ten like this? "I only shake hands before the battle because it's 'good sportsmanship' or some crap like that."

"So what are you doing here, Rick?" Max asked him pleasantly.

"Chill'n," he answered, closing his eyes and bopping his head to the music.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the team?" Tyson asked, crossing his arms with interest.

"Yeah… I can't really stand any of them," he answered. Then he opened one of his eyes. "Why are _you_ still here?"

Tyson chuckled and put his arms behind his neck and leaned on it. "Because you're more interesting than those two jerks."

"Kai and Tala?" Rick asked. When Tyson nodded, he had to laugh. "Yeah, none of us really like them either."

"Good to hear," Tyson nodded.

Max, however, was a little more curious. "Why not?"

"Besides the fact that they're bastards?" Rick wondered. Max winced when he swore but said nothing. "There isn't much to like about them. Why don't you go and ask the girls why they like them so much? You're asking the wrong person, kid."

Meanwhile, behind their conversation, Kenny was filling Ray in on who Rick was. "Rick Anderson is a street beyblader from LA."

"What's a street beyblader?" Lee wondered, looking somewhat appalled by his huge and well-toned muscles.

"A street beyblader is no different from your regular beyblader," Kenny explained. "However, there are a few differences. Instead of beyblading at official tournaments and gyms, they prefer the streets, hence where they got their name."

"Why don't they like the gyms?" Ray asked.

"Because street beyblading is a lot more intense and dangerous," Kenny said. This further appalled Ray and Lee. "The only rule is 'anything goes.'"

"Exactly," Rick said, smiling with pride. "You sure know what you're talking about, don't you, little chipmunk?"

"Well –well… that is, I try," Kenny managed to say, surprised that he just got a compliment from someone like Rick. He mentally smacked himself for reddening.

Rick turned to both Ray and Lee, "Don't you have anything like that in China?"

They both shook their heads. "There isn't anything like that in China," Ray said. "Even if there was, we've never came across it," he quickly added, seeing the shocked look on Rick's face.

That got Rick smirking. "Then you two should come visit my hometown sometime? I'll be more than glad to show you two what street beyblading is all about."

"But wait," Max said, looking at them with shocked eyes, "isn't it illegal?"

The new information took the two Chinese off guard. "Is it?" Ray asked, looking back to Kenny.

"Y –yes, well, technically."

"Right again," Rick said, somewhat impressed. "Street beyblading gets its bad rep from those who illegally gamble with beyblade and those that fight to the death. It's supposed to be a casual thing, really."

'_**Casual**__?'_ thought Max, his eyes still widening. _'Street beyblading is the one of the most dangerous sports!'_

"Huh," Tyson smirked, "well then, sign me up, too. It sounds rather interesting."

"_Tyson_," Max growled, quite earnest. Tyson returned Max's concerned warning with a dumbfounded look.

Rick, however, laughed. "_You_? I can see Ray surviving but you'd get knocked out faster than you can say 'beyblade.'"

"Ha, we'll just see about that, Rick," Tyson said, throwing his nose into the air.

"_Attention please, this is Robert Jurgen."_ The speaker above them was nearly blasted to pieces for a moment from the high screeches. Everyone plugged their ears tightly before settling down. _"Good afternoon everyone,"_ Robert greeted, ignoring everyone's moans, _"and welcome to the first Beyblade Pro Prep Boy's meeting of the year. Again, my name is Robert Jurgen. I am your captain."_

"I can't see him," Tyson said, trying to jump up and see. Sadly, that was useless.

"Quiet down, Tyson," Max said, trying to pay attention.

"_If you weren't at the girl's meeting yesterday, which __**many**__ of you weren't, then I would advise that you all listen carefully if you want to beyblade in the future," _Robert instructed. He then quickly proceeded to explain the ranking system and the process to them, exactly how Alex explained it to the girls. Many of the follow-up questions were also very similar to what was asked during the girls' meeting as well. _"If you have any other questions, you may ask your fellow classmates or any of us top ten beybladers. Otherwise, those that are new, please make your way forward to the platform in the stadium. I want you there in the next ten minutes. Anyone who is late will automatically be placed last, understood?"_

"Well that was quick," Lee remarked. "What was the point of coming all the way over here then?" He received no answer.

"Why is he so strict on time?" Tyson asked them. The crowd began to move in a very slow fashion towards the beyblade stadium.

"_Good,"_ Robert said when no one objected and were following his orders.

"That's just how Robert is," Rick said, picking up his boom box and placing it on his shoulders. "The guy is a punctual-freak and expects the same out of _everyone_. Anyway, I have to go. See you at the tournament."

"We should get going then," Max suggested, looking at them all.

"Robert," Ray began, sounding unsure, "he said he was our captain, right?"

When everyone but Ray and Kenny looked clueless, Kenny nodded. "He's a senior. He has a powerful bitbeast named Griffolyon. Why do you ask?

"I feel like I've heard the name before," Ray said. He slowly began moving through the gates, Lee beside him and everyone else behind him.

Kenny nodded again. "I wouldn't be surprised. He's Germany's pride and has already sighed on with the German National Beyblade team. As soon as he graduates, he'll be officially beyblading for them."

"That's pretty good," Max said, walking up the stairs now. "Germany is strong."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, "we're pretty lucky to have him as our captain."

* * *

Tyson couldn't believe it. He was the first to start off the new rankings, and against no other than Ray Li. Since their last battle, he had improved quite a bit. It was just that, he didn't expect to be battling Ray so quick. When their names were randomly drawn, they both exchanged surprised looks. And now, here they were, standing across from each other, beyblades in hand as Lee and Max were cheering them on. Everyone else didn't matter. But then again, Tyson didn't really care. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

Tyson finally smirked, the shock now washing off. "I might've lost to you unofficially last time, but don't think I will intend to lose again, Ray."

Ray smirked back, but it was more arrogant. "You will lose again, Tyson."

Tyson immediately frowned, the answer catching him off guard. "What?"

Ray closed his eyes and put his white beyblade into this launcher before he opened them again. "Honestly, I think you should just forfeit."

Tyson's frown quickly turned into an angry one. "What did you say?"

"There's no way you can beat me in such a short time, Tyson," Ray replied, serious now. "Perhaps in a year, but not now."

Tyson growled and clutched Dragoon painfully in his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ray. He thought they were friends! And here he was, talking down on him as though he knew everything. Tyson snapped and attached Dragoon onto his red launcher as well. "Don't talk like you know everything, Ray! You'd be surprised by how much I've improved since our last battle!"

"I highly doubt it," he said impassively, getting into his battle stance as well, "but if you must really do this to yourself, I guess I have no choice."

In the stands, Max turned to Lee who wore a blank face. "Why did Ray just say all of that?" asked Max, seeing them launch their beyblades out of the corner of his eyes.

Lee had his arms crossed and didn't bother looking at Max when he answered, "Ray has always been like that." Max slowly frowned and turned back to Tyson with a concerned look. Tyson's launch had definitely improved and the total look of concentration in his eyes told Max that he was taking it very seriously. Ray's words must've hurt him more than it looked. "Ray keeps improving drastically and we… we keep trying to catch up, but it's nearly impossible with him," Lee continued. "Ever since he got Driger, he's been unstoppable."

"No way…."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Not one?"

"Not even one," Lee replied, shaking his head. "Even with Mariah and my abilities, it's still a challenge with Ray." They watched as Ray nearly tossed Tyson out of the beydish. Tyson recovered quickly but Driger didn't give him any chance to take a short breath. Driger pounded Dragoon relentlessly, each attack stronger than the last. "I can see that Tyson has improved since his last battle with Ray," Lee decided to remark, "however, it's not enough to beat him."

"But still…" Max said, seeing Tyson struggle even harder to avoid Ray's Gatling Claw attack, "that's no reason for him to speak to Tyson like that."

Lee nodded, agreeing. "Ray had said that he wanted to come to America to find stronger beybladers… I hope he does, for his own sake."

Max turned back to Lee. "What do you mean by that?"

However, at that moment, there was an ear-piercing bang and the next thing they knew, Tyson's beyblade passed right between them and through the stands. Max felt a sweat drop roll down the side of his face and turned back to Tyson, not surprised that he was just as shocked, his mouth hanging opened. It was then that Max realized just how far the disparity between beyblading in amateur and professional tournaments were: there were no prisoners. Just how powerful did they have to become to get to the top?

Ray called Driger back and Tyson slumped down on the platform, Robert announcing the winner. "I told you," Ray said, "there's no way you could beat me. And I highly doubt that you ever will, either." With that said, he turned around and ignored Tyson's fist that banged the metal platform. He also failed to notice that several female and male eyes followed him, giving many nods of approval.

_On Monday, the second week of school_

_At Athena Academy_

Miss Q. was walking briskly, unaware that the two girls behind her were trying to catch their breaths up the stairs. For a lanky woman, she sure was physically fit. She was wearing her blood-red suit that day, with the knee-high skirt and two-inch high heels. In her hand was a clipboard with a yellow pencil and papers neither of the girls cared enough to make out.

"The girls are really excited to have you here," Miss Q. said, trying to make conversation with them. She could sense their wariness and hoped that conversing could ease up the tension.

"Is that so?" asked the bright, blue haired girl. She was very short, about five feet and had a rather high-pitched voice to boot. Like the rest of the girls in the school, she was wearing the school uniform with the crest on her left arm. "I can't wait to meet them then!"

"Likewise, Ming Ming, likewise," Miss Q. said, grinning back to her. She was happy that they respectfully complied to have a conversation with her. However, when a second voice didn't respond, Miss Q.'s eyes landed on the other, taller girl. Her hands were behind her back and her brown eyes were quietly observing the school campus. So Miss Q. cocked her head, somewhat surprised. "Have you not gotten a tour yet, Xeena?"

Xeena snapped her eyes back to her coach, realizing that she had been zoning out. The older lady had a strange accent –whether it was English or Australian, she couldn't quite put her finger on it –so she was trying to decide where it came from. Pushing the thoughts aside, she put some of her long black bangs behind her ear and shook her head. "No, I already got them a few times already."

"Yeah," Ming Ming agreed, putting her hands behind her back as well. "I got one when I was here with you, one when I applied, and _another_ one from a random student." Ming Ming then cocked her head like Miss Q. did and smiled warmly. "People here are rather nice, eh Miss Q.?"

The lady chuckled. "Well, we try to be. It's part of our motto really. Do you girls like it so far?"

"Its education system is definitely better than my old school's," Xeena answered, nodding firmly.

"I like the people," Ming Ming said again, nodding as well. They entered the school's courtyard and followed their coach to the stadium across the street. "You have a really nice atmosphere going on here."

"Well I'm glad you girls are making yourself at home then," Miss Q. said, slowing down to level with them. "Any concerns?"

"Nope!" Ming Ming answered brightly. Xeena shook her head as her response.

"Good, good! I'm so glad!" Miss Q. slowed down and turned around the corner, coming to a stop in front of a heavy, metal looking door. She hauled it open, groaning at the same time. "Oh, and by the way, the door's a little heavy so you have to use some of your young muscles to get it to open. I'm kind of old."

Ming Ming laughed. "Old? You're rather young, Miss Q.!" Xeena nodded, agreeing.

The compliment had the women pink while laughing, too. "You mouth is too sweet, Ming Ming. But I thank you anyway."

"Huh? My mouth is too sweet?"

Miss Q. laughed again, taking them down a chamber looking hallway to the beyblade gym. "It just means you're a sweet talker."

Ming Ming looked thoughtful, nodding afterwards. "That's a really interesting way of putting it…. Oh! Maybe I can make it into a song?"

The thought delighted Miss Q. "Yes, you totally can!"

'_That'd be a weird song,'_ Xeena thought just as Miss Q. opened another door for them. As soon as she did, Xeena's mind was nearly blown away. At the last tour, the new beyblade gym was still under construction. It looked nothing like a beyblade gym or even a stadium. _'Wow, the constructors worked fast,'_ she thought, awed by the bright lights in the high ceiling as well as the hallway that lead to the training equipment. Everything was new. And already standing at the center of the room was the rest of the team, chatting away enthusiastically about something she couldn't make out.

As soon as an average height girl with short orange hair and large circle glasses saw them, she smiled warmly. "Hey, here they are," she said to the others.

Xeena resisted a sour face, feeling her stomach do several flips. All ten of the girls seemed nice, their amazing abilities to beyblade hiding beneath the warmth of their smiles. Xeena couldn't help but feel her competitive streak kick into gear, wanting to prove herself to them that she was not just a random girl off the streets. In general, they were people she would never have considered knowing nor would have had anything to do with if she hadn't come to that school.

Ming Ming, however, was awestruck by all of their outgoing friendliness. She could definitely get used to it. After all, she was meeting a few of her stars and similar to Xeena, she felt a need to prove herself to these girls. She was going to be _one_ of them after all. She couldn't quite believe it. She _really_ was at Athena.

Miss Q. grinned widely, not surprised to see their excited faces. "Good afternoon Emily, girls," she greeted. "I've brought you all two more new members. This is Ming Ming Love," she indicated the really short, blue haired girl. Some waved to her, some even adding a sweet smile. Ming Ming returned their greeting just as enthusiastically with several waves of her hand in the air. Then Miss Q. turned to the taller, black haired girl and said, "and this is _See-NAH._" Xeena gave them all a quick and small smile.

"How do you spell it?" Emily wondered, eyeing the girl curiously. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Philly," she replied. "And it's spelled X-E-E-N-A."

"That's an interesting name," Tessa remarked. Both Xeena and Ming Ming turned to their left and saw an older girl with long reddish, purple hair down to her waist. She was a fairly tall girl with gray eyes and wide hips. She wore the school uniform properly: a short-sleeved white blouse, the navy vest topped with the blue blazer, the matching blue and gold plaid skirt and black, knee-long socks. She held out her hand to the both of them, taking the initiative to introduce herself first. "Hi, I'm Tessa, one of your co-captains."

Ming Ming was the first to take the hand, chirping, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tessa! I'm glad to be here!"

"Where are you from?" Tessa asked, eyeing the short girl up and down. "Texas?" she guessed.

"Arizona," Ming Ming answered.

"That explains the tan," Taith decided to remark. She also held out her hand as well and shook it with Ming Ming while Tessa shook Xeena's. "Name's Taith. I'm the other co-captain." She then turned to Xeena and shook hers as well.

Taith was shorter than Tessa by at least half a foot. Her short brown hair reached her ears, her blue blazer on the chair she had been sitting on. Taith also had a more mature look than the rest of the girls, if not sterner.

Ming Ming looked thoughtful, cocking her head at her co-captain. Although Ming Ming didn't have much time keeping up with the beyblading world, she had definitely heard of Taith's name. She was curious because there had always been something she wanted to know. "What name is that from?"

Taith shrugged. "I don't know. My dad made it up most likely."

"Anyways," Miss Q. said, pushing Taith and Tessa gently away, "let's meet your _other_ teammates." It was obvious she wanted to move on, after all, there would be plenty of time for bonding. Next was the red haired girl that saw them first. "This is Emily York, singles Junior Varsity beyblader."

Emily shook both of their hands. "If you ever need me to fix your beyblade, I'm your girl."

"She's basically our mechanic," Miss Q. explained to the new girls. "And very resourceful, too, so I'd encourage you both not to be shy around her." She smiled when the other girls giggled at Emily's red face. Then she moved onto the next beyblader, a taller girl with really dark skin and dreaded black hair. "This is Yema, she's our treasurer and a Varsity singles beyblader."

Yema grinned widely and gave them both a wave. "It's nice to finally meet you two," she said. Her voice was somewhat deep yet comforting.

The next girl opened her mouth before Miss Q. did, already holding her hand out, quickly realizing it should've been her right hand instead. "Hi –oh, sorry! I'm… I'm Hye," she said, shaking both Xeena and Ming Ming's hands. Her voice was soft and sounded less confident than the other girls. "I'm… the strategist of this group." She was about as tall as Emily, with dark, rectangular speckles and long, braided, purple hair.

"And she's _smart_," Tessa added, making Hye turn red.

"I'm… not as great as they say," she said, giving Tessa a glare.

"Are you kidding?" Yema nearly yelled, everyone else agreeing.

"She's the only sophomore Varsity beyblader," Emily informed them in a matter-of-fact tone, "so it's saying something."

Xeena and Ming Ming both smiled when the group ended up laughing over it. When everyone calmed down, they turned to the next girl. She was shorter than most of the taller girls, with wavy green hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm Talya," she said, stepping forward before Miss Q. could introduce her. Her smile was genuinely warm and calm, her voice more mature than Miss Q. and the other girls. "I'm in Varsity."

All eyes turned to the next girl after Xeena and Ming Ming made their greetings. She too, had glasses, except that they were large, round and red-rimmed. Her light brown hair was long, frizzy, and curly. Her most notable feature was her front teeth. They were rather large when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi!" she said, grinning widely. Forget about her front teeth. The rest of her teeth were also bigger than normal, though the front ones were the biggest. Unlike the other girls, she only wore the uniformed white blouse, which was neatly tucked into her gold and navy plaid skirt. Similar to Talya, she had a more mature voice, though not as mature as Talya's. "I'm Baxsa Morris and I tend to play doubles with Una."

Baxsa nodded to the tomboy-looking girl. In fact, Xeena and Ming Ming would've mistaken her for a boy if she wasn't wearing the school uniform. Her brown hair was cut really short and spiky, and she too, like Baxsa, only wore the white blouse, which seemed to a bit too big for her. It was obvious her chest was a lot smaller than most of the girls.

"Hey," she said, further surprising the two new comers. Even her voice was a lot lower than a normal girl's. She could've been mistaken for a boy if she wanted to. "The name's Una."

"_OOH-na?_" Xeena repeated, cocking her head to the side.

"What kind of name is that?" Ming Ming asked.

Una shrugged. "My grandfather is Irish. And maybe it was because our parents want to give us original names."

"Our?" they asked.

"Una's my twin sister," said the girl at the end of the line. If Xeena and Ming Ming were blown away by Una, they hadn't seen anything yet. The girl that had spoken was astonishingly beautiful, with long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and, ironically, a good chest. She was sitting furthest from the rest of the group, with a small, white compact mirror in one hand and a pink lip gloss in the other hand, not paying neither Ming Ming nor Xeena much attention.

Miss Q., annoyed with her disrespectfulness, said in an even tone, "Would you like to introduce yourself, Unique?"

Unique turned her attention to her coach, saw her face, and sighed. She put her mirror and lip gloss away in her black purse and walked up to where the rest of the group was. "Unique, JV Singles."

"Thank you," Miss Q. said, giving her a forced smile. She then turned to the last girl that hadn't introduced herself yet. She was standing behind Baxsa and Una and would've introduced herself if Unique hadn't talked first. "And last but not least, Dora."

"Hey girls!" she cried, standing up from her seat. Both Xeena and Ming Ming looked up, blown away by how tall she was. Her skin was brown with a wild, platinum mane. Her teeth were bone-white and had the biggest smile anyone could have. "It's great to finally meet 'cha! How's it going?"

"Great!" Ming Ming replied, just as enthusiastic.

"Oh, it's _going_," Xeena replied, not as excited.

Dora laughed. "I like your answer. I should use that for now on! Oh, and just because you're both so tiny, it doesn't mean I will go easy on you two!"

Ming Ming chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, don't go easy on us! We're _definitely_ no push-overs!"

"So then that must mean you've both beybladed each other?" Unique asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side, letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

Ming Ming nodded, giggling. "I couldn't help it," she said. "It's hard to find girls who are great at beyblading."

"_Great,_ huh?" Unique stood tall and turned her body to them. "Then I guess you… sorry, what was your name again?"

"Ming Ming!"

"Not _you_. What's _your_ name again?"

Everyone looked surprised and turned to Xeena rather curiously. If she was surprised she didn't show it. "_SEE-na,_" she said again.

"_Right._" Unique tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "Miss Q. has said some really nice things about you. How about you and I have a round? If you don't mind, that is Miss Q?"

Xeena looked over to their coach who nodded approvingly. "Sure," she said, shrugging, "I have nothing else better to do."

"_Beautiful!_" Miss Q. exclaimed, glad that things were going as planned. "Then let's get moving to the stadium and beyblade!"

* * *

**A/N:** So… how was it? Please remember to leave me a review letting me know if you loved/like or didn't like this chapter. In fact, anything that says you exist helps. Thanks!

Cerulean


End file.
